Amor en Equestria
by LoyalSoul
Summary: Esta es una historia del amor que puede lleagr a lograr superando, todo obstaculo el cual no es nada facil y tambien tendremos personajes misteriosos pero ojo no es un clopfic
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste dejen sus criticas, sugerencias y comentarios por cierto no incluire a la 4ta temporada  
**Capitulo 1 : Hogar dulce hogar**  
Era de mañana en Equestria, habían pasado tres meses de la coronación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle y ella retornaba a Ponyville con sus grandes amigas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.  
Extraño ponyville- dijo Twilight con aire melancólico- mis libros deben estar empolvados.  
Y bien twilight- dijo curiosa rainbow dash- no nos contaras lo que paso al otro lado del espejo?  
Quisiera contarles todo- dijo sonriendo twilight- pero después de contárselo a la princesa Celestia me dijo que no les contara.  
Pero no podrías...- rainbow no pudo terminar la frase siendo interrumpida por AppeJack  
Ya dejala dash, seguro que si la princesa le dijo eso es mejor no enterarnos- dijo AJ con un tono despreocupado  
Dijiste que te transformaste, y como te veías cariño- dijo Rarity mirándola con una sonrisa inocente- al menos dinos eso.  
No lo se -dijo twilight indecisa ñ, buscando una excusa para no decirles- es que... bueno yo... no puedo por que... nunca me vi al espejo, si eso nunca me vi  
Pero seguro miraste a las otras ponis de ahí y como se veían- dijo rainbow acabando con la excusa de twilight  
Cuéntanos... bueno... si no te molesta- dijo tímidamente fluttershy  
Emmm bueno esta bien- dijo twilight juntando a las demás en un circulo para que nadie escuchara- verán en ese mundo... los ponis caminan en dos patas- dijo twilight recordando sus torpes primeros pasos en la equestria humana.  
Bueno nosotros también podemos- dijo rarity  
Si pero ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo- dijo twilight- y no se cansan?- pregunto fluttershy  
No y ademas no tienen los,cascos como nosotros- dijo twilight mirándose los cascos recordando cuando vio sus manos.  
Y como son sus cascos- dijo mas interesada rarity  
Bueno son... son...-twilight no termino la frase a ser interrumpida  
En realidad tienen cinco cascos en cada pata pero estos son chiquititos y muy suaves! - dijo sonriente pinkie pie- cierto twi?  
Si pero como lo supiste?- dijo confundida twilight mirando a spike- lo adivine- dijo pinkie aun sonriente  
Bueno, bueno para twi no querrás decirles mas detalles, cierto caramelo- dijo con una sonrisa AJ  
Sera mejor que descansemos un poco- dijo rarity- necesito estar relajada para llegar linda a casa- dijo acariciándose la melena como toda una modelo  
Todas se reiron hasta que por el calor de la tarde, el aburrido paisaje y otros factores se fueron quedando dormidas una a una  
Después de unas horas se escucho una voz- parada en ponyville! todos los que bajan tengan cuidado!  
Todas se despertaron y alistaron pero una seguía durmiendo pero a parecer se movió mucho en sus sueños- rarity despierta, ya llegamos- dijo spike moviendo a la pony esta se despertó y se levanto muy rápido, al verla todas se rieron y cayeron al suelo.  
Ay rarity que graciosa estas- dijo pinkie secándose las lagrimas aun riendo- que? que paso?- dijo rarity preocupada  
Aaaaaaaahhhh- se escucho fuera de la estación de trenes haciendo que un pony del susto saltase a un arbol- dentro rarity vio su reflejo en la ventana, su melena estaba toda despeinada, rarity estaba a punto de llorar- de... todo... lo... malo... esto... es... es... lo... peor- dijo rarity soltando unas lagrimas- rarity no te preocupes casualmente traigo un sombrero y te lo puedo prestar- dijo serenamente fluttershy, rarity secandose las lagrimas- gracias querida me salvaste la reputación- dijo rarity a punto de volver a llorar.  
Ya ponte el condenado sombrero, senos hace tarde- dijo AJ un poco molesta- deberías de ser tan dramática- dijo rainbow dash aun entre risas  
Todas bajaron y se despidieron, cada rumbo a su hogar, nadie las vino a recibir por que acordaron llegar de sorpresa.  
Pasaron los días, tranquilos sin ninguna sorpresa durante una semana.  
Mientras duraba el el último día de la semana, muy temprano en canterlot, en la estación de trenes había un pony- si quiero un boleto sin retorno a... mmm... villapony? ponyvillage? mm ponyville si ponyville dijo un pony en un tono frio- bien señor aquí esta el tren saldrá en media hora- dijo el vendedor alcanzando el boleto por la ventanilla al pony  
(solo espero no toparme con nadie conocido) pensó el pony dándole unas monedas al vendedor  
Esos son las ultimas que tenia, mi ultima esperanza- dijo para si mismo el misterioso pony- bueno creo que me quedare a esperar el tren no tengo nada mejor que hacer- penso.  
Al día siguiente en ponyville unos estruendos se escucharon en sweet apple acres applebloom estaba en el suelo totalmente agotada- creo.. que no.. conseguiré mi cutie mark en escalar arboles- dijo agitada la potrilla.  
Pero escucho un ruido fuera del huerto y con mirada curiosa salio a ver de que se trataba, una sombra cubrió a la pequeña haciéndola gritar- qui..quien eres tu... que haces a...a...aqui- dijo asustada retrocediendo con cuidado  
no te hare daño solo quería ver quien pudiera comprarme estas gemas-dijo el misterioso pony señalando a las gemas que estaban en su mochila- AppleJack!-grito la potrilla  
AJ apareció después de unos momentos respirando agitadamente por la distancia que había corrido- que paso hermanita? trato de hacerte daño? - dijo una preocupada y agitada AJ  
no nada de eso solo quería ver si algui...- el pony no termino la frase por que termino en el suelo con AJ encima mirándolo enojada- no te pregunte a ti vaquero- dijo desafiante AJ  
no hermana el pony solo quiere vender sus gemas y quería saber si tu querías alguna- dijo applebloom separando a AJ del pony  
Hay por mis corrales, lo lamento solo quería proteger a mi hermana- dijo AJ levantándose rápidamente de encima del pony que se levanto con una mirada fría- no importa solo quiero vender estas gemas- dijo en un tono frio  
Bueno aquí no hace falta ninguna gema, lo lament..- una idea se le ocurrió a AJ- bueno en ese caso deme aquella- dijo señalando una gema mediana redonda- bueno aquí tiene gracias por su compra- dijo el pony manteniendo su mirada y voz frios. AJ le entrego cinco monedas al extraño y le dijo- bueno aquí tiene y le aconsejo que ahorre y busque un puesto en el pueblo, aquí no acostumbramos tener vendedores ambulantes, y si quiere un negocio fijo le aconsejo que busque a Rarity, ella siempre necesita gemas para sus vestidos- dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa al pony- bueno gracias- dijo el pony manteniendo su tono frio y se marcho hacia el pueblo.  
Ese tipo es extraño y no parece ser bueno- dijo applebloom- no digas eso hermanita seguro esta triste por algo, no lo sabemos- dijo calmada AJ- y para que compraste esa gema applejack- dijo mirando la gema- para ayudarlo y ademas por que se acerca el cumpleaños de la abuela Smith y quiero darle un collar que tenga esta gema en el centro, que opinas- dijo AJ mirando a su hermana - pienso que eres la pony mas considerada de toda equestria hermana- dijo sonriente applebloom- bueno será mejor volver,al trabajo o Big Mac se quedara con el crédito- dijo volviendo al huerto de manzanas seguida de su hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 "El misterioso ponny"**

El misterioso pony se dirigía con la cabeza agachada hacia la boutique carrusel ya que había preguntado la dirección de Rarity a los habitantes de Ponyville, mientras miraba el suelo ocasionalmente mirando a los otros ponys para no chocarse con ellos, cuando vio un arbusto con una forma que asemejaba una casa vieja, de repente vinieron recuerdos a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

El misterioso pony se encontraba parado frente a una casa un tanto vieja con la parte delantera del techo de paja a punto del colapso, una de las redondas ventanas que antes deslumbraban y protegían a los habitantes de la casa, ahora estaba rota cubierta improvisadamente con unas tablas, el cerrojo destrozado quitando toda protección a la vieja casa, el pony cambio por primera vez su mirada fría por una de tristeza- ahora ya no tengo mas hogar en canterlot- dijo el pony entrando a la vieja casa que solo unos días antes estaba en buen estado.

Por dentro la casa no era mejor todo estaba destrozado quemado tirado por todas partes, el pony subió las escaleras tranquilamente como si no le importara lo que había sucedido a su hogar, entro a su habitación y vio un espectáculo multicolor, trozos de gemas por todas partes todos los trozos eran muy pequeños- bueno esto ya no tiene valor- dijo el pony saliendo de la habitación indiferente- solo me queda suficiente dinero para un viaje tengo que escoger un buen lugar para reestablecerme- dijo fríamente

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El pony llego al hogar de Rarity y toco la puerta- enseguida salgoo- dijo una encantadora voz desde el interior

Unos segundos después salió Rarity con una sonrisa- disculpe me dijeron que aquí se hacen unos bellos vestidos y necesitan gemas, pues aquí traigo unas y desearía venderle algunas si lo quisiera- dijo el pony llendo directo al grano en su tono frio

Bueno tengo un vestido para una cliente muy importante y me hacen falta zafiros azules y celestes-diijo Rarity con una mirada curiosa

Bueno estos le podrían interesar- dijo sacando unas 20 gemas de su mochila

Rarity miro las gemas asombradas-ay cariño son perfectas- dijo rarity sonriente- las quiero todas- dijo sacando una bolsa repleta de monedas

Gracias por comprarlas- dijo el pony guardando la bolsa de monedas en su mochila

Vuelve cuando el unicornio que te las da encuentre mas dijo Rarity en modo de despedida, cerrando la puerta

Ahora solo falta encontrar un lugr donde quedarme y rehacer mi vida- dijo el pony sonriendo levemente

El pony pregunto en todos los lugares que ya no tenían habitaciones o no querían inquilinos, casi rendido llego a una biblioteca, toco la puerta ya exhausto- aquí no creo que tenga suerte pero no pierdo nada intentando-dijo para si mismo el pony mientras esperaba a que le abrieran.

Hola? Que se lo ofrece?- dijo una alicornio morada desde el interior

Buenas noches quisiera saber si aquí rentan habitaciones, aunque solo para pasar esta noche- dijo el pony con la voz cansada pero aun en su tono frio.

Bueno no rento habitaciones pero… si no tiene donde ir puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite, no se preocupe por el dinero-dijo amablemente twilight, con una sincera sonrisa.

Princesa Twilight-dijo el pony arrodillándose rápidamente.

Solo dígame Twilight -dijo la alicornio mientras invitaba a pasar al pony- y cómo te llamas? Que te trae a ponyville?- pregunto sonriente Twilight

Me llamo Loyal Sould, y vengo aquí a…- se detuvo sin poder encontrar palabras- buscar una oportunidad- termino con la mirada al suelo.

Y no pudiste encontrar mejor lugar para eso- dijo twilight mostrando una sinceridad que Loyal Sould no veía desde hace tiempo

Bueno gracias princesa- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Ya te lo dije solo dime twilight- dijo la pony sonrojada

Creo que hay visitas así que traje bocadillos- dijo Spike trayendo una bandeja con panecillos.

Gracias Spike, ven Soul seguro estas hambriento- dijo twilight invitando al pony a sentarse

Así paso el tiempo mientras transcurría una cena incómodamente silenciosa

Bueno mejor vamos a dormir ven Soul de mostrare tu habitación- dijo Twilight subiendo las escaleras

Loyal Soul se acomodó en su habitación agradeciendo a la princesa y cuando esta se fue se acostó en la cama totalmente exhausto- ojala… aquí… todo sea… diferente- dijo Soul quedándose profundamente dormido

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció y díganme si quieren más flash back para conocer mejor a este personaje como últimamente estoy inspirado habrá capítulos nuevos cada día y si tienen críticas y sugerencias déjenlos en los comentarios y en unos días más publicare otra historia donde se sepa el origen de Loyal Soul (no soy yo es un personaje inventado) agradecimientos a FrosLass que me está ayudando en la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 "Un Regreso Inesperado"**

Ya era de mañana en Equestria y mientras se asomaban los primeros rayos del sol Luna retornaba al castillo después de haber bajado a la luna para dar paso al día, mientras eso pasaba en Canterlot, en Ponyville se veía una figura multicolor surcando los cielos, eliminando las nubes, era Rainbow Dash quien hacia su labor diaria. En Sweet Apple Acres se veían a dos ponys corriendo por el huerto de manzanas comprobando que todas estén listas para otro día de cosecha, mientras tanto en la frontera del bosque Everfree se veía el delicado andar de una pegaso color vainilla, dando el desayuno a varios animales, así empezaba un día tranquilo en la bella Ponyville, hogar para toda clase de ponys, cuando en la biblioteca de Twilight un pony se despierta presintiendo que su vida en ese lugar lo haría olvidar un montón de malos recuerdos.

Buen día dormilón, como dormiste?- susurro Twilight a Soul.

Emmm? Aa buenos días Twilight-dijo asustado Soul quien se levanto casi al instante

Tranquilo y que piensas hacer hoy?-pregunto Twilight mostrando cierto interés

Bueno con la venta de ayer tengo suficiente dinero ire a buscar una habitación, esta vez ire cerca de la plaza- dijo Soul mientras arreglaba su cama

Te dije que te puedes quedar aquí no me molesta, ni a spike-dijo mirando hacia la cocina donde se encontraba el dragón haciendo el desayuno- por que no mejor vas a conocer a una de mis amigas y cuando ella te vea hara una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo mientras recordaba a Pinkie

Bueno eso hare pero no puedo vivir aquí de gratis princes… Twilight debo ayudar en algo o me estaría aprovechando- dijo Soul un tanto avergonzado

Dejame ver- dijo Twilight pensativa llevándose un casco al mentón- ya se me ayudaras a controlar la biblioteca y saldrás a comprar plumas y pergaminos cuando los necesite, y si por alguna razón tengo que salir de viaje cuidaras la biblioteca, esta bien- dijo twilight que sin darse cuenta había abierto sus alas como toda una princesa a la hora de dar ordenes

Claro su majes… Twilight no será un problema- dijo Soul admirando la postura de twilight provocando cuando ella se dio cuenta, que las guardara sonrojada y nervios

Y una cosa mas cual es tu talento especial- dijo Twilight mirando al pony con una cara digna de un juez de talentos

Bueno- dijo Soul mostrando su costado a la princesa dejando ver una cutie mark de una gran gema roja- puedo encontrar todo tipo de gemas y diamantes sin usar magia.

Escuche decir gemas?- dijo el dragon saliendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto y una sonrisa de antojo

Guau nunca supe que los pony de tierra tuvieran esa habilidad solo los unicornios usan sus hechizos para encontrarlas- dijo una Twilight sorprendida

Bueno mi madre era unicornio y también mi hermana menor, mi padre era un Pegaso yo soy el único pony de tierra de la familia- dijo Soul atrayendo de nuevo a su mente recuerdos tantos que si seguía recordando lo iban a superar.

Bueno vamos a desayunar- dijo Twilight al ver la cara de Soul confundiéndola con una de hambre

Realmente ese pony era todo un misterio, luego de terminar un desayuno que no fue tan callado como la cena pero no porque Soul conversara sino porque Spike se había derramado te caliente en la mano y empezando a correr por todo el ligar siendo perseguido por Twilight, cuando la escena termino Twilight le dijo a Soul con un tono un poco agitado- bueno… será mejor que… vayas donde Pinkie Pie… esta cerca… no te perderas-

El pony se retiró dejando a la alicornio regañar y curar a un dragón con la mano roja

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres (SAA)

Llego una carta para ti querida- dijo la abuela Smith entregándole una carta a AJ

Gracias abuela Smith la leere pronto- dijo AJ mientras sostenia la carta- puedes cubrirme un momento Big Mac?.

-Eeyup

Bueno veamos- dijomientras abria la carta- querida blablablá la pase bien blablablá grandes aventuras blablablá regreso hoy en la tarde, que! El regresa- dijo AJ cambiando su cara por una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría- tengo que decirles a mis amigas, enseguida vuelvo Big Mac!

-Eeyup

AJ salio corriendo como si se tratara de laa carrera de las hojas hacia el pueblo

Mientras tanto en el pueblo un pobre pony revuekto "escapaba" del Sugar Cube Corner era Soul quien acababa de conocer a Pinkie Pie y se dirijia hacia el bosque Everfree en busca de algo de tranquilidad, mientras caminaba casi se choca con una pony anaranjada que corria a toda velocidad

Lo lamento no era mi intención- se disculpo AJ sin dejar de correr

Ojala Pinkie tenga tiempo para hacer una bienvenida-se dijo asi misma AJ

Cuando llego al Sugar Cube Corner se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y entro como si no hubiera hecho nada

Hola Pinkie que tal todo- dijo AJ mostrando interés en una lista que ella hacia para los materiales de una fiesta

O hola AppleJack por que corriste tanto?- dijo Pinkie llevándose un casco a la nuca

Pero como lo supist… a no importa recuerdas a Breiyen?- dijo AJ

Ese agradable pony que tiene su casa aquí pero siempre se va de viaje y por alguna razón siempre usa una bufanda?- dijo rápidamente Pinkie

El mismo- dijo AJ

No lo conozco-dijo Pinkie volviendo a sus asuntos

Pero si tu lo con…

Pinkie absorbio mucho aire interrumpiendo a AJ- un momento, Breiyen o si o si o si cuando llega cuando llega CUANDO LLEGA!

Tranquila tranquila llega esta tarde y pensaba si podrias hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida- la calmo AJ

Claro, pero un momento tengo que hacer una fiesta para Soul- dijo Pinkie

Quien? – dijo AJ mirándola fijamente

O si es nuevo acaba de llegar a ponyville y se nota que necesita una fiesta siempre camina igual- dijo pinkie imitando la postura de Soul

A si lo conozco pero no crees que es mas importante hacer una fiesta para tu amigo Breiyen-dijo AJ

Buen punto- sonrio Pinkie pasando a una mueva lista de materiales para fiestas

Un momento que acabo de escuchar?- dijo Twilight acercándose a AJ- Soul es nuevo y no tiene amigos esta fiesta seguro lo animara un poco además quien es Breiyen- dijo tratando de recordarlo

AJ: No lo conoces, pero es un buen amigo

Twilight: pero el ya vivio aquí y Soul no

Pinkie: un gran pastel

AJ: El es mi amigo y se los presentare cuando llegue

Pinkie: muchos dulces

Twilight: pero el ya tiene amigos y ellos lo recibirán mientras que Soul llego anoche a mi casa sin lugar donde dormir

Pinkie: piñatas, juegos., jugo de manzana

Twilight/AJ: Pinkie!

Pinkie: si tan solo hubiera mas pinkies

AJ; ni si quiera lo pienses

Twilight: La otra vez casi te perdimos

De pronto las tres se miraron sonriendo

FIESTA DOBLE!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto cerca del bosque Everfree un pony miraba un arroyo siendo invadido por recuerdos

**FLASH BACK**

En medio de un campo se veía a un Loyal Soul feliz, sonriente, buscando gemas mientras golpeaba suavemente el suelo con el casco, en su expresión se veía que no le podría ir mejor i mientras buscaba las gemas una bella unicornio casi blanca y de melena azulada lo esperaba mirándolo con una sonrisa y su Cutie Mark era un gran corazón el que indicaba que su don era reconocer el amor verdadero y fortalecer a los amores ya marchitos.

Querida ya casi acabo no, estoy seguro de que por aquí esta- dijo Soul golpeando el suelo un poco más fuerte.

No te apresures, yo esperare- dijo la unicornio entonando una hermosa canción.

Aquí es!- dijo por fin Soul comenzando a cavar emocionado

Bueno date prisa que seguro los niños ya están preocupados- dijo la unicornio con una mirada relajada mientras se levantaba

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Unas lágrimas cayeron al río mezclándose con la dulce agua del arroyo

Ojala estuvieras aquí- dijo secándose la lagrimas con los cascos, cuando escucho una melodía familiar- Under? Under Eyes eres tu querida?- dijo con una mirada ilusionada mientras caminaba hacia donde provenía la melodía.

Se abrió paso entre los arbustos apartándolos con los cascos, cada vez reviviendo el brillo de sus ojos. Pero no era ella era una pegaso entonando la familiar melodía mientras alimentaba a unos conejos, tan pronto como el brillo de sus ojos apareció, se perdió quedando en el olvido, pero no todo se perdió, tan rápido como un rayo, apareció un brillo en sus ojos, ya que la pegaso se parecía a la unicornio de sus recuerdos y sintió deseos de conocerla, sin darse cuenta algo marchito dentro de el volvía a florecer, pero entonces solo se retiro de vuelta al pueblo.

Ya caia la tarde en Ponyville, Celestia empezaba a esconder el sol y en la estacion del tren estaban AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy esperando el regreso de su amigo, el tren llego y los pasajeros empesaron a bajar hasta que ya no salia ninguno.

Emm? Que pasa donde esta Brei – dijo Pinkie mientras miraba al tren fijamente

Esperen, pronto bajara- dijo AJ con un leve tono de preocupación

Y ahí estaba el pony amarillo e crin marrón, con su característica bufanda del mismo color que su cabello se acerco a ellas, y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta el solo miraba a Apple Jack

Hola chica, como han estado?- saludo Breiyen con una gran sonrisa.

Hemos estado bien, es bueno tenerte de vuelta dijo AJ

Si seguro que Sweetie aprenderá a cantar mejor contigo de vuelta- dijo Rarity

Y como llegaste me ayudaras a planear las canciones de las fiestas y haremos una canciónfiesta- dijo pinkie muy feliz

Sabes que esa palabra no existe? – dijo AJ

Ángel te extraño también- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy

Ven a la biblioteca esta noche- dijo Pinkie como despedida.

Te veremos ahí- dijeron Rarity y Fluttershy

Vamos caramelo seguro Big Mac se alegra de tu regreso- dijo AJ

Bueno nos vemos esta noche- dijo Breiyen elevando uno de sus cascos despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Bueno Brei cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- dijo AJ mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente

Bueno, aun no lo se pero hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer aquí- dijo pensando en contarle a AJ una cosa

Los dos se fueron hacia SAA charlando y riendo mientras el sol seguía su camino hacia su escondite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 La Fiesta Doble**

La luna empezaba a salir dejando al sol descansar y así a todos los ponis de Equestria, excepto en una biblioteca de Ponyville donde se veían las luces prendidas y un a melodía con muy buen ritmo se escuchaba desde el interior, no muy lejos de ahí AJ se encontraba de camino a la fiesta con Breiyen, dentro de la biblioteca un pony triste estaba sentado en el sillón mientras Pinkie y Twilight festejaban ya que eran las únicas que habían llegado.

Vamos Soul anímate ven a comer algo – dijo Twilight sin dejar de bailar

Bienvenido al pueblo!- grito Pinkie mientras devoraba unos cupcakes sin dejar de bailar.

Pinkie ya dijiste eso diez veces- dijo Twilight mientras se limpiaba las migajas de cupcakes del rostro

Y a que hora llegaran las demás- dijo Spike sentándose al lado de Soul

No deben tardar en llegar- dijo Twilight mirando por la ventana

Además nadie se pierde mis galletas, golosinas, cupcakes, pasteles

Pinkie!- basta le dijo Twilight- oh| mira ahí vienen AppleJack y otro pony ¿Por qué usa bufanda? es de noche pero no hace frio- dijo Twilight llevándose un casco al mentón- Así debe ser su amigo el que llego hoy

Si se llama Breiyen- dijo Pinkie mientras bebía una botella de salsa picante- que? Le da sabor- se explico cuando noto que todos la miraban extrañados

Ya llegamos- dijo AJ mientras entraba seguida de Breiyen- brei ella es mi amiga Twilight Spar…

Princesa Twilight un honor conocerla- dijo Breiyen haciendo una reverencia

Solo díganme Twilight- dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa amable

De pronto entraron dos pegasos por la ventana Rainbow Dash y un Pegaso con la crin celeste y el cuerpo azul

Chicas les presento a Speedray un gran amigo mío- dijo Rainbow abrazando al Pegaso

Mucho gusto me llamo AppleJack y el es Breiyen- dijo AJ amablemente

Un gusto conocerlos y es todo un honor conocerla Twilight- dijo el Pegaso

Solo dime Twi… es decir un gusto conocerlo ellos son Spike y Loyal Soul dijo señalando al pony y al dragón sentados en el sofá

Un gusto- dijo sonriente Spike

Lo mismo- dijo Soul- en su tono frío

Y YO SOY PINKIE!- grito la rosada pony haciendo asustar a todos los presentes

Todos menos Soul: Pinkie!

No es necesario gritarlo tan fuerte- dijo Twilight mientras se tapaba las orejas con los cascos.

Pero Soul se quedo callado, no protesto, no mostró ninguna emoción como si se tratase de un cadáver, en su interior una chispa brillaba en medio de un mar de recuerdos y tristeza, pero antes de volver a ser invadido por los recuerdos, volvió a su mente la imagen de aquella Pegaso que entonaba una canción familiar para el- quisiera que este aquí- pensó- pero también te quiero aquí, a ti te gustaban estas fiestas- pensó apenado mientras revivía los recuerdos de su unicornio y miro por la ventana el paisaje nocturno que la princesa de la noche cordialmente brindaba a Ponyville.

No te pongas así Soul, no es bueno en una fiesta estar así- dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba con sus cascos al pony, el cual sintió el calor de la princesa y cambiando su cara a una leve sonrisa.

Así esta mejor- dijo Twilight mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Soul, sonrojada, de pronto se vieron a la distancia una unicornio blanca y una pegaso amarilla rumbo a la casa de la alicornio.

Chicas ahí vienen las ultimas- dijo Twilight señalando a las dos portadoras.

Y así comenzara la fiesta- dijo una sonriente Pinkie

Y al ver a la pegaso la chipa del pony se avivo haciendo retroceder a los mares de tristeza- ahí esta pensó Soul- mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar, como si resucitara

Las dos ponis entraron pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza- perdón tenia que terminar un trabajo y Fluttershy se quedo a acompañarme hasta que terminara- dijo Rarity a modo de pedir perdón.

No importa, pero ya que están todos aquí…- dijo Twilight abriendo sus alas para elevarse ante todos los ponis presentes.

Bien amigos ponis sabrán que esta es una fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Twilight

… y de reencuentro- termino AJ

A un nuevo amigo que llego a Ponyville y uno que regreso- dijo Pinkie dando un salto y abrasando a Twilight y AJ

Saluden todos a Loyal Soul- dijo Twilight presentando al pony a todos.

Solo díganme Soul- dijo el pony con un casco en su nuca y una sonrisa de nervios y vergüenza

… y el es Breiyen- continuo Twilight- mucho gusto de nuevo- le dijo mientras lo presentaba

Emm si quieren pueden decirme Brei- dijo el pony con una sonrisa

Bueno yo les presento a mi amigo Rapidray- dijo Rainbow presentando al Pegaso el cual se limito sonreír- Rainbow esta no es mi fiesta lo olvidaste o que- dijo el Pegaso disimuladamente mientras seguía sonriendo.

Entonces aun bailando y jugando todos se conocieron por fin, y llego el momento mas esperado para el conocer a Fluttershy.

Hola, gracias por la fiesta esta muy buena y por cierto como te llamas?- pregunto Soul mirándola a los ojos

Emm… soy Fluttershy- dijo la Pegaso en su típica voz baja a la hora de decir su nombre.

Fluttershy?, escuche ese nombre antes estoy seguro- pensó el pony- un gusto conocerte Fluttershy- dijo el pony a medida que el brillo volvía a sus ojos

Me escuchaste?- dijo sorprendida la pegaso nunca nadie me escucho a la primera- dijo Fluttershy mientra sonreía.

Bueno, yo la escuche perfectamente- dijo el pony con una sonrisa que también iba creciendo.

Y en la distancia la otro lado de la sala Twilight los miraba con una cara de duda- Guau si que conocer a Fluttershy cambio a Soul espero que vuelva a ser feliz- dijo para si misma la alicornio.

La noche avanzaba y la primera en irse fue la ultima en llegar, Rarity con la excusa de su sueño de belleza se retiro pidiendo antes a Soul que al día siguiente fuera a verla a su boutique, los siguientes fueron Rapidray y Rainbow Dash, luego se fueron AppleJack y Breiyen el cual iba a acompañarla hasta su cabaña en SAA y luego se iba a ir a su casa.

Y Pinkie se quedo dormida con la cara en el pastel.

Bueno parece que Pinkie se quedara dijo Twilight levantando al la rosada pony con su magia y limpiándole la cara llena de glaseado, para luego acomodarla en una habitación.

Twi…quería saber si… bueno ya es tarde.. y si no te molesta.

Claro que puedes quedarte Fluttershy- dijo Twilight tengo una habitación extra y… un momento donde dormida Soul?- dijo Twilight mirando una bolsa de dormir.

No importa- adivino Soul- yo me quedare con la bolsa de dormir.

Bueno si quieres puedes dormir en la misma habitación que Fluttershy- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Si me sentiré mejor si estas en la misma habitación y no aquí en la fría sala, sin ofender Twi- dijo Fluttershy sonrojada

Bueno que así sea podemos dormir?- dijo impaciente el pequeño dragón

Si tienes razón, vamos- dijo Soul mientras tomaba la bolsa de dormir con la boca

Buenas noches Twilight, buenas noches Spike- dijo Fluttershy con una voz muy dulce

Que descansen- sonrío Twilight

Si, si como sea- dijo el somnoliento dragón

Fluttershy y Soul entraron en la habitación, y mientras la Pegaso se arreglaba en el baño el se acomodo en el suelo con unos ojos exhaustos pero de los cuales el brillo poco a poco revivía. La Pegaso salio del baño y se acostó, pensando que Soul ya se había dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que el estaba mirando la pared, perdido a punto de ser invadido por los recuerdos de nuevo.

Emm Soul, ¿estas bien? Pregunto tímidamente la Pegaso

Al no obtener respuesta solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a entonar la melodía de su canción de cuna, pero escucho un ruido y se detuvo

Futtershy? – dijo el pony

Perdón si te moleste –dijo la Pegaso temiendo que haya molestado al pony

No te detengas- dijo con una sonrisa, Fluttershy siguió con la melodía hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos unos minutos después, para Soul fue una excelente noche la cual nunca pasaba desde hace mucho

**EN LOS SUEÑOS**

Soul estaba en un espacio en blanco, pensando, mientras varias imágenes pasaban en frente de el hasta que después de lo que parecía una eternidad hablo- Fluttershy recuerdo ese nombre, claro en la escuela… pero eso es posible?

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Al día siguiente se despertó muy descansado, hace mucho que no había dormido tan bien a pesar del extraño sueño al cual decidió no darle importancia. Se levanto y bajo a ver si había algo de comida en la cocina y muy despacio, para no despertar a Fluttershy salio de la habitación. Al bajar vio que era el primero en despertar, y se hizo un sándwich de pepino, y salio a la boutique de Rarity

Cuando llego toco la puerta y unos minutos después Rarity salio

Oh hola cariño, pensé que llegarías mas tarde ven pasa, desayunemos- dijo Rarity cortésmente.

Bueno gracias Rarity_ dijo el pony entrando a la boutique, ya que ese sándwich de pepino no lo había llenado- de hecho pensé que llegue tarde- continuo el pony

Debiste dormir muy bien- dijo la unicornio mientras servia unos pastelillos de manzana y café.

La mejor desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Soul mientras se sentaba

Ella sirvió el desayuno para los dos y luego se sentó en frente del pony y empezaron a desayunar.

Bien para lo que dije que vengas- dijo Rarity tomando un sorbo de café como toda una empresaria-. Es por que me llegaran varios pedidos de vestidos, al parecer mi fama se empieza a extender y necesitare mas gemas, ahí es tu entras, sabes yo podría buscarlas con mi magia pero no tendría tiempo para hacer los pedidos, así que quiero que seas mi recolector- termino la unicornio con una sonrisa

Eso seria asombroso dijo el pony- con una sonrisa

Guau parece que la fiesta te cambio- dijo soltando una risilla

Si claro, la fiesta- dijo el pony recordando la melodía de Fluttershy

Bueno- dijo terminando el desayuno- cuenta conmigo oh, y una pregunta sabes si tu amiga Fluttershy, bueno ya sabes, que le gusta, tu me entiendes.

Si- dijo Rarity adivinando lo que sucedía- bueno le gusta mucho la naturaleza y los animales, y tienes que ser amable solo recuerda eso y llegaras hasta donde quieras- dijo Rarity dándole un guiño y una sonrisa.

Bueno jejeje, será mejor que me vaya seguro Twilight me esta buscando- dijo el pony sonrojado y salio de esa incomoda situación.

Ya llegando a la biblioteca se puso a pensar "y si le gusto, ella me gusta mucho pero yo le gusto?"

Entrando en la biblioteca vio que Fluttershy ya se había ido, y se encontró con una preocupada alicornio.

Donde estabas- dijo Twilight con una mirada de preocupación.- Spike te esta buscando pero ya vendrá vamos tengo algo que decirte dijo Twilight llevándolo a su estudio donde estaba Spike comiendo unas gemas, descansando

Oh SPIKE!- le dijo molesta Twilight.

Emm… mira lo encontré- dijo el dragón con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bien no importa- dijo Twilight arrastrando al dragón hasta sacarlo fuera de su estudio, y quedaron solos, cerro la puerta y se dispuso a hablar.

Soul a ti te gusta Fluttershy?- pregunto Twilight cerrando los ojos como si estuviera a punto de recibir un golpe.

Eso creo, pero no se si yo le gusto a ella- dijo Soul pensativo.

Para siempre!- Recordó Twilight, las palabras de Pinkie en su oído retumbando en su cabeza.

Bueno jeje creo que deberías averiguarlo tu mismo pero, no es por eso que estas aquí…- mintió la alicornio mientras buscaba una excusa- quiero… quiero que busques unas gemas, si eso, gemas- dijo Twilight nerviosa.

Gemas? Claro pero para que o quien- dijo Soul llevándose un casco al mentón

Bueno para… Spike claro es que… su cumpleaños! Se acerca y a el le encanta comer gemas.

Comer? Suena doloroso pero tendré las mejores reservadas para su cumpleaños no te preocupes- dijo Soul.

Gracias Soul, eso es todo mejor ve a caminar por el pueblo, yo tengo asuntos que atender aquí- dijo Twilight abriendo unos de sus libros al azar.

Bueno adiós Twi- le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

Paso el rato y Spike volvió al estudio para que Twilight le contara todo

QUE?, pero mi cumpleaños ya paso- dijo el dragón- aunque, esas deliciosas gemas- dijo Spike mientras se relamía los labios pensando en aquellas delicias

Mientras tanto Soul iba de camino al arroyo de antes y sus recuerdos volvían a tacar cuando fue interrumpido

Hola Soul como estas?- dijo un pony amarillo con crin café y bufanda del mismo color , se trataba de Brei quien lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Oh hola Breiyen- dijo Soul con aire nostálgico.

Que te pasa amigo antes estabas bien- dijo preocupado el pony.

Si solo que pienso y luego vienen los recuerdos y…

Hey cálmate, solo trata de ignorarlo y todo saldrá bien siempre mira hacia delante y no te ahogues con tus recuerdos- dijo Breiyen dándole un suave golpe en la pata a Soul en señal de apoyo.

Gracias y desde cuando conoces a AppleJack- dijo Soul sonriendo levemente, esta pregunta ruborizo un poco a Breiyen pero no se noto nada debido a que escondió su rostro en su bufanda.

Bueno la conozco desde hace mucho, cuando era un pequeño, obtuve mi cutie mark en Sweet Apple Acres- dijo con una mirada que decía que estaba recordando ese día.

Bueno- dijo Soul mientras se levantaba- que tal si nos vamos y tomamos una sidra de manzana de los Apple- dijo sonriendo

Eso estaria bien- dijo Breiyen y un Pegaso aterrizo detrás de ellos se trataba de Rapidray.

Cuenten conmigo- dijo animado el pegaso.

Hey Rapid donde te metiste- dijeron los dos ponis al mismo tiempo

No importa mejor vamos- dijo poniéndose al lado de Breiyen.

Y caminaron como amigos de toda la vida por el pueblo hasta llegar a su destino, pero en el camino Soul no dejaba de pensar "algun día tendre que decirles a todos la verdad, pero como lo tomaran en especial Fluttershy"

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta serie espero que les haya gustado y perdón si es un poco corto no estaba totalmente inspirado, dejen sus opiniones, y si quieren saber mas de Loyal Soul también díganmelo para hacer un capitulo especial o una nueva historia para saber el origen de este personaje tan misterioso.**

**Y si quieren saber la apariencia de los personajes también déjenmelo saber.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 "Un despertar"**

Mientras el calido sol se acercaba al extremo del cielo, dando un hermoso atardecer, los dos ponis y el pegaso se encontraban en un oscuro bar, perdiéndose el hermoso paisaje traído por la princesa del sol.

Después de unas copas empezaron las risas, y preguntas entre los tres ponis.

Solo digo que a veces, solo a veces- desearía darme unas vacaciones y volver a Cristal- dijo Rapidray, con una sonrisa.

Te comprendo, Ray, yo a veces quisiera ya no ir tanto de viaje, pero simplemente no puedo estar en un lugar mucho tiempo- dijo Breiyen, dándole un sorbo a su sidra después.

Y tu que dices Soul, no lo se siempre misterioso tratando de ocultar algo, viejo, confía en nosotros- dijo Rapidray sirviéndose una copa mas de sidra.

Claro, mmm, bueno simplemente quisiera olvidar todo y quedarme aquí este es un lugar muy bueno para vivir- dijo Soul mientras apartaba la vista de Ray.

Bueno, y tu Brei, no te despegabas de AppleJoom en toda la fiesta- dijo el Pegaso quien resulto ser el mas alocado del aquel trío.

¿Quién? o si se llama AppleJack y bueno si me gusta pero esto se queda entre los tres, entendido- dijo Breiyen con una mirada seria.

Si claro- dijeron los dos ponis con una sonrisa de travesura.

Y lo siento, pero tengo algo que decirte que ya me esta enloqueciendo- dijo Soul tratando de unirse mas a sus dos nuevos amigos.

Que?- dijo Breiyen con una cara de duda.

Bueno el asunto es que, por que siempre estas con esa maldita bufanda- dijo Soul riéndose después.

A esto- dijo sosteniendo la punta de la bufanda con su casco- me gusta usarla, no le veo otra explicación.

Entonces cuando le digas a AppleJack que te gusta la llevaras en tu lomo siempre- dijo Ray mientras soltaba una carcajada burlona.

Oye!- le grito Breiyen.

Bueno bueno perdón, no pude evitarlo, la siguiente ronda corre por mi cuenta!- dijo Ray mientras levantaba un casco como si fueran las Cutie Marks Crusaders.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca se habían reunido Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight a tomar el te.

Ahhh- suspiro Rarity- no es bello este atardecer?

Si que lo es- dijo Twilight mientras se preparaba un pan con dulce de manzana

Chicas y las demás vendrán- pregunto Fluttershy con su típica y calmada voz.

AppleJack tenia que ayudar a Big Mac a hacer el jugo de manzana se acerca la temporada de jugos, Rainbow dijo que tenia que aplastar nubes con Derpy para que no se haga niebla y Pinkie cuidaría a los gemelos de los Cake- dijo Twilight relajada.

Y Fluttershy querida, viste hoy a Soul ¡?- pregunto Rarity con una mirada picara en sus ojos

No, por que, te hablo de mi?- dijo la Pegaso un poco asustada.

Si vino a mi casa en el desayuno vino tan relajado y dijo que había pasado una gran noche, como no lo hacia desde hace tiempo.-dijo Rarity mirando Fluttershy con una risa

Bueno yo también dormí muy bien- dijo la Pegaso par cambiar de tema.

Parece que le gustas- entro Spike con un traje de mozo con una bandeja donde traia pastelillos.

Spike!- le dijo Twilight molesta

Que?- solo trato de ayudarlo.-dijo inocentemente el dragón.

Bueno pues no lo hagas.-dijo dijo Twilight aun con la mirada molesta.

Bien no lo hare, o podría arruinar mi cumpleaños falso.- dijo el dragón pensando que lo había dicho en voz baja.

Cumpleaños sorpresa?- dijeron las dos ponis con la mirada confusa.

Spike!-volvio a gritar Twilight.

Esta bien perdón, solo que..- Spike no pudo terminar la frase por que la magia de Twilight le cerro la boca y lo saco fuera de la habitación.

Guau Twilight querida, nunca te vi reaccionar de esa manera- dijo la unicornio blanca tomando su tasa de te de una manera muy elegante.

Que? Eso no es verdad- dijo la alicornio agachando la cabeza.

Bueno Twilight… si no te molesta que te lo pregunte… a ti te gusta Soul?- dijo la Pegaso mientras miraba a Twilight fijamente.

Yo… yo… no lo se- dijo la alicornio, cerrando sus ojos apenada y confundida.

El sol avanzaba su marcha hacia su escondite para dar paso a la noche, en la cual los pegasos habían programado lluvia, para regar a los cultivos de Equestria, y de un bar salían tres ponis riendo y despidiéndose.

Bueno ser mejor que vaya a ayudar a Rainbow a acomodar las nubes- dijo Ray y se fue volando.

Si yo debo desempolvar mucho- dijo Breiyen y se alejo despidiéndose de Soul, este se puso de camino a la biblioteca en la cual las amigas también se despedían.

Será mejor que me vaya antes de que Sweetie se preocupe- dijo Rarity- nos vemos en el "falso cumpleaños"- sonrío y se fue.

Bueno Twilight yo también me voy, Ángel querrá que le esponje la cola- soltó una risita y se fue. Paso un rato y llego Soul, exhausto por el día con sus amigos.

Hola Soul, que tal estuvo tu día.-le dijo Twilight con una entusiasta sonrisa.

Fue un buen día, ojala todos los días aquí fueran así.- dijo el pony con un gran bostezo.

Lo serán, no te preocupes ahora ve a dormir.-dijo Twilight aun sonriente.

El pony le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque una mas cansada y entro en su habitación, y al acostarse, mientras miraba el techo, en el cual poco a poco se empezaban a formar imágenes, debido a su cansancio, imaginación y recuerdos, el pony se embarco al mundo de los sueños.

**EN LOS SUEÑOS**

El pony se encontraba en una gran habitación la cual era adornada por pinturas de paisajes nocturnos en las cuatro paredes y una pintura majestuosa del sol en el techo, el pony lo miro asombrado, recordando aquella habitación, entonces escucho unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, sin perder el tiempo, se escondió detrás de un gran espejo adornado con cristales.

No puedo creer sea tan tonta al hacer esto- dijo una vos familiar.

A mi no me gusta hacerlo, pero tu me haces ver en la obligación de hacerlo Sunset Shimmer- dijo la princesa Celestia, entrando a la habitación mientras Sunset Shimmer estaba sostenida por un campo de magia y un anillo anti-magia puesto en su cuerno.

Celestia por favor no, no era mi intención hacerlo, solo dame una oportunidad.-Dijo Sunset llorando

Celestia antes de hacer algo, soltó unas lágrimas y la soltó.-bien pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, mi leal alumna, todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien y no deseo enviarte a ese mundo.

Sunset, llena de lágrimas la abrazo y le dijo que seguiría sus estudios, la joven pony salio de ahí, continuando con sus disculpas a la princesa del sol.

Pero que iba a hacer- dijo Soul para el mismo, y luego un hoyo negro se abrió de l suelo tragándoselo por completo y apareció en el mismo cuarto pero las pinturas que antes eran nuevas ahora eran mas viejas el sol del techo era mas viejo, entonces volvió a esconderse detrás de aquel espejo y nuevamente escucho pasos pero esta vez se escuchaban los pasos de galope y no de caminata, entonces vio que era Sunset Shimmer pero mas grande que la otra vez, y antes de que esta cerrara la puerta y Soul volviera a esconderse vio a unos guardias persiguiéndola.

Ya no te necesito princesa se todo lo que debo saber.-Sonrío malévolamente y entro al espejo, después de unos minutos entre Celestia y su expresión no era de enojo sino de tristeza y decepción.

Sunset espero que vuelvas, te arrepientas de tu error y sigas con tus estudios.-dijo la princesa luchando por no soltar lagrimas ante sus guardias y se retiro pidiéndole a sus guardias que no fueran tras ella por que era peligroso, y todos abandonaron el lugar.

Pero por que estoy soñando esto?.-se pregunto confundido el pony.

De repente se escucho una voz. De ultratumba.- DEBES DECIRMELO.

Y volvió a caer en un agujero, pero esta vez ya no apareció en aquella habitación de pinturas, apareció en una distinta, era un cuarto con pilares de cristal, diversos cuadros en las paredes y distintas decoraciones por el lugar, por lo visto era de noche y volvió a esconderse detrás del espejo pensando que otra vez alguien vendría pero se equivoco, apareció un intenso brillo del espejo y salio un unicornio misterioso llevando encima una capa negra y salio a hurtadillas de aquella habitación, en cuanto se fue, el pony salio de su escondite a ver donde se encontraba y al ver detenidamente la habitación dijo para si mismo.-El imperio de cristal? Que estoy haciendo aquí, se dispuso a salir cuando escucho que algo se había caído y volvió a su escondite, se escucharon unos quejidos y luego un suave grito debido a la distancia.- Mi corona, tiene mi corona.- el débil grito que el pony descifro que era de Twilight, de repente se escucharon a dos ponis corriendo.-alto ladrona.-dijo Twilight y cinco puertas se abrieron.- Se robo mi corona- Volvió a decir la alicornio y se escucharon mas pasos cada ves audibles, después se escucho un sonido de tele transportación.-Alto!-grito la princesa, se escucho otro ruido de tele transportación, se volvieron a escuchar pasos y luego una fuerte caída que hizo abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, se escucho un objeto rebotar tres veces para luego entrar en el espejo, dando un leve brillo al entrar en este, se escucharon seis voces asombradas.-Que hiciste con mi corona- dijo Twilight molesta.

Lamento que tuviera que ser así… princesa- dijo una unicornio y entro en el portal, después Soul aun escondido se dio cuenta de que esa vos pertenecía a Sunset Shimmer.

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que estaba la noche en que Sunset Shimmer le había robado la corona la princesa Twilight.

Se sentó a pensar el por que diablos estaba ahí si eso nunca paso en toda su vida de hecho el había llegado a equestria mucho antes de que eso pasara, y antes de pensar algo mas se volvió a escuchar la voz de ultratumba mientras todo el escenario se hacia negro.- QUE ME LO DIGAS, ESTO NO ES SUFICIENTE- le reclamo la voz al pony que ya había empezado a temblar y llorar mientras se formaba un agujero pero esta vez, era un agujero azul claro que apareció detrás del espejo, la voz reclamo al instante.- NO TODAVIA NO AUN NO ME LO DIJO.

El pony sin dudarlo mas entro en el portal, al otro lado se encontró con un hermoso paisaje, sol brillaba y todo parecía normal y se sintió a salvo, hasta que vio a una unicornio blanca de crin azul y líneas celestes. Con una cutie mark de un corazón.- Un…Under Eyes- dijo el pony extrañado, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba soñando con sus recuerdos.

La unicornio se le acerco y froto su nariz con la de el como saludo- Hola cariño donde estuviste, el señor Jeweler te estaba buscando por su pedido de cinco zafiros azules- le dijo la pony con una mirada preocupada al ver a Soul con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Si… si estaba buscando pero no encontré nada.- dijo Soul aun sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos juntos, deje a los niños en casa con mamá.- sonrío la unicornio

Y los dos caminaron hacia un campo donde había un bosque no muy lejos, donde pasaron lo que parecieron horas.

En medio de un campo se veía a un Soul feliz, sonriente, buscando gemas mientras golpeaba suavemente el suelo con el casco, en su expresión se veía que no le podría ir mejor, mientras buscaba las gemas una bella unicornio casi blanca y de melena azulada lo esperaba mirándolo con una sonrisa y Cutie Mark era un gran corazón el que indicaba que su don era reconocer el amor verdadero y fortalecer a los amores ya marchitos.

Querida ya casi acabo no, estoy seguro de que por aquí esta- dijo Soul golpeando el suelo un poco más fuerte.

No te apresures, yo esperare- dijo la unicornio entonando una hermosa canción.

Aquí es!- dijo por fin Soul comenzando a cavar emocionado

Bueno date prisa que seguro los niños ya están preocupados- dijo la unicornio con una mirada relajada mientras se levantaba.

Soul feliz pero aun impresionado empezó a sacar los zafiros.-Son tres azules y dos verdes- dijo Soul.

Bien vamos dijo la unicornio plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Y ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo de nuevo, pero algo raro pasaba a cada paso que daba el paisaje poco a poco se hacia mas gris al punto de que cuando llegaron al pueblo todo era blanco y negro, y Soul escucho llorar a su amada unicornio.-Under que sucede- dijo el pony tratando de ver a su amada a los ojos.

Ya… ya no puedo-Dijo la unicornio con una voz cansada.-Ya no puedo detenerl… debes irte.

Pero no quiero, no, no te dejare. Dijo Soul tratando de abrasarla.

No-dijo la unicornio apartándose de Soul, al mismo tiempo que se volvía más delgada y parecía envejecer, cayo al suelo, y lanzo una sonrisa débil al pony que la miraba horrorizado.- prométeme que siempre… que tu volverás a amar, y que lucharas por ella y tus amigos.

Lo… lo prometo-dijo el pony soltando lagrimas al ver a su amada en ese estado.

La unicornio sonrío esta vez con mas esfuerzo e hizo brillar su cuerno, para hacer desapareces a Soul con su magia.-Despierta!- fue lo ultimo que escucho Soul de su amada mientras se perdía del escenario.

El pony caía por un remolino blanco y azul, pero de repente de un lado se abrió otro remolino negro absorbiendo al pony antes de que pudiera llegar al fondo de su salvación. Entonces apareció en un fondo totalmente oscuro, estaba solo y triste, y la voz de ultratumba se volvió a escuchar.-TE DIJE QUE ME LO DIJERAS, TU AMIGA CREYO QUE PODIA LUCHAR CONTRA MI, DIMELO POR QUE ESTOY EN TU MENTE Y TE TORTURARE SI ES NECESARIO.

El pony solo estaba agachado y, soltó una risa, se levanto y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le contesto.-No, no se quien o que eres pero no te diré ni mostrare nada, además de que no se que quieres y nunca te lo dire-ñ concluyo agachando su cabeza listo para lo que se venga enzima.

INSOLENTE AHORA VAS A SUFRIR- le grito la voz, pero antes de que se acercara una aura violeta lo cubrió y se escucho una voz desesperada y triste.-Despierta por favor despierta.

La voz de ultratumba comenzó a gritar llena de ira mientras Soul veía ver su cuerpo desaparecer.

El pony finalmente abrió los ojos que también estaban llenos de lagrimas, y fue cegado momentáneamente por la luz del sol, ya era de día, y se levanto vio a Twilight dormida en un sofá cerca de la cama, y mientras su cuerno brillaba, ella repetía- despierta, despierta por favor- y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos cerrados.

Twilight despierta- dijo el pony cargándola sobre su lomo y llevándola a su cama para que descanse.

La dejo y bajo a la planta baja y lo primero que se encontró fue a Spike sorprendido- mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Que paso Spike cuanto tiempo dormí?- dijo Soul al ver al dragón totalmente sorprendido.

Ci…ci…cinco días le respondió Spike.-Twilight dijo que alguien, seguro muy poderoso torturaba tu mente en tus sueños.

Si pero quien.

**Hola hasta aquí el quinto capitulo quería hacerlo mas largo y despejar un poco dudas sobre el pasado de este personaje pero por falta de tiempo solo pude hacer esto así que el capitulo de mañana será mas largo y también veremos a todos los demás personajes pero dejaremos el tema del pasado de Soul por que eso lo dejare para otro fic donde sabremos con mayor detalle su historia y la de los otros protagonistas. Si tienen dudas, criticas o sugerencias déjenmela en los comentarios donde las responderé gracias por leer este fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 "Sueño Profundo"**

Twilight aun cansada abrió los ojos pesadamente, miro a su alrededor y se vio en su habitación, dio un bostezo y se dispuso a volver a dormir, pero recordó lo que sucedió y se levanto, rápidamente para volver a la habitación de Soul, entro en ella y vio la cama vacía, sus ojos despidieron un brillo de alegría y se tele transporto a la planta baja.

Donde esta?- le pregunto Twilight al dragón el cual sin decir una sola palabra señalo a hacia la cocina.- Bien gracias, y Spike ve a decirle a las demás- Spike asintió y salio de la biblioteca, Twilight entro a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y vio a Soul preparando algo a la princesa.

Soul despertaste.- Dijo Twilight y de repente cambio su cara por una de tristeza.-Perdón por no haber estado ahí para verlo.

De que hablas, si no hubiera sido por ti yo nunca hubiera despertado- Dijo el pony elevando el rostro de la alicornio con su casco para verla a los ojos.- Gracias princesa Twilight- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Twilight se sonrojo y también sonrío, y lo miro para luego despegarse del casco de Soul y ocultando sus sonrojadas mejillas en su melena.-No podía dejarte, me preocupe cuando no despertabas y yo… yo…- empezó a tartamudear la princesa.-Luego Spike fue a avisarles a todas las demás y yo solo me quede ahí.

Gracias, en lo profundo de esa oscuridad antes de…- se detuvo para pensar mejor lo que iba a decir.- Tu magia me salvo y me trajo de vuelta-Concluyo el pony con una sonrisa de total agradecimiento.

Y ahí estaban los dos solos en la misma posición mirándose con una sonrisa, unidos para los dos el tiempo se detuvo por un momento y luego la puerta se abrió de manera violenta dejando entrar a las demás portadoras, los dos ponis se estremecieron y se alejaron.

No puedo creer lo que veo- dijo Rainbow señalando a los dos ponis en la cocina.

Los dos se pusieron nerviosos.-No es lo que parece… yo…yo estaba…esto…-quiso explicarse el pony pero fue interrumpido.

Por fin despertaste!-Grito Rarity.

Hay dulzura estábamos tan preocupadas- Dijo AJ secándose una lagrima con el casco.

Hey amigo!- gritaron Breiyen y Ray.-Te echamos de menos que bueno que regresaste- Dijo Breiyen.

Todos te extrañamos… yo te extrañe- Dijo Fluttershy con un tono tímido y sus mejillas ruborizadas y la cabeza un poco agachada.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos, y Soul también se sonrojo, no podía creerlo. La Pegaso que le gustaba sentía lo mismo que el y sintió algo en su interior pero era diferente al brillo que sentía antes y pensó que era mejor, solo se quedo cayado mirando a la pegazo amarilla, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con mucha ternura, en ese momento algo se quebró dentro de Twilight, que solo los miraba con una sonrisa, obviamente fingida.

FIESTA DE PAREJA.-Grito Pinkie colgando de una soga disfrazada de corazón, haciendo estremecer a todos en la cocina, y en un segundo apareció en la puerta con su cañón de fiestas listo para ser disparado.-Como hiciste, a no importa- Dijo AJ sombrada.

Pinkie es Pinkie- dijo Spike poniéndose en el cuello una servilleta listo para comer.

No espera- Dijo Soul deteniendo la potencial fiesta.-Mejor mas tarde prefiero quedarme a solas con Twilight, si no les importa- Todos se miraron confundidos, se encogieron de cascos y salieron.-Tu también Spike, pero luego te compensare- Dijo Soul mirando al dragón con una sonrisa, el dragón se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría sonrío y se fue.

Twilight solo miraba al suelo mientras movía el casco como si estuviera removiendo tierra.- Felicidades- fue lo único que dijo.

Esto no estaría pasando si no fuera por ti- Dijo el pony con una sonrisa que pronto se borro al ver caer unas lagrimas de su salvadora.

No lo entiendes verdad, tu no lo sabes- Dijo Twilight con una voz temblorosa y totalmente triste.

A que te refieres Twilight. Dijo el pony echando sus orejas y mirando a su salvadora preocupado.

Yo.. yo… tu – Twilight se detuvo y volvió a llorar.

E l la abraso para calmarla, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y se retorció dejando aquel abraso.

Que te pasa- Dijo Twilight preocupada

Duele, duele mucho… duele- dijo el pony apretándose la cabeza con sus cascos, y tan repentinamente como paso se detuvo, Soul abrió los ojos aun con los cascos en su cabeza.-Se fue- dijo mirando a Twilight con unos ojos preocupados.

Twilight lo miro detenidamente y sintió un bulto en la cabeza del pony.-Creo que solo es un golpe, pero cuando te golpeaste?- Dijo Twilight llevándose un casco al mentón. Soul se paro de nuevo y vio Twilight, pero nunca había visto sus ojos de esa manera y sintió un brillo en su interior que subió hasta su cabeza y en el punto donde le había dolido empezó a brillar de una forma intensa, y el brillo aumentaba a medida de que el se acercaba a la princesa la cual la miraba sorprendida, y se aparto con una sonrisa en parte fingida en parte honesta y en parte de confusión.

Felicidades- le dijo dándose la vuelta una vez que el brillo se apago.

Felicidades por que?- Dijo el confundido Soul.

Ya sabes por tu recuperación y lo de Fluttershy- Dijo Twilight volviendo a la cara de pena.

El pony quiso decir algo que saco de lo profundo de su corazón pero a medida de que esas palabras salían se ahogaban en la garganta del pony que solo alcanzo a decir.-Gracias, por todo.

Bueno tengo algo que hacer y será mejor que salgas necesitas ejercicio y aire fresco- Dijo Twilight con su sonrisa fingida.- Y o tengo un asunto que arreglar nos vemos en la fiesta después- Dijo Twilight aun sonriente mientras el confundido pony salía de la biblioteca.- Y Soul dile a Spike que venga- El pony asintió y se fue.

Mientras tanto en las alturas dos pegasos despejaban los cielos, mientras hablaban.

Que flojera- dijo Rainbow pateando una nube.-Por que despejamos el cielo si programaron lluvia para mañana.

Si pero hagámoslo rápido así podemos ir a la fiesta de Pinkie- Dijo Ray mientras amontonaba unas nubes.

Para que haces eso. Hay que despejar el cielo no nublarlo- Dijo Rainbow recostada sobre una nube.

Oh si Big Mac dijo que le guardara unas nubes para regar el campo sur, el agua del río no fue suficiente, y así habrá mas jugo para l a época de jugo de manzana.

A si ese delicioso, delicioso jugo, espero que esta vez los Apple hagan suficiente para todo el pueblo- Dijo Rainbow recordando esa vez que gracias los hermanos Flim y Flam y su competencia hicieron suficiente jugo par todo el pueblo.

En ese momento en Sweet Apple Acres tres ponis estaban pateando los manzanos.- Vamos chicos, acabemos con esto para poder ir a la fiesta- Dijo AJ mientras pateaba otro árbol.

Eeyup.

O si y que pasara con el campo sur- Pregunto Breiyen

Big Mac le dijiste a Ray que nos guardara nubes verdad- Pregunto AJ

Eeyup

Bien sigamos- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

El tiempo pasó y Spike se encontraba con Twilight en la biblioteca, revisando libros.

Estas segura de eso Twilight- Pregunto el dragón.

Ya te lo dije Spike yo mismo vi lo que paso, pero aquí no hay nada- Dijo la alicornio mientras veía uno de sus libros.

Tal vez sea mejor preguntarle a la princesa Celestia- dijo Spike aun con duda

Oh Spike eres un genio, bien escribámosle una carta- Dijo la alicornio mientras pensaba que decir.

Listo- dijo el dragón sacando un pergamino y una pluma.

Mientras tanto en el Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie alistaba toda la fiesta con una sonrisa y una lista de materiales, planeando la mejor fiesta para esa misma tarde.

Cerca en el SPA estaban Rarity y Fluttershy pasando su día de relajación

Hay querida estoy muy feliz por ti- Dijo Rarity con unas rodajas de pepino en sus ojos.

Yo también estoy feliz pero no crees que le moleste o si no quiero molestarlo- dijo Fluttershy mientras se haca pulir los cascos.

Para nada querida solo pide a Celestia que todo salga bien- Dijo Rarity aun con las rodajas de pepino en sus ojos mientras le limaban el cuerno.

Y en la biblioteca Twilight seguía dictando al dragón su carta.-… y creo que eso es lo que esta pasando pero necesito mas información y seguro podrá ayudarme su leal estudiante Twilight Sparkle.

Spike quemo la carta con fuego mágico.- Listo- dijo con una sonrisa que se borro al ver a Twilight con una cara de tristeza.- Oh ya no estés así Twi seguro algún día se dará cuenta y…

No Spike esta mejor así al menos aun tendré a mi fiel compañero- Dijo Twilight mirando al dragón con una sonrisa.

Esta bien Twili…-no pudo terminar la frase debió a que escupió una carta, se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a leerla en voz alta.

Querida princesa Twilight acabo de leer tu carta te recomiendo que vengas a Canterlot con el pony del que me hablaste aunque tengas que traerlo en contra de su voluntad para investigar mejor todo lo que esta pasando y resolverlo de la mejor manera. Posdata ya no es necesario llamarme mentora ahora eres una princesa, te deseo lo mejor Princesa Celestia.

Bien, pero a que se refiere a en contra de su voluntas, Spike que esta pasando?.

El día paso de una manera normal para todos y acercándose la hora de la fiesta Soul volvió a la biblioteca con una gran bolsa en su lomo.

Hola Twilight, hola Spike que pasa dijo el pony confundido el ver que Twilight le dio la espalda y Spike lo miro molesto.-Bueno emm… oh si Spike lo que te prometí abrió la bolsa y cayeron unas enormes gemas de muchos colores, Spike quito su mirada molesta y se lanzo a las joyas y antes de comerlas recordó su actitud y se fue molesto, pero volvió y se llevo las gemas aun molesto.- Que le sucede al dragón y Twilight también te traje algo, dijo sacando unas flores violetas y rosadas junto con libro de encantamientos y magia de Grifos.

Twilight la sostuvo con su magia le agradeció pero aun le daba la espalda.

El pony se dispuso a irse, pero Twilight lo detuvo con su casco.- Gracias por esto- Dijo la alicornio con una sincera sonrisa y luego abraso al pony haciendo brillar su cabeza de nuevo, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.- Soul creo que se lo que esta pasando, pero necesitamos ayuda mañana iremos a Canterlot a ver a la princesa Celestia para que nos ayude, dijo Twilight preparando su magia para dejar inconciente al pony si se resistía.

Bueno tal vez sea mejor si tenemos su ayuda- Dijo el pony sin dejar de abrasar a Twilight.- Bueno pero hablaremos de eso después ahora hay que ir a la fiesta de Pinkie.

Si eso mejor ve tu yo estoy muy cansada no creo que pueda ir- Dijo Twilight fingiendo un bostezo.

Eres muy mala para mentir- Río Soul.- Pero si no quieres ir te comprendo yo tampoco quiero ir.

Pero debes ir es tu fiesta- dijo Twilight un poco molesta.

Bueno hice una parada para hablar con Pinkie y le dije que cambiara la fiesta para Spike ya que de seguro me perdí su cumpleaños.

O eres amable pero su cumpleaños… bueno… en realidad… lo que quiero decir… es que, deberíamos llevar a Spike a su fiesta y luego volver- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Llamo a Spike le dijo que lo llevarían a la fiesta y así lo hicieron, salieron los tres juntos y caminaron por el pueblo hasta llegar al Sugar Cube Corner, durante el camino nadie dijo una sola palabra, el único sonido era el de Spike devorando sus gemas sobre el lomo de Twilight, llegaron a su destino y se despidieron dejando al dragón en la puerta y saliendo sigilosamente para no ser obligados a entrar por sus amigos.-Rápido antes de que Pinkie nos vea y nos obligue a entrar- Dijo Soul agachando la cabeza.

Twilight sonrió.- Tengo una mejor idea- Dijo e hizo brillar su cuerno y se tele transportaron apareciendo cerca de un arroyo donde se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje nocturno.

Twilight que hacemos aquí?- Dijo Soul sin darse cuenta de que su cabeza volvía a brillar.

No lo sé tu dímelo- dijo Twilight señalando la cabeza de Soul.

Pero yo hice esto?- Si mejor no tardamos para ir a Canterlot- Dijo Twilight mirando al pony preocupada

Si será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Soul dando la espalda a ese bello paisaje.

No espera, mira ese paisaje, no es hermoso?- dijo Twilight sentándose mirando el paisaje.

Si tienes razón, es hermoso- dijo el corcel sentándose a su lado, y quedaron ahí los dos solos en aquel hermoso paisaje, mirando aquel astro que generosamente traía la princesa Luna, miraron el astro enorme y el cual se reflejaba en el arroyo y daba un espectacular brillo azul por el paisaje.

Esto es hermoso- dijo Soul mirando a Twilight en aquel paisaje, y la miro apreciando su belleza a la luz de la luna, no pudo resistir la tentación y la abrazo, ella se sonrojo pero no detuvo el abrazo se entregó al abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del corcel, este se sonrojo y acaricio la melena de Twilight, los minutos se volvieron horas y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos en el lago.

Se vieron los primeros rayos del bello sol asomándose y despertando a los dos ponis, la primera fue Twilight que abrió sus ojos pesadamente quedando momentáneamente cegada por la luz, poco a poco volvió a abrir sus ojos, i miro el paisaje unos segundos hasta que lo recordó.-Oh no Canterlot- Hizo brillar su cuerno y los dos aparecieron en la biblioteca, Soul seguía durmiendo Twilight alisto una mochila, dio un vistazo rápido a un libro, se puso su corona lista para un hechizo.-Por favor que funcione- Dijo la alicornio mientras el brillo se hacia mas intenso, mas intenso hasta que los dos desaparecieron.

Momentos después en el salón real de Canterlot, un brillo apareció y brillo intensamente dejando ver a los dos ponis ahí, en frente de la princesa Celestia quien acababa de traer el sol, Soul impresionantemente seguía durmiendo.

-princesa Twilight que bueno que llegaste- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

Princesa Celestia, usted sabe e que se trata todo esto- Dijo Twilight preocupada mientras señalaba la cabeza de Soul la cual despedía un leve y débil brillo.

Tendremos que averiguarlo pero para eso el no debe despertar, aun- dijo Celestia cambiando su mirada por una seria mientras hizo brillar su cuerno por un segundo en la cabeza del pony, el cual solo puso una cara de dolor y volvió a dormir.

Mientras tanto en ponyville, en el Sugar Cube Corner, siete ponis y un dragón dormían totalmente agotados, de lo que seguro fue una noche muy divertida, pero ninguno sabia que Twilight y Soul se habían ido.

**Hola que les pareció? Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 y seguro muchos dirán que me estoy desviando del tema principal pero no es así, muy solo que esto tiene que pasar para que todo vuelva a tener un equilibrio había pensado hacerlo mas largo pero por diversos factores no lo pude hacer y ya se acerca el final de la primera temporada y en la otra historia nos esperan mas sorpresas ya que decidí que mis fics tengas relación, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, preguntas o criticas para ser respondidas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 "Lealtad Enamorada"**

En la tranquila y bella ponyvile, siete ponis y un dragón acababan de despertar de la fiesta de la otra noche, Spike fue el primero en abrir los ojos lentamente aun con un poco de sueño, se levantó y fue por un vaso de jugo de manzana, mientras los demás también se levantaban, y AppleJacck fue la que se percató primero de lo que sucedía.-Por mis corrales que paso, rápido Brei levántate por todas las manzanas tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás con el jugo de manzanas- Dijo AJ mientras corría hacia la salida.- Nos vemos más tarde, creo- Se despidió AJ saliendo a todo galope, y Brei se fue tras ella sin decir ni una palabra.

Pasaron unas horas y poco a poco todos se fueron a sus actividades diarias, Spike se fue a la biblioteca ignorando que Twilight y Soul se habían ido.

Twilight!, Soul!¿Siguen durmiendo?- dijo el dragón entrando a la biblioteca, y encontrarse con una carta encima el sofá

"Spike, Soul y yo no tuvimos tiempo para esperarte así que te dejamos solo, cuida la casa y a Owilicius por mi hasta que vuelva no creo tardar mucho pero, tu estas a cargo, no te olvides de todas la actividades que tenía planeadas, debes realizarlas por mí y hay comida suficiente para unos días así que de eso no te preocupes, te quiere Twilight".

Así que tengo la casa para mí solo eh?- dijo Spike.- Esto se va a poner bueno, corrió a un estante saco un libro y empezó a buscar un lugar hasta que encontró un hoyo disfrazado, le quito el disfraz y muchas gemas de todos los colores cayeron a sus pies y el pequeño dragón rio inocentemente.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, AppleJacck y AppleBloom llevaba los cestos llenos de manzanas a la abuela Smith para que esta seleccionara a las mejores manzanas para hacer el jugo mientras Big Mac y Breiyen daban energía a la máquina, corriendo sobre una plataforma, después de un rato todos estaban descansando, y la abuela Smith y AppleBloom entraron a la cabaña a preparar la cena mientras que Big Mac fue a ver el granero dejando solos a Breiyen y AppleJack con un silencio incomodo, haciendo que los dos se miraran esperando que el otro dijera algo y Breiyen rompió el silencio.- Em ¿un día duro no AppleJack?- Dijo nervioso el pony rascándose la nuca con el casco.

Si tu lo dices, pero no te imaginas como es la cosecha de zap-manzanas, es mas duro- Respondió AppleJack con una sonrisa.

Quisiera verlo, ayudar, ya sabes- dijo Breiyen aun nervioso.

Pues deberías cada ayuda es buena-Dijo AppleJack con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que el pony estaba nervioso, ya que a ella no se le puede engañar.- Emm Brei pasa algo?

No por que debería pasar algo, digo somos amigos y eso, pero no te entiendo, además…

Tranquilo vaquero, estas más nervioso que gusano el día de jugo de manzana, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Bueno yo… veras… tu es difícil de explicar la cuestión es que…

Hora de cenar!-Grito AppleBloom desde la puerta de la cabaña.

Bueno me lo dices después de comer, me muero de hambre- Dijo AppleJack levantándose y caminando hacia la cabaña.

(Me salve, no se qué me pasa que no puedo hablar con ella). Pensó Breiyen. Y se fue detrás de AppleJack buscando una excusa para no decirle nada después de la cena.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Oh Angel, no lo he visto en todo el día crees que se espanto por lo que dije? Tal vez no debí hacerlo pero no lo aguante mas- Dijo Fluttershy mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su conejo, quien la miraba enojado.

Tal vez no vuelva a hablarme y se vaya del pueblo- La pegaso se detuvo para comenzar a llorar, pero Angel la detuvo y le dio una cachetada para calmarla.

Auch! Tienes razón Angel debo calmarme seguro está haciéndole favores a ¡TWILIGHT!-La pegaso dijo molesta la última parte.

Angel se asustó ya que hace mucho que no había visto a Fluttershy desde que fue a ese curso de autoconfianza.

Si seguro esta con Twilight, haciéndole favores mientras yo preocupándome por el- aun protestando con un casco en la cabeza.

Y no le importo lo que le dije hoy y yo no le importo- esta vez cambio su cara furiosa por una triste y se echó a llorar.

Angel le dio otra cachetada.- Oh Angel, tienes razón ire mañana a verlo i ver que es lo que el quiere- dijo Fluttershy levantando la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en las nubes que eran las casas de Rainbow y Rapidray, Ray ya no podía aguantar la tentación y fue a la casa de Rainbow.

Hola Rainbow, puedo pasar?- dijo Ray tímidamente a interior de la casa-nube de Rainbow Dash

Emm supongo que sí, que quieres?-dijo Rainbow dejando pasar a Ray a su casa.

Bueno fue un día muy duro y todo eso- dijo con una leve risa de nervios.- Que dices si vamos a comer algo- dijo rascándose la nuca con un casco evitando ser cursi y parecer nervioso ya que eso no le gustaba a Rainbow.

Bueno, está bien tengo hambre, un segundo enseguida vuelvo- dijo Rainbow totalmente indiferente, entro a su habitación y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.- HAY NO LO PUEDO CREER, QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION, uff bueno cálmate Rainbow cálmate no te pongas nerviosa- Se dijo a ella misma mientras se arreglaba rápidamente la melena.

Rainbow bajo y los dos pegasos bajaron al pueblo, los dos estaban literalmente enamorados pero ninguno lo sabía ni se atrevía a demostrarlo pero en uno de los dos se veía que esa noche iba revelarlo todo.

La noche transcurría, y los Apple ya se alistaban para dormir y Breiyen se iba a su casa para poder descansar de todo el trabajo que le había costado convencer a AppleJack que solo le iba decir que tenía hambre y nada más.(Tengo que planear bien todo lo que le voy a decir). Pensó Breiyen.

Pinkie Pie se encontraba comiendo pan con dulce de manzana, caramelos y salsa picante para "darle sabor".

Rarity y Sweetie Belle estaban cenando en la boutique Carrusel.

Fluttershy como era costumbre ya estaba dormida, pero ahora su suave rostro y parte de su almohada estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que había derramado hasta quedarse dormida.

Ray y Rainbow estaban charlando caminando por el pueblo pues habían decidido caminar hasta cansarse y recién volar a sus casa-nubes, y decidieron recostarse en una nube para admirar la hermosa noche que había traído la princesa luna y pasaron un rato mirando aquel paisaje sin decir una palabra, haciendo el típico juego miradas, hasta que por un error ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, quedando totalmente en un momento incomodo de silencio pero por alguna razón ninguno podía dejar de mirar al otro.

Siguieron así por un momento, hasta que una ráfaga de viento movió unas cuantas nubes dejando brillar a la luna en todo su esplendor y los quedaron solos sobre la única nube que no se movió demasiado debido al peso de esta.

El paisaje era hermoso, la única nube en el cielo brillaba, junto con todo el paisaje debajo de ella, la luna era de un tamaño perfecto haciendo que cada estrella mostrara su esplendor dando un romántico brillo a los dos pegasos.

Rainbow Dash bajo sus orejas y continuo mirando a Rapidray, con su corazón totalmente acelerado y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Rapidray, no podía creer lo bella que era Rainbow Dash bajo la luz de la luna, la que le daba un brillo especial a todo su cuerpo, sus ojos su pelo todo era perfecto.

El silencio incomodo se fue y se volvió una lucha de miradas buscando un tema de conversación, los segundos se hacían minutos y los dos seguían apreciando sus cuerpos sin saber que decir , les gustaba eso pero pronto alguien tendría que decir algo antes de que se volviera incomodo de nuevo.

Rapidray no soporto mas sus impulsos se acerco mas a Rainbow Dash y la abrazo para mirar de nuevo el paisaje nocturno.

Rainbow sintió un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo, y luego simplemente se acomodo sobre Ray para seguir mirando el paisaje.

Es realmente una hermosa noche- Dijo Rainbow con la voz un poco temblorosa y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

La mejor de todas- Respondio Ray totalmente relajado sintiendo la cabeza de Rainbow apoyarse más cerca de su cuello.

Ambos guardaron silencio por lo que ellos creían unos minutos pero ya había pasado media hora, hasta que el silencio se rompió nuevamente.

Como quisiera que cada noche fuera así- Dijo Ray con un suspiro.

Yo también quiero lo mismo- Dijo Rainbow, de repente vino una idea a la cabeza de Rainbow para no quedar otra vez en silencio.- Oye que tal si volvemos a tierra antes de que por tanta presión hagamos que esta nube deje caer agua- Dijo Rainbow.

Si tu lo dices- Ambos se levantaron y empujaron la nube donde estaban acostados para que no interfiera con su paisaje.

Ahora se recostaron en el césped, para también mirar la montañas y el rio a la luz de la luna, ambos giraron sus rostros para mirar el reflejo de la luna en un lago pero se resbalaron y rodaron uno encima del otro hasta llegar a sus orillas, riendo por la situación.

Rainbow termino sobre Rapidray con una encantadora sonrisa que levemente brillaba con el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

Se volvieron a mirar y mientras Rainbow miraba impresionada a Ray el contemplaba su brillo, su melena que caía por un lado de su cabeza y sus hermosos ojos.

Rainbow y Ray sin darse cuenta acercaban su rostro al del otro, hasta que Rainbow dio el primer paso, y le robo un corto beso al pegaso a la luz de la luna y su reflejo en aquel lago. Ray abrió los ojos impresionado por el beso, Rainbow estaba totalmente sonrojada si quiso disculparse pero antes de poder decir una palabra Ray le devolvió el beso y lentamente Rainbow cerro los ojos, y los se quedaron ahí con el astro de la princesa luna de testigo la lealtad había encontrado un amor.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron y volvieron a mirarse, Ray acaricio la melena de Rainbow y la acomodo detrás de su oreja para poder apreciar su rostro, siguieron así unos segundos hasta que Rainbow se acostó al lado de Ray mirando el paisaje y el aquel lago en el que encontraron a su amor,

Pasaron media hora más mirando aquel paisaje y luego emprendieron vuelo hasta sus casas.

Ya en casa de Rainbow Dash los dos se despidieron pero dándose un último beso de despedida y Ray se marchó a su casa.

No lo puedo creer- Dijo Rainbow emocionada.- No lo puedo creer, por favor princesa Luna que esto no sea un sueño-dijo Rainbow más emocionada.-Esta noche fue perfecta, fue perfecta, tranquila Rainbow solo es un pegaso nada más, un pegaso que ,me quiere YUHUUUU- Grito y se lanzó a su cama de nubes a dormir después de la noche perfecta.

**Hola que les pareció el capítulo de hoy y mañana tendremos el final de temporada pero no será de meses como en la TV jeje. Si fue un poco corto pero me costó mucho desarrollar la historia sin Soul, no se olviden mañana el final de la primera témpora con una de las portadoras enamorada por fin, dejen sus comentarios, y sugerencias para ver algunas imágenes de los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en la segunda temporada vayan a la página de Facebook "Fanfics, Loyal Soul". Gracias por su apoyo sin el cual esto se habría quedado a medias. Le dedico este capítulo a mi primo E.A.C.A. si lees esto gracias por tu apoyo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 "Muy Pronto"**

La noche daba su fin, y el sol salía gracias a la princesa Celestia iluminando todo, poco a poco cada rincón de ecuestrita despertaba lentamente para otro día normal en sus vidas, pero en Ponyville la biblioteca seguía casi en su totalidad vacía, la noche anterior fue una noche muy fría y larga para el pequeño bebe dragón que cuidaba de la biblioteca, y este comenzaba a preocuparse, pero lo que para el una de las peores noches para Rainbow Dash y RapidRay fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Mientras tanto en una hermosa cabaña en los límites del bosque Everfree una Pegaso se levantaba, para hacer sus labores y todo el día que había planeado, después de que sus pajarillos le cepillasen el largo pelo, y después de estirar sus alas unos momentos, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y el de sus animales, paso un largo rato preparando el desayuno, triste sin entonar la melodía que siempre entonaba para hacer algo, pasaron los minutos y todos ya habían desayunado, ella los dejo y salió a dar una pequeña caminata con la cara triste y la cabeza más agachada de lo que ya acostumbraba estar y camino sin rumbo fijo mientras sus pensamientos la comían viva, se dirigió al puesto de manzanas y compro algunas, luego unas moras y lechugas tuvo que comprar una mochila ya que no había llevado la suya, volvió a su casa y dejo todo ahí no sabía bien para que había comprado todo eso pero lo guardo, esponjo la cola de Angel y cuido de sus animales un rato, volvió a salir pero esta vez más decidida y un poco más alegre.

Siguió su camino hacia la casa de quien seguro sabría que decirle, iba hacia la boutique de Rarity ya que era su mejor amiga y la que siempre le daba consejos y siempre sabía que decir.

Mientras tanto un pego hacia su labor de aplanar algunas nubes para que no haga niebla, mientras veía a una Pegaso que retiraba las nubes tomando muchos descansos.-(Lo de ayer fue maravilloso, pero que será lo que ella quiere, tengo que tratar de acercarme y la veré de una vez si lo de ayer significo algo)-Pensó Ray totalmente decidido y empezó a aplastar las nubes mas rápido para poder hablar con Rainbow Dash, al cabo de unos minutos ya hbia terminado su labor y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rainbow, quien trataba de no mirarlo y concentrarse en su tarea.

Hey, Rainbow- dijo Ray acercándose a la Pegaso que trato de no hacerle caso.- Necesitas ayuda?

Emm, claro, digo claro que no pero si quieres ayudarme esta bien- Dijo Rainbow sin mirarlo y con tono despreocupado.

Los dos movían las nubes, pero Rainbow siempre evitaba mirar a Ray.

Emm ¿Rainbow estas bien?-Dijo Soul tratando de mirarla.

Si claro digo ¿Por qué no estaría bien?- respondió evitando la mirada de Ray

Ray se impacientaba a cada momento y no pudo aguantarlo mas y se acerco a Rainbow y le dijo.- Rainbow, mirame, por favor- Con un tono decidido pero amable.

Rainbow se giro lentamente y miro a Ray, el rostro de Rainbow era totalmente extraño, tenia una sonrisa muy especial y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sus ojos despedían un hermoso brillo, era tanto que Ray abrió los ojos impresionado por la belleza de Rainbow y por que nunca la había visto así.

Bueno Rainbow, emm no se como decirlo pero lo de anoche para mi fue especial- dijo Ray con una sonrisa y un tono amable.

Para mi igual, digo fue genial- Dijo Rainbow quien se sonrojo mas y miro al suelo avergonzada.

Bueno el punto es este, yo me preguntaba si tuuu… perdón me preguntaba si tu- Ray hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y continuo- ¿si tu quisieras ser mi yegua especial?- dijo sonrojándose levemente y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Rainbow puso los ojos como platos y estos se dilataban poco a poco debido a lo contenta que estaba y la impresión que tubo, sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad por la impresión pero solo por un segundo y se volvieron a sonrojar levemente.- yo… yo… -(oh por dios que emoción que emoción, bien tranquila Rainbow solo es un Pegaso nada mas tranquila).- claro por que no, digo me gustas y todo eso, por que no mejor seguimos con nuestro trabajo, jejeje.-Respondió Rainbow tratando de fingir que no le interesaba pero no podía evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

Bueno- dijo Ray sonriente y dio una patada a la nube.- ¿Qué dices si después te invito el almuerzo?- dijo Ray abrazando a Rainbow, ella se estremeció totalmente y solo sonrío y se sonrojo aun mas.

Terminaron sus labores y se dirigieron al pueblo a gozar de su primer almuerzo en pareja, algo nuevo para los dos ya que nunca habían tenido pareja, y tampoco sabían como iban a decirles a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la boutique Carrusel, Rarity trataba de animar a Fluttershy desde que llego a su casa, totalmente devastada por no saber nada de Soul, estaban almorzando las dos solas.

Oh, cariño no te pongas así, aun no lo sabes- dijo Rarity con una voz compasiva

Lo se, Rarity pero me pongo a pensar en lo que puede pasar y…- Fluttershy no termino la frase y volvió a llorar.

Mira- dijo Rarity llevándose un casco al mentón.- podemos hacer algo.

Pero… que- dijo la Pegaso secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Vamos a la biblioteca y nos quitamos las dudas de una vez por todas- dijo Rarity totalmente decidida.

Si tienes razón- dijo Fluttershy decidida pero cambio su actitud por una mas tímida.- pero…pero…pero que tal si lo molestamos, tal vez esta haciendo algo muy importante.

Rarity se llevo un casco a la frente y sonrío.- mira cariño, se que estas enamorada ,p ero si no te quitas esas dudas de la mente, te comerán por dentro, mejor nos enteramos de una vez.

Si tienes razón será mejor que vayamos- dijo la Pegaso aun no totalmente convencida.

Las dos terminaron de comer su almuerzo, y transcurrió el tiempo hasta que decidieron que era hora de ir a casa de Twilight.

Mientras tanto Rainbow y Ray habían terminado de almorzar y se dirigían al lago para relajarse un momento antes de tener que volver a sus labores.

Que pasara ahora?- pregunto Rainbow un tanto indiferente.

-A que te refieres?-dijo Ray confundido.

-Me refiero a… que sigue ahora, ya sabes el proximo paso.

-Bueno, creo que será contarles a nuestros amigos.

-Claro- pero no digas nada cursi, no es genial- dijo Rainbow saliendo del lago para recostarse en la orilla seguida de Ray.

-Claro se todo lo que te gusta, y haremos todo a su tiempo.

-Eso esta mejor- dijo Rainbow recostandose al lado de Ray aoyandose en su pecho.

-Claro Dash, creo que tengo suerte de terminar a tu lado, tener una relacion contigo.

-Si yo también, bueno creo que es hora de volver al trabajo- Dijo Rainbow estirando sus alas.

Ray hizo lo mismo y emprendieron vuelo juntos.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Twilight.- Twilight, Spike, Soul, abran!- decia Rarity mientras tocaba la puerta, después de un momento Spike le abrió con una sonrisa.

-Hola

-Hola Spike, pero que paso aquí parece que Twilight se enfermo- dijo Rarity al entrar y ver todo un desorden.

- Bueno, de hecho Twilight no esta.

Y Soul.

-Tampoco ambos se fueron a Canterlot, la princesa les dijo que fueran y me dejaron a cuidar la biblioteca adem… ¿emm Rarity que le pasa a Fluttershy?- dijo el pequeo dragón al ver a Fluttershy llorando.

-Nada Spike, que tal si limpias nos vemos mañana- Se despiedio Rarity mientras salia de la biblioteca con una sonrisa.

-Beno adios.

Spike cerro la perta y Rarity se dirigio a Fluttershy.- Vamos cariño, seguro es algo importante y no tardaran en llegar, ademas creeme, Soul siente lo mismo por ti que tu por el.

Fluttershy dejo de llorar por un momento y miro a Rarity.- ¿El te dijo eso?

-Bueno no es que me lo haya dicho… pero yo lo se confia en mi.

Fluttershy dio un tremendo suspiro y sonrío.- Bueno eso me ayuda.. gracias mejor vuelvo a casa Ángel debe estar hambriento, perdón si te moleste.

-Para nada cariño, es mas mañana iremos al SPA a relajarnos por completo y…- Rarity no termino la frase por que fue interrumpida.

-… y luego iremos a Canterlot- dijo Fluttershy con un tono serio.

-Si iremos a Canterlot y… espera ¿Qué?- dijo Rarity sorprendida.

-iremos aCanterlot debo saberlo Rarity, debo saberlo- Dijo Fluttershy aun con tono serio.

Oh, te entiendo cariño pero no podemos hacer eso haci que tal si están en una misión importante o haciendo algo para la princesa o…

-Casandose- dijo la Pegaso cambiando su tono serio a uno de enojo.

Rarity se llevo un casco a la frente, aspiro aire y sonrío.- no creo que eso este pasando, querida, pero si quieres averiguarlo, iremos pero no mañana tengo unos pedidos importantes que hacer, yo te avisare.

-Esta bien Rarity, gracias por todo- Fluttershy se fue hacia su casa, mientras Rarity la miraba preocupada.-Oh pobre Fluttershy, lo quiere demasiado, espero que esto tenga un buen final- dijo Rarity antes de irse a su casa.

**Hola que les pareció, mmm si esta un poco corto pero en verdad extraño a Soul, es difícil desarrollar el capitulo sin el pero no se preocupen que el y Twilight pronto estarán devuelta, en la siguiente temporada, y perdón por tardar en subir este capitulo pero no estaba inspirado dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**PD: Comenten que pareja les suena mejor Fluttershy y Soul o Twilight y Soul, o otra pareja que les pueda gustar.**


	9. MiniFic (LoyalSoul yTwilight Sparkle )

**Capitulo 1 "En la oscuridad"**

Era de mañana en Canterlot y en el salón real se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Twilight con un pony dormido en medio de ellas , mientras discutían que hacer para descubrir algo que las inquietaba.

Mientras tanto el pony se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.-Por que estoy aquí?- que paso- Dijo el pony parado sobre la oscuridad infinita de aquel sitio, mientras miraba hacia todas partes en busca de una salida, pero solo se encontraba con una infinita oscuridad, el pony se sentó a pensar en que haría cuando una voz lo interrumpió, una voz de ultratumba que el ya había escuchado antes.- NO TE APARTASTE POR MUCHO, VERDAD EXTRANJERO?- dijo la voz con un aire burlón

Que… que quieres de mi. Dijo el asustado pony mientras retrocedía.-Quien eres tu.

QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LAS VOY A OBTENER DESPUÉS DE TODO LA MISMA PRINCESA CELESTIA ES QUIEN TE DEVOLVIO A MI- dijo la voz soltando una maligna carcajada.

No, no mientes, además Twilight no permitiría que haga eso- Dijo el pony totalmente furioso.

ENCERIO?,PERO AQUÍ NO ESTOY PARA HABLAR AHORA MUESTRAMELO- grito la voz enfurecida.

Cuando dijo eso, entre toda la oscuridad se formo un remolino que absorbió al pony dentro de el. El pony apareció en un pueblo muy familiar, mirando por la ventana mientras un pequeño unicornio gris de crin negra se le acerco.- Hola papi, mira lo que puedo hacer- dijo el pequeño mientras hizo brillar su cuerno y levanto unas rocas con su magia.

Muy bien hijo ya aprendiste a usar magia- dijo el pony que había sido absorbido por los recuerdos, pero de repente las rocas que el pequeño hacia flotar le cayeron encima y este comenzó a llorar.-No te preocupes todo estará bien, no te hiciste daño o si?- Dijo el pony preocupado mientras abrasaba a su hijo.

El viene- Dijo el pequeño mientras aun lloraba.-El viene y es por tu culpa- dijo el pequeño dandose la vuelta revelando unos ojos verdes con una mirada y sonrisa maligna, padre se espanto al ver esto y de repente vio como todo ese mundo empezaba a derrumbarse y a morir, el se agacho esperando su destino pero volvió a aparecer en aquel lugar de oscuridad infinita.- Y PUEDO TORTURAR TE MIL MANERAS MAS PERO SI SIGO HACIENDO ESO NUNCA DESPERTARAS Y ME SERAS INUTIL, ASÍ QUE MUESTRAMELO! AHORA- grito la voz lista para otra ronda de recuerdos alterados para torturar la mente del pony el cual hizo un esfuerzo por despertar.

Mientras Twilight y la princesa seguían hablando sobre como descubrir lo que sucedía el pony abrió un poco los ojos, para hacer un esfuerzo de hablar.- Re…cuer…dos- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Claro debemos ver sus recuerdos- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

Soul estas bien?- dijo Twilight viendo a Soul completamente dormido.

Dentro de la oscuridad, Soul se lamentaba por no dar el mensaje completo a las princesas mientras la voz se burlaba de el y le agradecía por pedir ayuda a las princesas.- GRACIAS, SI TU NO PUEDES MOSTRARME TUS SECRETOS ENTONCES LAS PRINCESAS ME AYUDARAN A HACERLO Y TU NO DESPERTARAS HASTA QUE LO VEA TODO- Dijo la voz con un tono amenazador.

Nunca, nunca te mostrare nada- dijo Soul parándose desafiando a la oscuridad.

De repente una intensa luz amarilla ilumino la oscuridad, y se llevó a Soul en una especie de portal, de la inmensa oscuridad salió una sombra y se fue con Soul al mundo de los recuerdos.

Twilight estoy entrando en los recuerdos de Soul- dijo la princesa poniendo su cuerno junto a la cabeza de Soul.- Ven rápido y también lo veras.

Twilight, acerco su cuerno a la cabeza de Soul y este empezó a despedir un brillo distinto del que ella estaba acostumbrada este era un brillo blanco, pronto los cuernos de las princesas brillaron mas intensamente hasta iluminar toda la sala.

Soul salió del misterioso portal y vio que era mucho más joven, y estaba en lo que el consideraba su ciudad natal, Los pegasus, miro todo su cuerpo y vio que tenía alas.- Pero cómo? Yo no recuerdo que esto haya pasado, yo nunca fui un pegaso.

No lo fuiste- contesto Celestia mientras aparecía junto con Twilight frente a Soul.- Este recuerdo no es natural fue creado, n se quien lo hiso pero tu no lo recuerdas por que este recuerdo no te pertenece, debemos viajar mas atrás en tus recuerdos para asi saber todo por que no nos puedes contar nada.

Que?, princesa es muy peligroso ver los recuerdos podríamos alterar toda su persona, que tal si usamos un hechizo de memoria como lo hice para recuperar a mis amigas- dijo Twilight alistando su cuerno.

No- respondió Celestia de manera cortante.- Él ya está alterado, lo está desde hace mucho y si usamos el hechizo de memoria el recordara esto, todos los recuerdos que no le pertenecen y fueron inventados serán parte de él y el creerá que si paso, dejándonos sin ninguna oportunidad de saber la verdad- explico Celestia con un tono de total calma.- No nos queda de otra que aventurarnos en todos sus recuerdos, descubrir cuáles son los falsos y cuales verdaderos y eliminar a los falsos para poder usar el hechizo de memoria.

Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Cómo sabremos cual recuerdo es falso y cual es verdadero?- dijo Twilight preocupada

Celestia cambio su mirada firme y calmada por una de confusión y preocupación.-No lo sé pero lo averiguaremos, tal vez necesitemos tu elemento de la armonía es bueno que lo hayas traído.

Pero, princesa por que dice eso- Dijo Twilight con una mirada curiosa.

Celestia la miro seriamente.- Porque tú eres la que averiguara todo, yo no puedo quedarme.

Que!?-Grito Twilight aterrada.- Pero no puedo hacerlo sola princesa.

Celestia abrazo a Twilight con su ala y le hablo con una voz maternal.- Tu puedes hacerlo, sabes bien que te ayudaría en esta travesía, pero si estoy aquí el sol nunca bajara, y luna aun no es lo suficientemente madura ni tiene el poder suficiente para bajar el sol y traer la luna, yo tampoco lo soy, de hecho después de que desterré a nightmare moon me tomo mucho tiempo aprender a hacer el trabajo de mi hermana, tienes que hacerlo.

Pero y si no lo logro? ¿qué tal si fallo?- Dijo Twilight mirando al suelo imaginándose fallar esa prueba.

No lo harás, porque tú eres la princesa de la magia y la armonía Twilight por eso es que no te di un reino como a Cadence, pero antes debes aprender como reconocer las memorias falsas como esta y también debes aprender como eliminarlas, mira- dijo Celestia dirigiendo su mirada a Soul, hizo brillar su cuerno y sus alas se cayeron como si fueran un simple adorno y Soul cayo de las nubes pero Celestia lo atrapo con su magia y lo mantuvo flotando.-Todos sus recuerdos deben ser puestos a prueba, de la manera más mortal posible, pero si falla debes salvarlo por que i en su recuerdos el muere nunca despertara también si se lastima, cuando despierte no podrá hacer muchas cosas porque en sus recuerdos nunca se habría curado de esa herida.

Está bien princesa- Dijo Twilight con una mirada de valentía.

Una cosa más- dijo Celestia.- Si en algún recuerdo para ponerlo a prueba tienes que hablar con el no lo hagas directamente disfrázate o habla con alguien para que lo haga puedes hablar con otros ponis en sus recuerdos pero no con el o también alterarías sus recuerdos. Ahora debes aprender a eliminar los recuerdos falsos pero estos funcionan también para borrar los recuerdos originales, no los borres o podría pasar algo muy malo, el hechizo es parecido al de la leyenda del estanq…- En ese momento se abrió un agujero multicolor que absorbió a la princesa Celestia sin que pudiera decirle a Twilight del hechizo y como salir de ahí.

Princesa!-Twilight galopo tratando de alcanzarla pero fue inútil, y quedo sola en ese recuerdo, confundida.

Princesa, princesa despierte, se encuentra bien?-Un guardia despertó a la princesa y al ver que esta se despertaba se dirigió a despertar a Twilight.- no!- dijo la princesa Celestia.- no la despierte yo me encargo de ella. Dijo haciendo flotar a Soul y Twilight aun dormidos, se los llevo.

**Hola que les pareció el nuevo minific así es como lo llamare ya que no será muy largo, además en lo que dure este minific en el principal Amor en Equestria no aparecerán los personajes de Soul ni Twilight, pero eso lo veremos más adelante dejen sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y como ya lo pedí si tienen un OC y quieren que salga en el minific (además de en otras historias) publiquen una imagen de el junto con toda su descripción en la página de Facebook "Fanfics, Loyal Soul" no necesito tantos así que elegiré a los que se apeguen a este minific.**


	10. MiniFic (2)

**Capitulo 2 "No estas sola"**

La princesa Celestia se había ido, y Twilight se encontraba sola en Los Pegasus en el falso recuerdo de Soul pensando en la manera de como eliminar ese recuerdo y como brincar de un recuerdo a otro, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos por un momento y dejo caer a Soul, quien pego un grito de susto pero aterrizo sobre una nube la cual aguanto su peso sorprendiendo a Twilight ya que solo los pegasos podían estar sobre las nubes, ella lo miro.-¿Qué como es que pudo? Entonces este recuerdo no es del todo falso- miro el lugar donde se le habían caído las alas al pony y estas seguían ahí no se habían desvanecido.- Así que alguna vez fuiste un pegaso, no lo recuerdas, pero aun en parte sigues siendo un pegaso- dijo Twilight para si misma e hizo brillar su cuerno para saltar del recuerdo a otro y lo logro abrió un portal morado con su magia y entro en el, el pony fue arrastrado dentro, y luego el portal comenzó a cerrarse pero una sombra logro entrar junto con los ponis antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Al otro lado estaba en el cosmos de la mente de Soul había varias ventanas que llevaban a sus recuerdos, era como el lugar donde la princesa Celestia le dijo a Twilight que iba a ser princesa pero este era mas grande con más ventanas.- Tengo que ver cada uno de esos recuerdos- Suspiro Twilight.- Tengo que darme prisa, pero ¿cómo eliminare los recuerdos falsos?- Se sentó a pensar y vio un recuerdo donde estaba su biblioteca, y entro en ella para poder revisar sus libros.- Dijo leyenda del están…¿a qué se refería? Quizás a la leyenda… tengo que probarlo- Dijo Twilight para si misma y entro a la biblioteca para comprobarlo, cuando entro y trato de tomar uno de sus libros este se cayo he hizo un agujero negro que crecía.- este es un recuerdo falso, debo probarlo- hizo brillar su cuerno y el recuerdo empezó a desvanecerse, Twilight salió de ahí pero al salir Soul se había ido, levanto su cabeza para poder ver a donde pero no lo encontró en ningún lado.-Soul! Soul! Donde estas!?-Grito Twilight sin obtener ninguna respuesta.- bueno tendré que entrar en sus recuerdos sola- dijo Twilight para ella misma y entro en uno de los recuerdos de Soul.

Dentro de este vio un paisaje, hermoso, el sol brillaba radiante iluminando todo el lugar, y Twilight vio un pequeño potro sin cutie mark se trataba del pequeño Soul. Que jugaba en el lugar con otros dos ponis uno era un Pegaso y el otro un unicornio, los tres jugaban en aquel hermoso paisaje, mientras trataban de hallar su talento especial, hasta que el pequeño Soul empezó a olfatear algo, se agacho y empezó a cavar con el casco mientras sus amigos observaban asombrados, Soul termino de cavar y saco unas enormes y brillantes gemas azules, de repente un brillo ilumino el costado del pequeño Soul y apareció una gema roja de cutie mark indicando su talento para el rastreo de gemas sin usar magia. Twilight solo se limitaba a mirar estaba segura de que ese recuerdo era verdadero pero tenia que pensar como ponerlo a prueba, hasta que se ocurrió, hacer el mismo hechizo que un día AppleBloom le pidió para que su cutie mark apareciera, el costado de Soul volvió a brillar por un segundo pero al pagarse su cutie mark estaba intacta, Twilight espero para que desapareciera pero no paso nada así que decidió irse pero unos segundos antes de que se marche escucho los gritos de los amigos de Soul se volteo y vio que ellos habían huido, y su cutie mark de esa gema roja se había vuelto negra, y de sus ojos salían, unas chispas violetas, el pequeño Soul se sentó a llorar mientras ese bello paisaje se volvía gris, Twilight se le acerco y lo miro sin hablarle como le había dicho la princesa Celestia, el pequeño Soul la miro aun con esas chispas violetas en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.- No debiste hacerlo ahora el lo sabe- dijo el pequeño Soul con la voz quebrada y se agacho y poco a poco su cuerpo se desintegro.

Bien este recuerdo es flso, ¿pero a que se referia con "ahora el lo sabe"?- Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno para eliminar el recuerdo falso, y todo comenzo a destruirse. La alicornio salio de ahí con unas lagrimas en los ojos y vio que el recuerdo de su cutie mark era un recuerdo falso, pero cuando salio se llevo una gran sorpresa no solo se destruia ese recuerdo sino todos, poco a poco, dejando a un Soul sin memoria, pero entonces la princesa Celestia regreso hizo brillar su cuerno y todo volvió a la normalidad, se paro al lado de Twilight y la miro seriamente.- Supongo que ya descubriste como borrar recuerdos.

Si princesa pero que fue lo que paso?- dijo Twilight preocupada

No tengo mucho tiempo así que serré breve, no estas sola aquí, hay una presencia mas que esta técnicamente matando a Soul, el recuerdo que viste no era un recuerdo falso era verdadero al menos en su mayoría, lo que viste fue un recuerdo verdadero que fue alterado, por esa presencia- Celestia acerco su cuerno al de Twilight y lo hizo brillar.- Ahora sabes como regresar el recuerdo a la normalidad, mira Twilight no se que o quien es el que esta aquí pero no tiene buenas intenciones y ahora también debes proteger a Soul a toda costa de ahora en adelante ya no podrás entrar en cualquier recuerdo, Soul esta luchando contra esa entidad y te llevar a los recuerdos que el quiera para que lo puedas ayudar- en ese momento la Princesa comenzó a desvanecerse.- No lo olvides Twilight, se fuerte- dijo lo ultimo con entono mas fuerte y preocupada.

Princesa ahora que se supone que are yo- dijo Twilight pensativa.

**Hola que les pareció el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic, ahora ya no podré subir capítulos todos los días pero los subiré tan pronto como pueda así que no se preocupen si un día no subo uno, dejen sus comentarios y preguntas.**

**Posdata: perdón por el retraso.**


	11. MiniFic (3)

**Capitulo 3 "El Elemento"**

Twilight seguía pensativa unos momentos mas cuando de la nada se abrió un portal azul y una voz le dijo.- ENTRA- Twilight obedeció y entro pensando que era Soul el que se lo pedía.

Al otro lado del portal se encontró con un paisaje inesperado, no había nada en kilómetros, y la tierra era árida y seca, no como de los desierto de Applelosa sino que esta tierra, estaba muerta, y no daba ganas ni de tocarla, entonces vio un pony huyendo de algo, corría frenéticamente escapando de algo, de repente, como si lo hubieran detenido con magia este se detuvo, miro a Twilight preocupado, cuando Twilight lo vio se dio cuenta de que era Soul pero estaba irreconocible, sucio, despeinado y con varias heridas en su cuerpo, la miro unos segundos y cayo casi inconciente, al suelo.

Twilight se acerco rápidamente a ayudarlo, pero antes de acercarse mas recordó las palabras de Celestia de no interferir con sus recuerdos, y con todo el dolor de su corazón solo lo miro sin hablarle y se sentó para dejar caer unas lagrimas sintiéndose impotente y que solo podía mirar.

Miro unos minutos como Soul estaba muriendo y como le pedía ayuda, ayuda que la alicornio no podía darle, de repente vio a una unicornio blanca de melena azul y unas lineas celestes, con una cutie mark de un corazón, se le acerco a Soul, y derramo unas lagrimas sobre su casi muerto amado, le susurro unas palabras al oido y luego le dijo con una voz llorosa.- Lo lamento… pero… no puedo…- no termino de cir lo que iba a decir y se puso a llorar, abrazando al pony y dándole un doloroso y tierno beso en la mejilla- no puedo dejarte aquí…-antes de continuar vio como una inmensa sombra negra se les acercaba a gran velocidad.- No pudimos mantenerlo en secreto… y nos descubrió- dijo la pony derramando las ultimas lagrimas en el cuerpo de su amado, hizo brillar su cuerno con mucho esfuerzo, mientras este levemente parpadeaba, la sombra ya casi estaba encima de ellos.- no puedo hacerlo sola.- dijo la pony llorando.- siempre hicimos esto juntos, acerco su cuerno a la cabeza de Soul, que inmediatamente empezo a despedir un brillo azul similar al del portal por que Twilight cruzo, y la unicornio, empezó a entonar un cántico que luego el casi muerto Soul acompaño con mucho esfuerzo.

-"Gratos aromas, verde frescor, tu eres lo mas fuerte, retorna todo a lo que fue… a lo que fue…-Entonaron ambos ponis, Under Eyes con una voz llorosa pero a la vez melodiosa y Soul con una voz cansada y casi apagada. De repente se abrió un portal claro, blanco que se llevo a Soul dentro de el y por lo tanto también a Twilight que había usado un hechizo para hacerse invisible, Under Eyes trato de cruzar el portal pero no pudo.- pero el portal es para dos… es para dos- dijo soltando unas lagrimas, y Twilight lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que el portal se cerrase fue a la unicornio despedirse de su amado mientras todo se hacia oscuro y la sombra la alcanzaba.

Under Eyes miro aquella sombra que al estar cerca de ella se volvió en una no tan clara forma de pony alto con unas alas terrorificas, colmillos y una malevola sonrisa, pero no pudo ver sus ojos, miro al suelo rendida, ya no tenia esperanzas.

LOGRASTE SALVARLO PERO NO POR MUCHO, TU ELEMENTO SOLO LO SALVARA POR UN TIEMPO PERO YO YA DEJE MI MARCA DENTRO DE EL Y LO ATORMENTARA JAMAS VOLVERA A SER EL MISMO- dijo con una voz de ultratumba soltando una escalofriante y malevola sonrisa.

Pero por mas que consumas todo su interior este despertara cuando encuentre el amor- dijo la unicornio mirando apenada a donde se encontraba el portal.

A SI? ¿AMOR DE QUIEN MI PRESENCIA YA ALTERA TODO SU SER Y SUS RECUERDOS, CON ELLOS DESTRUIDOS NO RECORDARA SU PODER Y LO QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER, YA TENGO PLANEADO TODO-dijo esa entidad descargando su poder contra la agotada , y debil Under Eyes.

Mientras era destruida entre sus gritos de dolor y solo pudo decir unas palabras.- tu eres el único… que lo puede detener- y se desvaecio totalmente dejando un crater humeante, la entidad solo sonrío y y dijo.- YA DESTRUI A UNO DE LOS ELEMENTOS SOLO ME FALTA UNO PERO NO LO ENCONTRARE SERÁ INUTI, INUTIL COMO ELLOS CREIAN QUE POR HACER UNOS CAMBION Y OCULTARSE SE SALVARIAN, INUTIL COMO CUANDO TRATE DE CORROMPER A LA PRINCESA LUNA Y ESO ME LLEVO A ESTAR ENCERRADO DENTRO DE ELLA Y DENTRO DE LA LUNA, Y LUEGO ESAS PONIS ME ECHARON DE LUNA PARA PUDRIRME EN EL EXTERIOR- dijo la entidad mientras recordaba toda su vida y miraba al suelo indiferente pero con una voz llena de resentimiento.

Al otro lado de aquel portal Twilight no dejaba de sentirse culpable cuando escucho a la unicornio decir que el portal era para dos, y que ella lo había cruzado, con Soul dejando a su amada morir, pero – eso sucedió de verdad- se pregunto Twilight.- yo no puedo interferir en sus recuerdos, yo no cuento en el portal, entonces por que esa unicornio no pudo cruzar- miro hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta una pequeña cantidad de esa sombra se puso sobre la cutie mark de Soul haciendo que la gema roja se volviera negra por unas segundos, y Soul se retorció de dolor, pasaron unos minutos y apareció el Soul con la mirada muerta y la voz indiferente, ya lo había olvidado, pero a su amada, no podía olvidarla pero si olvido todo su pasado, parte de el lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, y como si no hubiera pasado nada se puso a buscar gemas para luego venderlas, mientras Twilight no podía creer lo que estaba mirando.- Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo para ella misma pensativa.

Hizo brillar su cuerno, y aun invisible se acerco a Soul para usar el hechizo de memoria sabiendo que si recordaba todo era un recuerdo falso, pero si no sucedía nada era verdad todo lo que acababa de ver. Su cuerno brillo y algo cambio en Soul un repentino brillo ilumino su mirada muerta por unas milésimas de segundo y volvió a pagarse, la princesa se dio cuenta de aquel brillo, y la única respuesta que había.- Este recuerdo también es en parte falso pero en su mayoría es verdadero. Dijo Twilight y se retiro quiso abrir un portal pero nada paso, ella sabia que tenia que esperar a que la mente de Soul la llevara a otro recuerdo importante y se sentó a esperar ese momento y luego se dio cuenta que en ese recuerdo se encontraba en Canterlot.

ENTONCES FUE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT LA QUE TE DEVOLVIO EL BRILLO- dijo la voz alejándose de un espejo en el cual se reflejaba todo lo que había pasado.- COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES, ELLA SIN QUERER HIZO UN MINI VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO Y TE DEVOLVIO TU PODER PERO EN PEQUEÑA CANTIDAD- dijo la voz un tanto molesta

De repente apareció Soul tratando de envestirlo, gracias a ella te voy a vencer dijo Soul enfurecido.

OH PERO SOUL, SOUL NO APRENDISTE NADA.- dijo la voz con un tono burlón.- ELLA NO TE AMA Y TU NO LA AMAS, PERO SI TE DEVOLVIO EL PODER.

¿Cuál es tu punto?- dijo Soul con una mirada molesta.

MI PUNTO ES QUE ELLA NO SOLO ES ELEMENTO DE LA MAGIA, TAMBIÉN PERO EN SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE ELLA ES ELEMENTO DE TU QUERIDA ESPOSA, PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE- dijo la voz para luego soltar una carcajada burlona.- DEBERIAS MIRARTE SOUL, CREO QUE YA SABES QUIEN ES EL ELEMENTO, LA QUE TE AYUDARA

No tengo idea de que hablas, pero..pero- Dijo Soul tratando de proteger al misterioso elemento.

OH, PERO TU YA LO SABES, PERO NO QUIERES DAÑARLA, NO TE PREOCUPES SOUL SI SALGO DE AQUÍ TU RECORDARAS TODO TU PASADO Y RECUPERARAS TU PODER PERO CUANDO HAGA QUE LA PRINCESA BORRE TUS VERDADEROS RECUERDOS NI SIQUIERA EL ELEMENTO TE DEVOLVERA TU PODER, ADEMAS TU TIEMPO AQUÍ ES LIMITADO.

-A que te refieres.

-ME REFIERO QUE AL RENUNCIAR A TODO POR TU AMADA ESPOSA, MI QUERIDO SOUL TE VOLVISTE MORTAL Y TU CUERPO SE DEBILITA.

No… no es cierto- dijo Soul incrédulo.

-ME TEMO QUE CUANDO ESTÉS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DEBIL LA PRINCESA SE QUEDARA ATRAPADA EN TU MENTE Y MIENTRAS TU TE DESVANECES, SERÁ TORTURADA HASTA QUE TU MUERAS, Y TAMBIÉN ELLA. ENTONCES EQUESTRIA NO TENDRA PROTECION Y MI PLAN PODRA EMPEZAR.

-No telo permitiré- Soul se concentro y empezó a hablar mientras abría otro recuerdo.

TWILIGHT, NO TIENES TIEMPO, NO EJES QUE TE ENGAÑE, DESCUBRE LA VERDAD, AYUDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍ- Escucho Twilight mientras temblorosamente entraba en el portal.

**Hola que les pareció este capitulo, bueno ya nos acercamos al final de este minificha pero no al final de toda la aventura, bueno aun no se como lo hare pero volveremos al fic principal el cual esta lejos de terminar, dejen sus comentarios, si quieren saber cuando subo un nuevo capitulo sigan la historia y salven a Lolita la orca. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo del minific. **


	12. MiniFic (4)

**Capitulo 4 "Atrapado"**

Twilight insegura y temerosa entro en el portal, pero este era algo distinto al cruzarlo sintió una extraña presencia con ella, y luego sintió un leve dolor en la oreja que se paso rápido pero aun sentía la presencia con ella, tan cerca que podría estar encima de ella, decidió no prestarle atención y siguió en su camino hacia el recuerdo.

Como… como lo hiciste- dijo Soul nervioso y asustado.

La entidad río malévolamente.- QUE NO TE SORPRENDA PROTECTOR, PERO NO PUEDO HACER ESO MUY BIEN, MIS PODERES ESTÁN BAJOS ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES QUE ME DIVIDA PARA ATERRORISAR A TODA EQUESTRIA- Dio otra risa y volvió a desaparecer.

Twilight se encontró en un paisaje primaveral, antes que nada se volvió invisible con su hechizo y escucho la voz nuevamente.- TWILIGHT DEBES AYUDARME… DESCUBRE LA VERDAD… RECUPERAR… PODERES…- y la voz se callo.

Soul estaba agotado, después de hacer ese esfuerzo, respiraba agitadamente y luego solo miro por ese espejo todo lo que pasaba, impotente.

Twilight miro el paisaje por un momento cuando vio a un pequeño unicornio juguetear con su magia mientras detrás de el otro pequeño pegazo lo seguía intentando volar con sus alas, que para su edad eran bastante grandes, Twilight miro con una sonrisa jugar a los pequeños, cuando detrás de ellos aparecieron Under Eyes y Soul, parecían molestos entre ellos, Under Eyes tomo la delantera cambio su enfado por una sonrisa y se dirigió a los pequeños.- Hijos, que tal si van a jugar con sus amigos.

-esta bien mama- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La molesta pareja entro a su cabaña y Twilight se acerco y usando su magia traspaso las paredes sin dejar de ser invisible.

-Te dije que así es mas seguro- Protesto Soul quien para sorpresa de Twilight quien recién se había dado cuenta tenia un cuerno

- Pero piénsalo, si pierdes tu don.. cuando nos encuentre no podrás protegerte o protegernos- dijo Under Eyes casi llorando

- Lo lamento querida esto no me gusta para nada pero es por el bien de todos, me asegurare de no perder mi don, al menos no todo- dijo Soul abrazando a su amada para consolarla.- Debes hacerlo.

- Su amada lo miro y soltando unas lagrimas, hizo brillar su cuerno y lo acerco al cuerno de Soul quien no tardo en poner una cara de dolor intentando no tirarse al piso y revolcarse por el dolor, al cabo de unos segundos, un intenso brillo acompañado de un enorme grito de dolor envolvió toda la habitación, Twilight cerro los ojos con fuerza para no quedar cegada por el brillo, cuando todo paso abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con una Under Eyes llorando, un cuerno en el suelo y a Soul sin su cuerno, pero con la cabeza brillando con la poca magia que ahora podía hacer.

(Así que eso fue lo que paso)- pensó Twilight y siguió pensando la manera de poner a prueba ese recuerdo, hasta que se ocurrió como hacerlo, y fue hacia su cuerno, sabia que cuando le cortas el cuerno a un unicornio este se disuelve pero si no lo hace o es de uno muy poderoso o es falso, se acerco al cuerno y lo toco con su casco, el cuerno brillo levemente y comenzo a disolverse pero antes de que ocurriera Under Eyes lo levanto con su magia y con un gran esfuerzo lo fusiono con el cuerpo de Soul pero este en vez de volver a su cabeza, al acercarse al cuerpo de Soul brillo intensamente y desapareció, Twilight miraba todo eso sorprendida, pero escucho una voz en su cabeza pero era diferente a la que le había hablado antes era otra.- ES FALSO, ES MENTIRA BORRALO, BORRALO, ESTO NUNCA PASO- Twilight miro todo el escenario lo analizo y sin pensarlo mas hizo brillar su cuerno con intenciones de borrar el recuerdo pero no pudo hacerlo, antes de hacerlo sacudió la cabeza y se rasco el oído salio de la cabaña y se sentó a esperar el siguiente portal.-(así que Soul era un unicornio y su magia esta dentro de el pero como no tiene su cuerno o puede proyectarla, pero luego lo olvido todo)- pensó Twilight tratando de reconstruir los hechos, de repente se abrió otro portal y Twilight lo cruzo aun con miedo pero esta vez un poco mas decidida.

Soul sintió un poder en el y su cabeza brillo intensamente por unos minutos y un cuerno broto de su cabeza.- Por fin si logro recuperar toda mi memoria podré vencerte- dijo Soul desafiando a la oscuridad.

Solo se escucharon risas burlonas y luego el ente apareció frente a Soul haciéndolo caer.- ESO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS PROTECTOR PERO SIN EL ELEMENTO NUNCA LO LOGRARAS- dijo burlonamente y volvió a desaparecer.

Soul recordó que su esposa su elemento se había ido y agacho la cabeza confundido, triste y con una inmensa ira.

AH, YA SE LO QUE PIENSAS- dijo la voz con un eco que hacia parecer que estaba en todos lados.- ELLA VIVE PERO NUNCA LA RECUPERARAS- la entidad volvió a aparecer e hizo aparecer una bola negra que luego se ilumino revelando a Under Eyes, con una cara de horror, totalmente flaca y desnutrida.- JAJAJAJA PERO ANTES QUE TE DES ESPERANZA YO TE LA QUITARE, SOLO ELLA VIVE, YA QUE SI LOS PEQUEÑOS VIVIERAN AUN TENDRIAN ESPERANZA- dijo haciendo aparecer a unas pequeñas replicas de los hijos de Soul y luego los aplasto con sus patas dejando a los dos dar un grito de angustia ahogado.- ¡PAPAAAA!.

Eres un monstruo, maldito.- dijo Soul conteniendo las lagrimas- mientras veía a las replicas de sus pequeños desaparecer dejando nuevamente oscuridad.

ME ALAGAS PROTECTOR PERO ESA NO ES LA MEJOR PARTE, TU QUERIDA ESPOSA NO QUISO DECIRME DONDE HABIAS HUIDO HACI QUE DISFRUTO DE LESPECTACULO HACI COMO TU VEZ TUS RECUERDOS- dijo la voz soltando otra carcajada malévola.

Soul lo miro lleno de ira e impotencia, corrió hacia el espejo y de una patada lo rompió, cientos de trozos cayeron al suelo haciendo que la imagen de Twilight se desvaneciera y solo quedara el vacío marco de madera y cristal del espejo.

NOOO- grito la voz llena de ira, pero luego se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaría ahora, miro al pony con una sonrisa igual de malévola.- AHORA NO PODRE VER TUS RECUERDOS, PERO TU TAMPOCO PODRAS TERMINAR DE RECORDAR TODO Y AHORA COMO ESTAS NO PUEDES HACER NADA, TU CUERPO SE DEBILITARA PERO NO TE PERMITIRE DESPERTAR Y MORIRAS- dijo la entidad con un tono de confianza.

Eso es lo que crees- dijo Soul con una sonrisa mientras hacia brillar su cuerno.- pero ahora no tengo solo un elemento que proteger, sino la esperanza de recuperar al elemento original, mi amada esposa- de su cuerno salieron unas cadenas brillantes que aprisionaron a la entidad antes de que pudiera desaparecer en la oscuridad.- Ahora tengo mas esperanza, estas acabado estarás encerrado hasta que lo recupere todo y luego te destruirás- dijo mientras su cuerno lo empezaba a hacer desaparecer en un intenso brillo que recorría todo su cuerpo, y luego desapareció dejando a la entidad sola encerrada en la oscuridad.

-NO, NO, NOP UEDES ENCERRARME AQUÍ ESPERANDO MI SENTENCIA.- grito el ente mientras miraba a Soul desaparecer lleno de ira, trato de trasformarse en oscuridad para liberarse pero no pudo hacerlo, siguió intentándolo repetidas veces hasta que se sintió débil y se sentó en esa inmensa oscuridad.- ES INUTIL CUANDO USO MIS PODERES ESTAS CADENAS LO ABSORBEN Y SOLO ME DEBILITO, NECESITO MI MAGIA, TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR OTRA FORMA DE SALIR. Dijo el ente llevándose un casco al mentón.

Twilight seguía sentada esperando a que el portal apareciera cuando un brillo apareció a su lado y luego vio a Soul, quien sonrío al verla.- Twilight que bueno que te encontré debes…- Twilight no le hizo caso solo aparto la mirada.- Twilight la princesa te dijo que no hicieras caso a los recuerdos, yo no soy un recuerdo pero tengo, necesito recordar todo y solo puedo hacerlo con tu ayuda- dijo Soul seriamente llamando la atención de la alicornio.

Entonces tu eres… eras un unicornio- dijo Twilight no muy convencida.

- Eso parece- dijo Soul llevándose un casco a su cuerno.- pero no tengo dominio total sobre el, aun cuando habrá el portal no se a que recuerdo nos llevara pero tenemos que volver al recuerdo de cuando mi espo… Under Eyes me ayudo a escapar y al momento de que el me corrompiera la memoria si llegamos a eso lo mas antes posible podré recordar todo y tendremos una oportunidad.

- Entonces, esa es la misión, que recuperes toda tu memoria no suena tan difícil- dijo Twilight pensativa.

- Pero hay otra cosa, soy mortal así que mi cuerpo esta muriendo sin nada de comida no tendré mas fuerzas, moriré y tu te quedaras atrapada en mi mente dejando a Equestria sin ninguna protección- dijo Soul aun serio

- Protección? Ahora quien nos ataca?, bueno no importa entonces démonos prisa- dijo Twilight mirando al frene mientras Soul hacia aparecer un portal al cual los dos entraron rápidamente.

En la inmensa oscuridad una entidad pensaba en la manera de liberarse también pensando en todo lo que sucedería.- TENGO QUE LIBERARME, OBTENER EL PODER Y ASÍ PODRÉ VOLVER A MI FORMA FISICA, SI LA PRINCESA Y EL PROTECTOR LOGRAN RECUPERAR DEMASIADA INFORMACION NO TENDRÉ OTRA ALTERNATIVA QUE TENTARLO, PERO TENGO LIBERARME PRIMERO- dijo la entidad mientras trataba de romper las cadenas dando patadas.

Twilight y Soul ya habían cruzado el portal y se encontraban para asombro de todos en el castillo de Cadence en el imperio de cristal, frente a ellos estaba el espejo de cristal, que llevo a Twilight al mundo humano hace tiempo, de repente un brillo apareció de aquel espejo y sin dudarlo Soul y Twilight se volvieron invisibles.

Del espejo apareció Sunset Shimmer, con una mirada molesta y maliciosa, revelando que ese recuerdo era de antes de que le robara la corona a la princesa.-(Pero que tiene que ver Sunset en todo esto)- pensó Twilight mientras miraba al igual que Soul,

sorprendida.

Sunset miro alrededor un momento, tomo una cuerda que atravesaba el espejo con su boca y tiro de ella, luego el espejo volvió a brillar dejando ver a una bolsa enorme con algo adentro, Sunset golpeo la bolsa suavemente y acerco su rostro a ella.- Lo lamento pero aunque odio decirlo Equestria es mi hogar y tu debes quedarte aquí para defenderla y limpiarme el camino para cuando regrese a conquistarla, te llevare con una familia, mas te vale asumir tu papel y dejarme el camino limpio- dijo Sunset a esa bolsa que se movía muy poco tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Sunset volvió a golpearla esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza, hizo brillar su cuerno por un momento.- Listo ahora no recordaras nada de tu hogar y esta será la única vida que conoces- dijo Sunset con una mirada malévola, hizo brillar su cuerno una vez mas y la bolsa salio disparada por una ventana sorprendentemente atravesándola como un fantasma sin hacer ningún ruido, Twilight y Soul vieron a Sunset regresar al espejo y decidieron seguir esa bolsa y salieron flotando.

Buscaron por unos momentos cuando vieron la bolsa tirada en una puerta la cual con el choque la había golpeado, de su interior salieron dos ponis, un unicornio y una pony de cristal, miraron la bolsa y decidieron meterla dentro para ver de que se trataba, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno para hacer que el espejo trajera de vuelta a Sunset Shimmer, pero no paso nada.- Este recuerdo es verdadero- dijo Twilight sorprendida y confundida lista para perforar a Soul con preguntas, pero vio que este hizo brillar su cuerno que absorbió todo el paisaje dentro de el.- Pero por que hiciste eso, por que con los otros recuerdos no pasaba esto?- dijo Twilight mas confundida.

Antes no era necesario- dijo Soul mirándola con una sonrisa.- Antes tenia un espejo en el cual miraba todo y si decidías que el recuerdo era verdadero simplemente mirando absorbía todo, ahora no tengo ese espejo y esto es necesario- concluyo Soul.

Twilight lo miro con desconfianza y comenzó con su interrogatorio.- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Que tienes que ver con Sunset Shimmer?, ¿Por que estábamos en el cuarto del espejo de cristal?

Soul la miro con una sonrisa, y contesto haciendo notar con su tono que era totalmente sincero.- Si lo supiera no tendríamos que hacer este viaje, no se nada aun, nada que me pueda ser de utilidad pero por alguna razón mi cuerno nos trajo aquí, démonos prisa- dijo Soul abriendo otro portal al cual ambos entraron muy rápido.

Mientras tanto en una remota cueva se encontraba Under Eyes, totalmente débil, mientras traba de disfrutar el único rayo de sol que lograba entrar a esa cueva, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido y casi entre lagrimas miro su reflejo en un charco de agua sucia.- Esto me atormenta, ya no puedo seguir mas- Dijo soltando unas lagrimas al suelo.- debo luchar y espera que me encuentre y podremos derrotarlo pero si dejo de luchar…-la unicornio soltó unas lagrimas, que se unieron con el charco de agua sucia.- Mis hijos, no pude hacer nada, mientras, mientras…- Under Eyes cayo al suelo inconciente pero aun soltando lagrimas, con una cara de total culpa y tristeza, antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente unas palabras salieron de su boca- ya no puedo luchar mas….

**Hola que les pareció este capitulo, perdón por hacerlos esperar, no tengo nada que decir solo que cada vez estamos mas cerca del final de este minificha basta con decirles que el capitulo final de el fic será el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de el otro, para los que les gusta la pareja de Soul y Twilight aun no esta nada dicho, no se ilusionen ni se depriman jeje aun nos quedan muchas cosas, ya que yo no planeo nada cuando escribo todo viene y solo dejo que se desarrolle, dejen sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	13. Minific (5)

**Capitulo 5 "Dudas"**

TODO SALE DE ACUERO A LOS PLANES, ESTE PEQUEÑO INCOVENIENTE DE QUEDAR ATRAPADO PRONTO SERÁ RESUELTO SOLO FALTA QUE EL ELEMENTO PIERDA SU VOLUNTAD Y SE RINDA, MIENTRAS NO SE ENTERE QUE EL PROTECTOR ESTA COMENZANDO A RECORDAR, SE PERDERA ESA OPORTUNIDAD, POR AHORA SOLO PUEDO ESPERAR- dijo para si mismo el ente que seguía encadenado, pensando como salir de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Twilight y Soul se encontraban en un desierto similar al del recuerdo donde Under Eyes era acorralada por la sombra, caminaron unos momentos buscando su recuerdo, hasta que vieron a un pony herido de pelaje color azul, tan oscuro que parecía negro, con el pelo todo quemado y despeinado que caminaba con una mirada de enojo, mirando el suelo con unos ojos llenos de ira y una cutie mark de una gema negra que desprendía un aura similar al del rey sombra, se trataba de Soul al parecer había peleado, pero lucia irreconocible, siguió caminando sin rumbo por unos momentos mas y luego se detuvo miro al cielo con ira, al momento que lo hizo unas nubes oscuras se amontonaron sobre el y le cayo un rayo oscuro dejando una sombra y polvo que tardo en disiparse, Twilight y Soul miraban el espectáculo totalmente aterrado, cuando todo se disipo vieron a Soul con alas y un cuerno, Twilight miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras Soul con una mirada sorprendida miraba su cabeza y su cuerpo buscando sus alas.

- E..e…eras un alicornio?- Dijo Twilight sin quitarse la mirada sorprendida.

- Eso… eso parece- dijo Soul aun buscando sus alas.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el Soul alicornio que desprendía oscuridad de su cuerno mientras con una cara de dolor y esfuerzo decía.- Ya me canse de llevarte dentro…. Ya me canse…- Entonces la oscuridad se hizo mas intensa y empezó a formarse una copia idéntica de Soul pero mas alto, también alicornio, con colmillos y una cara de ira, camino amenazadoramente hacia Soul apuntando con su cuerno.- Por fin me liberaste, sabia que la carga que te dieron era demasiada, de todos modos yo en parte soy tu pero ahora que soy libre, gracias a ti tengo forma física y no necesito poseer a nadie, no necesito de nadie por fin, soy libre!- Grito el ente aun joven con maldad en su voz, liberando un rayo hacia Soul quien rápidamente lo esquivo.

-No, yo te libere para destruirte, ya no atormentaras a nadie mas a nadie desde que las portadoras te apartaron de la princesa Luna tuve que llevarte dentro de mi, perdí todo pero ya no mas- y lanzo un potente rayo que impacto al oscuro pony quien empezó a gritar de dolor mientras se disolvía hasta que no quedo nada del oscuro Soul, el alicornio ahora por fin libre miro sus alas y su cuerno extrañado, hasta que en un brillo una alicornio, alta que despedía un brillo intenso que hacia imposible poder ver su rostro o su cuerpo solo se veían sus cascos.- Lo hiciste bien "protector"- dijo con una calmada voz a la vez que con su voz transmitía poder.- No lo destruiste pero lo enviaste lejos por un buen tiempo, debes prepararte extranjero, cuando vuelva se hará mas poderoso, pero debes ocultarte, mi hija Celestia y Equestria no están listas para un nuevo líder, pero por otro lado Luna te podría ayudar, te queda un largo camino joven protector, tu llegada fue un milagro para este mundo.

- Pero su majestad, yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, ni nada, no podría ayudarme a recordar todo y eliminar a eso de una vez por todas- Dijo Soul mientras seguía arrodillado ante la reina una de las creadoras de el mundo.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo, al crear este mundo mis hermanos acordamos nunca intervenir en los sucesos, pero también acordamos que debías saber bien todo, después e todo tu poder es grande, se te presentaran muchas opciones, extranjero, pero elijas la que elijas no cambiara el regreso de la maldad, pero tienes tiempo, tiempo para prepararte y encontrar la manera de fortalecer tu poder, aun así- Dijo cambiando su tono por una mas amable.- No puedes, no debes recordar nada de tu pasado, y lo harás solo si es totalmente necesario para salvar este mundo, elije bien tu destino y protector y príncipe de…- en ese momento un intenso brillo apareció no dejando terminar la frase a la reina que desapareció dejando a Soul solo y confundido.

-Príncipe? Pero de que?

Twilight y Soul miraban el espectáculo totalmente sorprendidos y confundidos, definitivamente el recuerdo era real.

Se miraron sorprendidos por un momento y sin pensarlo mas Soul abrió otro portal sin decir nada con una mirada confundida y preocupada en sus ojos,- (Entonces el ente existe por que yo lo libere)- pensó Soul mientras cruzaba el portal,

Por la confusión ninguno se dio cuenta de que al portal que entraba no era como los demás este era negro.

Al otro lado vieron que estaban en una cueva oscura apenas iluminada por un rayo de luz, caminaron por el lugar por unos momento hasta que Soul se detuvo en seco con los ojos totalmente abiertos, Twilight se dio cuenta de eso y miro hacia donde el miraba y cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa total. Ahí estaba desnutrida, débil, encadenada Under Eyes que lloraba en el suelo, Soul quiso correr a ayudarla, pero fue detenido por Twilight quien sin decir nada simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente, Soul comprendió que no debían interactuar con los recuerdos, la miro por un momento y abrió un portal que esta vez era normal, la miro y soltó unas lagrimas al ver a su amada en ese estado y cruzo el portal junto con Twilight que la miraba con una cara de tristeza total, pero también confundida ¿Por qué uno de los recuerdos de Soul era de Under Eyes encadenada?,

El ente seguía pensando como liberarse hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente e hizo brillar su cuerno mientras reía con maldad y una sombra envolvía las cadenas hasta que simplemente desapareció y quedaron unas cadenas rotas

Twilight y Soul aparecieron en una total oscuridad, los dos solos y nada mas, Soul trato de hacer un portal pero no paso nada Twilight trataba desesperadamente de hacer hechizos para salir de ahí pero no lograba nada, Soul simplemente se sentó y se puso a pensar.

-(Entonces, por fin logro escapar, tengo que defender la poca memoria que recupere)-

Pensó Soul mientras Twilight seguía tratando de salir desesperadamente sin éxito alguno.

Soul con un tremendo esfuerzo hizo brillar su cuerno el cual aun no lograba controlar y un aura apareció alrededor de el y poco a poco se hizo pequeña hasta que desapareció en la cabeza de Soul.- Listo ya estoy protegido- dijo Soul con una sonrisa que rápidamente se borro al ver a Twilight cada vez mas histérica al no poder salir de ese lugar.

-Twilight, debes calmarte, ven siéntate un momento- pero la alicornio no le hizo caso y seguía usando hechizos para salir de ese lugar.

- Twilight ven y pensemos como salir de aquí- Pero la alicornio aun no le prestaba atención, entonces Soul con otro esfuerzo detuvo a Twilight con su magia y la llevo hacia el y hablo con una voz honesta y calmada.- Calma Twi, siéntate y pensemos como salir de aquí, pero tenemos que estar tranquilos.

Twilight lo miro por unos momentos, y se lanzo a el lo abrazo y lo beso con los ojos cerrados, Soul totalmente sorprendido abrió los ojos como platos pero poco a poco se dejo llevar y lentamente cerro los ojos, luego de unos momentos se separaron, y Twilight miro a Soul con una sonrisa, pero Soul la miraba preocupado.

-Que sucede?, dijo Twilight un poco preocupada borrando su sonrisa tratando de abrazar a Soul pero este se aparto.

- Mira, Twilight, no se… no se que es lo que sucede- dijo Soul mientras miraba al suelo.- pero esto no puede, esto no puede ser, si estas conmigo, si cualquiera esta conmigo, corre el riesgo de…de…de que le pase lo mismo que a U…Under Eyes-dijo esto soltando unas lagrimas.

Twilight lo miro comprensiva, aun la amaba y era peor al no saber que fue de ella si sufrió o algo peor.

-O PERO NO CUALQUIERA SUFRIRA SU DESTINO- dijo el ente interrumpiendo esa escena.- TUVISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD PROTECTOR, TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD PEROLA PRINCESA TWILIGHT NO TE DEJO APROBECHARLA.

-A que te refieres- dijo Soul mirando hacia todos lado mientras se ponía delante de Twilight defensivamente y ella hacia lo mismo.

- TU, PROTECTOR NO VISTE UN RECUERDO DE TU AGONIZANTE AMADA, CONCENTRANDO MIS PODERES, TE LIBERE UNOS SEGUNDOS PARA QUE LA AYUDES PERO NO LO HICISTE, Y AL PENSAR QUE ERA UN RECUERDO Y QUE TU LA HABIAS ENCADENADO, DEBILITASTE TU VOLUNTAD Y YO ME LIBERE- dijo el ente soltando una carcajada maligna.

-Twilight, une tu cuerno con mi cuerno, ahora- Dijo Soul seriamente mientras hacia brillar su cuerno, Twilight sin dudarlo hizo lo mismo y unieron sus cuernos al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron, un rayo con los colores del arco iris los envolvió formando un corazón multicolor, similar al de cuando Discord fue convertido en piedra por las portadoras.

El ente al ver eso se río y mientras era convertido en piedra seguía riéndose.- CREES QUE ESTO ME DETENDRA, ERES PATETICO PROTECTOR, ERES PATETI- y el ente se quedo con una sonrisa malvada sin terminar de decir su frase, Twilight lo miro sonriente. Pero al a vez con miedo de que el no la quiera volver a ver por no dejarle ayudar a su amada.

-lo logramos Soul, lo logramos- dijo Twilight pero Soul permaneció serio mirando la estatua.

-Vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo, ven Twi rápido- dijo aun con el tono serio.

Twilight sabia que el estaba molesto pero lo siguió mientras abría un portal y los dos entraron rápidamente, al misto tiempo que este se cerraba, la estatua comenzaba a agrietarse.

Al otro lado Soul cambio su mirada seria por una triste y camino unos momentos seguido por Twilight.

-lo lamento- dijo la alicornio con un tono de tristeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-Por que lo lamentas?- dijo Soul adivinando la respuesta.

-por que por mi culpa no pudiste salvar a tu esposa, y ahora no sabemos donde esta, y no sabemos si la podrás volver a ver- dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos esperando los gritos de Soul pero luego los abrió sorprendida al ver que el la abrazaba y le daba una sincera sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Twilight- dijo suspirando de tristeza.- aunque me hubieras permitido correr a ayudar y me hubieras ayudado, aunque la habríamos liberado , nosotros hubiéramos muerto- dijo Soul

-Que?¿Por que dices eso?- dijo Twilight sorprendida

- Twilight estamos en mi mente somos nuestras conciencias, si hubiéramos ayudado a mi esposa entonces nuestros cuerpos se habrían quedado sin conciencia y hubiéramos muerto, era una trampa- dijo Soul dejando de abrazar a la alicornio.

Siguieron caminando por unos momentos sin encontrar nada hasta que vieron a Soul alicornio hablando con un pony encapuchado, parecía algo serio así que se hicieron invisibles y se acercaron para escuchar todo lo que pasaba.

**Hola que les pareció dejen sus comentarios, perdón por la tardanza, no estaba inspirado y no tenia mucho tiempo, en fin aquí con otro capitulo misterioso y mas cerca del final del minificha pero mas cerca de la segunda temporada de amor en Equestria, otra vez perdón por la tardanza espero les haya gustado, si tienen dudas opiniones, sugerencias, dejen sus comentarios , y seguimos con la pareja hasta ahora Soul y Twilight y Soul y Fluttershy están empatados también dejen que pareja les gustaría mas, si quieren que los compense de alguna manera, no se capítulos mas largos, etc. déjenlo en los comentarios. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 6 "Hora de despertar" El día transcurría y el Soul del recuerdo estaba hablando seriamente con un misterioso pony encapuchado, entonces Twilight y Soul se acercaron a escuchar sobre que hablaban, a pesar de ser invisibles se acercaron con cautela, pero cuando estaban cerca lo único que lograron escuchar fue.- Esto es importante no lo olvides- y el pony encapuchado se fue y el alicornio la miro alejarse con una mirada seria, Twilight y Soul estaban muy confundidos (¿Qué podría ser tan importante?) pensaban los dos dispuestos averiguar que era de lo que estaban hablando, así que siguieron al Soul alicornio, hasta que llego a una casa en la que al momento de entrar miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía. Twilight y Soul se miraron extrañados y entraron antes de que la puerta se cerrara, lo que vieron adentro fue impresionante, el lugar estaba lleno de libros todos ellos muy antiguos, Twilight no había visto libros así de antiguos ni en el ala mas antigua de la biblioteca de Canterlot, incluso algunos ni eran libros solo eran cajas de cuero con pergaminos dentro, Twilight presa de la curiosidad miro uno de los pergaminos sin levantarlo solo se acerco y trato de leerlo, entonces Soul se le acerco y Twilight lo miro negando con la cabeza, no podía entender nada, los dos miraron atentos a lo que el alicornio hacia pero no sucedía nada, después de unos momentos, el alicornio se paro frente a un espejo algo empolvado y viejo y mientras se miraba hizo brillar su cuerno que empezó a desprender un aura negra, el alicornio cerro los ojos con fuerza y se agacho, con una cara de dolor, luego de un momento todo se detuvo y el simplemente dijo.- Ya esta llegando- el alicornio se puso una mochila, empaco todo lo que pudo y salio volando del lugar seguido por Twilight y Soul, que se detuvieron a mirar esa vieja casa por unos momentos hasta que un rayo negro le cayo encima, no había nube alguna pero otro rayo cayo en la casa, y de entre los escombros apareció una mancha negra que empezó a hacerse mas grande y mas grande hasta que se convirtió en un inmensa sombra sin forma. Twilight y Soul abandonaron el recuerdo, sin comprobar si era falso o alterado simplemente se fueron de ahí con una cara seria y de total preocupación, mientras atravesaban el portal no se percataron de que antes de cerrarse el ente la cruzo detrás de ellos tomando su forma de sombra. Al otro lado Twilight estaba callada pensativa analizando todo lo que acababa de ver, sin dejar de preguntarse a que se refería ese pony misterioso que era importante. Por su parte Soul simplemente se sentó y también empezó a pensar pero después de un momento se desplomo inconciente en el suelo, Twilight fue a socorrerlo preocupada, tratando de hacerlo despertar, mientras encima de los dos, el ene los cubría con una sombra mientras reía maléficamente. Fuera de la mente de Soul la princesa Celestia miraba al pony y a la alicornio con una gran preocupación pero en especial a Soul ya que este no era inmortal. Twilight estaba mas delgada, totalmente despeinada, con una mirada triste y una lagrima se escurría de sus ojos cerrados, el estado de Soul no era mejor, estaba aun mas delgado que Twilight su cara era de tristeza, y entre sus marcadas costillas se vio un brillo negro que empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.- la princesa Celestia miro al dormido cuerpo de Twilight y con un tono de preocupación dijo.- Date prisa Twilight, no te queda mucho tiempo, Soul esta agonizando. Dentro de la mente, el ente ya los había cubierto en total oscuridad, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno para poder ver a Soul quien no despertaba, mientras de la oscuridad salio el ente con una sonrisa.- SE ACABO, YO GANE. Twilight lo miro con desprecio y sin apartarse de Soul- Lo dices como si esto fuera un juego, que fue lo que le hiciste. -YO NO LE HICE NADA EL NO ES INMORTAL, PRINCESA SU CUERPO ESTA MURIENDO SU TIEMPO SE ACABO, Y AUNQUE TU ERES INMORTAL TU TIEMPO TAMBIÉN SE ACABARA AUNQUE NO MUERAS ESTARÁS DEMASIADO DÉBIL COMO PARA PODER AYUDAR A TUS AMIGAS CUANDO ME LIBERE, Y ESTO SOLO ES UN JUEGO PARA MI. -Pe..pero, nosotros te encerramos en roca, Discord no pudo…. -YO NO SOY DISCORD PRINCESA, AUNQUE EL SEA EL AMO DEL CAOS YO SOY LA MALDAD PURA LOS ELEMENTOS NO SE COMPARAN CON MI PODER- el ente se volteo dispuesto a irse.- SI QUIERES SALVARLO TIENES QUE DESPERTAR Y EL IGUAL.-(AUNQUE SUS RECUERDOS ESTÁRAN INCOMPLETOS)- pensó el ente antes de irse. Twilight miro a Soul y unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas se agacho para abrazar al unicornio, de pronto recordó que vencieron a la oscuridad uniendo sus cuernos, ella esperanzada unió su cuerno al del unicornio, lo hizo brillar.- Despierta por favor despierta- después de unos momentos el cuerno de Soul soltó un pequeño brillo y Soul abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Despierta Twi… seguiremos otro día- y volvió a desmayarse, Twilight miro el cuerpo del unicornio por unos momentos sin saber que hacer, hasta que el cuerpo de Soul desapareció, Twilight se asusto y retrocedió, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y todo empezó a aclararse, hasta que abrió los ojos y fue cegada momentáneamente por la una luz blanca cuando su visión volvió vio que estaba en una cama del hospital y a su lado en otra cama estaba Soul y la princesa Celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno para despertar al pony sin éxito, Twilight se levanto pesadamente y camino hacia la cama de Soul la princesa Celestia se aparto y Twilight acerco su cuerno a la cabeza de Soul hizo brillar su cuerno y después de unos momentos quedo inconciente encima de Soul por el esfuerzo. Twilight se encontraba en ponyville con sus amigas en el Sugar Cube Corner, disfrutando de unos cupcakes, todas estaban felices y riendo de los chistes de Pinkie, hasta que llego Soul, agitado y herido, Twilight y las demás lo miraron preocupadas y AppleJack lo sostuvo antes de que cayera. -Pero, que fue lo que sucedió- dijo AppleJack sorprendida. Antes de que Soul pudiera responder un rayo cayo sobre el lugar dejando a Fluttershy y a Rarity inconcientes en el suelo, todos trataron de salir pero antes de salir cayo otro rayo que dejo inconciente a Pinkie Pie a la cual su Pinkie sentido no le advirtió esta vez, Rainbow salio volando para alejar esa nube pero cuando salio no había ninguna nube, y Soul tosiendo dijo.- El ya esta aquí- y cerro los ojos con un ultimo suspiro Rainbow se llevo a AppleJack al lomo y junto con Twilight se alejaron volando, mientras una sombra se esparcía por todo Ponyville, otro rayo salio de la nada y le dio a AppleJack quien perdió el equilibrio y cayo del lomo de Rainbow, ella apresuradamente fue a rescatarla pero la sombra la alcanzo primero, antes de que la pegazo pudiera alejarse también fue alcanzada por la sombra mientras gritaba con dolor.- Twilight- la alicornio se alejaba mas y mas quería ir a ayudar a sus amigas sabia como pero su cuerpo no respondía lucho contra su cuerpo para volver y ayudar a sus amigas pero fue inútil su cuerpo no le hacia caso entonces otro rayo cayo cerca de ella pero lo suficientemente cerca para herirle el ala derecha y la alicornio cayo al suelo, mientras trataba de recuperarse de la caída para seguir escapando esta vez a pie vio a Soul, caminar hacia ella, ella sin pensar que Soul había muerto sonrío y miro a Soul esperando que la ayude pero, el la miro con malicia y se transformo en el ente, Twilight se asusto y empezó a correr sin dirección solo quería alejarse de el ente pero tropezó con una roca y mientras trataba de levantarse vio otra sombra acercándose a ella, levanto la vista con miedo para ver de quien se trataba y vio a Breiyen detrás de el estaba Rapidray quien tenia un ala vendada apresuradamente con un trapo, Breiyen se acerco a Twilight pero en vez de ayudarla le dijo con un tono serio y con otra voz una voz gruesa diferente a la del Breiyen que ella conocía.-Esto sucederá, si Soul no esta listo, será inevitable que el se libere pero tu debes ayudar a Soul a prepararse, pero al final el decidirá quien luchara a su lado contra el ente, pero sin importar su elección debes ayudarlo, DESPIERTA! -¿Que? - Despierta Twilight despierta- Dijo la princesa Celestia preocupada. Twilight abrió los ojos asustada por lo que había previsto, y miro a Soul quien había despertado y la miraba preocupado. La princesa los dejo solos por que tenia cosas que hacer, pasaron las horas y Twilight le contó su visión a Soul, y le contó todo lo que había pasado, cada palabra asombraba a Soul y a la vez lo atemorizaba.-(Como un simple pony de tierra derrotara a la maldad pura)- pensaba Soul mientras se buscaba las alas y el cuerno que no estaban, Twilight termino de narrar todo, Soul no dijo nada solo miro su cama pensativo, sin saber que decir o hacer, en el fondo con todo lo que Twilight le había contado empezaba a recordar pero no mucho.- La princesa lo sabe?- le pregunto Soul a Twilight sin mirarla aun con una cara seria. -No pero planeaba decirle- Dijo Twilight sorprendida por la pregunta. -Bien, no le digas nada, aun- dijo Soul mirándola pero seriamente. -Por que no seguro ella sabrá que hacer- dijo la alicornio sorprendida. -Es personal, ella no debe saberlo todavía, solo le diremos si no hay otra solución, creo que todo esto es mi culpa, pero no importa. Twilight- dijo Soul mirándola mas calmado pero aun serio.-Debemos volver y recuperar mi memoria es la única forma de ayudarme, por mas que me entrenes en magia, si no se a lo que me enfrento no servirá. Twilight lo miro y asintió decididamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer el hechizo para dormirlo, Celestia interrumpió la escena y la detuvo.- Princesa ¿por que?- dijo Twilight confundida. -No lo duermas- dijo Celestia con n tono serio mientras acerco su cuerno a Soul quien al sentir el contacto, cerro los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos los tenia muertos sin brillo como cuando llego a Ponyville pero tenia una cara de horror. -Que… que le ha hecho- Dijo Twilight aterrada. -Lo mande a su mente pero esta vez sus instintos estarán despiertos así no corremos riesgo de que este a punto de morir- Dijo Celestia y retiro sin decir nada mas. Twilight acerco nuevamente su cuerno a la cabeza de Soul y en unos segundos estaba en la oscuridad al lado de Soul quien había recuperado su cuerno, habían vuelto a su mente. Soul la miro y sonrío, abrió un nuevo portal y entraron juntos, cuando este se cerro, apareció el ente en la oscuridad. -AHORA EL NO CORRE RIESGO DE MUERTE, AHORA ME DI CUENTA QUE LA UNICA FORMA DE LIBERARME ES QUE EL PROTECTOR RECUPERE LA MEMORIA, ELIMINARE LAS FALSAS ASÍ TENDRAN EL CAMINO LIBRE Y YO TAMBIÉN, NO ME ENTROMETERE EN SU CAMINO POR AHORA,, VEAMOS SI LA PRINCESA AUN CONFIA EN EL DESPUÉS DE SABER SU VERDADERO ORIGEN- soltó una risa malvada, hizo brillar su cuerno y desapareció. Twilight y Soul se encontraban en un paisaje muy familiar para Soul una bella cabaña cerca del bosque y un hermoso paisaje, pero cerca de la casa estaba Soul arrodillado, mirando al cielo mientras decía.- Prefiero vivir oculto, ahora que he encontrado algo tan bello que no lo puedo arietar, no quiero ser inmortal, rechazo mi posición y viviré oculto hasta que llegue el día- Entonces una intensa luz apareció e ilumino todo, luego simplemente desapareció. Twilight y Soul abrían los ojos lentamente para ver que había sucedido y al logra verlo los dos se asombraron a ver a Soul ahora sin alas, solo con su cuerno dejando un recuerdo del antes alicornio, el miro que ya no tenia alas y sonrío, entro a su casa con una sonrisa, mientras era recibido por Under Eyes. Fuera de la mente de Soul, en una caverna estaba Under Eyes, en un estado lamentable, mirando el único rayo de luz con tristeza, luego de unos momentos, soltó unas lágrimas y cerro los ojos lentamente, con una cara de tristeza. Mientras con pocas fuerzas decía.-Soul, espero que… estés bien- y su rostro cayo al suelo con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en su rostro Hola que les pareció este capitulo, cada vez estamos mas cerca del final y del comienzo de la segunda temporada de Amor en Equestria, aun no se si esa será la temporada final o si habrá otra, pero dejemos a la historia seguir su curso dejen sus comentarios y preguntas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 7 "El ultimo recuerdo" Twilight y Soul se fueron de aquel recuerdo, Soul se mostraba pensativo y serio, entraron en un extraño portal que era multicolor y no azul como los normales, una vez dentro, la escena se mostraba oscura, con una iluminación tan pobre que apenas podían ver sus cascos, no habían ventanas y las paredes estaban pintadas con paisajes irreconocibles, para la escena oscura, solo había un espejo en el fondo de la habitación los dos se acercaron a el espejo, Soul miro alrededor esperando a que pase lo que tenga que pasar, Twilight se acerco mas al espejo con los ojos entrecerrados miro todo el espejo, sin poder esperar mas hizo brillar su cuerno para verlo mejor, lo que vio dejo a la alicornio sorprendida solo miro al espejo con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.- No…no…no puede ser- dijo Twilight sin dejar de mirar el espejo sorprendida. Soul al ver el espejo abrió los ojos sorprendido, era el mismo espejo de sus sueños, ya con la iluminación del cuerno de Twilight vio que era la misma habitación de sus sueños donde Sunset Shimmer escapo, después de unos momentos los dos se miraron sin saber que hacer, hasta que Soul cambio su cara de sorpresa a una mirada seria, miro a Twilight y le dijo.-Debemos entrar- Twilight lo miro y también puso una cara seria, hace mucho que no había cruzado el portal, Soul tomo su rostro delicadamente y lo volteo para que Twilight lo mirara a los ojos, y sonrío para darle confianza, Twilight también sonrío y los dos entraron al portal juntos. Después de que lo cruzaron la habitación quedo oscura y el ente se hizo presente, con una sonrisa malévola, camino hasta quedar enfrente del espejo y río inundando toda la habitación con su malvada risa.- YA CASI RECUPERA LA MEMORIA Y YO SERE LIBRE, EL ELEMENTO ESTA POR RENDIRSE Y EL PODER DEL PROTECTOR NO ES EL SUFICIENTE PARA QUE PUEDA VENCERME, YO GANARE AL FINAL- Dijo el ente para si mismo y abandono la habitación dándole un mensaje a Soul, un mensaje que el no escucho.- DISFRUTA DE LA PAZ, PROTECTOR, MIENTRAS DURE. Fuera del la mente de Soul, la princesa Celestia caminaba hacia el hospital preocupada, le habían informado que algo raro estaba pasando, cuando llego, se sorprendió y aterrorizo por la escena, la gema roja que era la cutie mark de Soul se estaba empezando a volver negra mientras el cuerpo de Soul solo caminaba por la habitación sin sentido, buscando algo.- COMETIMOS UN TERRIBLE ERROR- Dijo la princesa Celestia sin quitar su expresión de terror. Twilight y Soul por fin habían despertado tal como Twilight recordaba frente al monumento de Canterlot High los dos se pararon con dificultad, estaban en la Equestria humana frente el colegio tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a caminar en dos pies y luego se volvieron a mirar ambos con caras de preocupación.- Que tiene que ver esto con tus recuerdos?- dijo Twilight preocupada Soul la miro también preocupado en señal de que no sabia que responder esperaron un poco mas cuando Twilight vio acercarse a cinco pequeñas eran sus amigas pero eran aun niñas aun mas que las cutie mark crusaders, Twilight las miro extrañada, como podían ser tan pequeñas si la ultima vez que visito su mundo eran… y se dio cuenta de que estaba en los recuerdos de Soul, antes de que pudiera decir algo Soul la tomo del hombro y la empujo detrás del monumento.- Ahí vengo o ahí viene- dijo Soul un tanto confundido Twilight soltó una pequeña risa y vio al pequeño Soul caminar hacia el colegio con Sunset Shimmer a su lado, Soul parecía triste, y Sunset estaba sonriente siguieron hablando mientras entraban al colegio, pero Twilight y Soul no pudieron escuchar nada, y se miraron extrañados, cuando escucharon detrás de ellos una voz muy familiar. -¿Están tramando algo?- dijo la directora Celestia y los miro con una sonrisa.- Ya entren a clases o se les hará tarde- dijo empujándolos suavemente hacia los escalones para que entren en el colegio y los dos entraron un poco forzadamente, ya dentro Soul abrió los ojos como platos con una cara de preocupación mientras Twilight reconocía el lugar, Soul se llevo las manos a la cabeza buscando algo hasta que por fin hablo llamando la atención de Twilight.- Mi…mi cuerno ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- Twilight al escuchar esto también se preocupo y empezó a buscar con la mirada hacia el monumento del colegio.- ¿Qué buscas Twi? -Mi corona la traía cuando pasamos el portal con ella podemos hacer magia y podremos irnos de aquí- dijo Twilight aun buscando hasta que lo encontró ahí estaba su corona, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no alarmar a nadie y salio a hurtadillas a recuperar su corona una vez la tuvo volvió dentro y se la puso .-¿Cómo hago el portal? Le dijo a Soul quien solo la miro asombrado, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y le salieron alas y sus orejas de pony, se había transformado como aquella noche del baile. -Co…concéntrate- dijo Soul mirando a todos lados para que nadie los vea.- Es como hacer una tele trasportación pero imagina que solo puedes hacer una con un portal- Twilight cerro los ojos y se concentro paso un rato y un portal se abrió y ambos rápidamente los cruzaron. Aparecieron en uno de los pasillos del colegio Soul se sorprendió mientras que Twilight solo jadeaba cansada, entonces escucharon unas voces acercándose y se apegaron la pared del oscuro pasillo para no ser descubiertos. -Cuéntame mas Sunset- dijo el pequeño Soul con una sonrisa en su cara. -Lo lamento Soul, pero debes ir a tu salón, yo también- Dijo Sunset acariciando el cabello del pequeño Soul con una sonrisa y se alejaron. -Conocías a Sunset?- dijo Twilight con una mirada acusadora. -Eso parece- dijo Soul rascándose la cabeza.- Bueno no importa tenemos que salir de aquí, recuerdo lo suficiente para que la princesa me haga un hechizo de memoria- dijo Soul mirando el pasillo esperando a que alguien mas se acercara. Twilight lo miro un momento y luego miro al suelo pensativa por un largo rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.- Eso es!. -Que sucede- dijo Soul aun mirando el pasillo. -Debemos volver, atravesar el portal y al otro lado podremos salir de tu mente- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa triunfadora. -Bueno, salgamos de aquí,¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?-dijo Soul mirando a Twilight. -No, pero parece que si vamos por ese lado… -Ese lado parece mejor- la interrumpió Soul. Twilight le siguió la corriente y se fueron por el camino que Soul eligió y terminaron en la biblioteca. -Te dije que era por el otro lado- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa juguetona. -Bien bien ahora tu guías- dijo Soul rendido. Ambos se fueron por otro camino hasta quedar en la puerta del colegio y volvieron a salir con precaución de no ser descubiertos. Y cruzaron el portal de vuelta a su hogar. Mientras tanto la princesa miraba preocupada a Soul el cual casi todo su cuerpo se había vuelto negro y dejo de caminar, se detuvo en seco y cambio su mirada perdida por una maliciosa, se volteo y miro a la princesa Celestia amenazadoramente y trato de atacarla, pero antes de lograrlo la princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y lo dejo inconciente, mientras lo que quedaba de u cuerpo se hacia negro. Twilight y Soul habían vuelto a la habitación con el espejo tenían expresiones de alegría ya que por fin habían logrado recuperar lo suficiente para hacer un hechizo de memoria entonces Twilight se despidió de Soul lo abrazo y le dijo sonriente.- Nos vemos del otro lado. Hizo brillar su cuerno intensamente, hasta que desapareció en un haz de luz, poco a poco Twilight empezó a abrir los ojos al principio cegada por la luz del hospital, luego se acostumbro a la luz y sonriente miro hacia donde estaba Soul, pero no lo encontró, se levanto para ver la habitación y al ver lo que pasaba quedo horrorizada al ver a Soul con el cuerpo totalmente negro y a la princesa viendo todo eso igualmente aterrorizada. Twilight se levanto rápidamente y fue al lado de la princesa.- Princesa, ya recuperamos la mayor parte, debe usar el hechizo de memoria y despertarlo- Dijo Twilight con una voz de total terror, la princesa no reacciono debido al miedo que recorría su interior, luego de unos segundos, volvió en si y haciendo brillar su cuerno se acerco a Soul para finalmente devolverle la memoria. Dentro de la mente de Soul el unicornio estaba luchando contra el ente hasta que un as de luz paso frente a sus ojos y se quedo estático unos segundos reacciono para esquivar un ataque del ente, este se detuvo y miro a Soul con una sonrisa.- YA LO RECUERDAS PROTECTOR, RECUERDAS TODO- dijo soltando una risa malvada.- AHORA DESPIERTA VERAS QUE SUCEDE. Soul sin dudarlo hizo brillar su cuerno y desapareció del escenario, el ente simplemente miro como desaparecía sonriendo victorioso. Soul abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio a las dos princesas mirándolo aterrorizadas, el se levanto y miro su cuerpo, al ver que casi la totalidad de su cuerpo se había vuelto negro se aterrorizo, hizo un esfuerzo para liberarse pero era inútil, no tenia su cuerno, pues este solo existía en su mente, hizo un mayor esfuerzo por hacer magia y su cabeza brillo levemente, el pony hizo un mayor esfuerzo y todo lo negro de su cuerpo empezó a irse a su cabeza pero antes de que todo e reúna el pony cayo al suelo agotado por el esfuerzo.- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo- dijo agitadamente. De repente todo lo negro se despego del cuerpo del pony como si estuviera sucio, y desapareció dejando a Soul como era antes. Fuera del hospital una sombra se hizo presente y salio disparada del lugar hacia las montañas, dejando a muchos ponis mirando el raro espectáculo con asombro. Soul con la memoria totalmente restaurada se levanto con una mirada seria y se dirigió a la princesa Celestia.- Princesa tengo algo que contarle. Hola que les pareció el capitulo, espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, ya nos acercamos al final de este minificha y a la segunda temporada de amor en Equestria, con muchas mas sorpresas, dejen sus comentarios si les gusta la historia síganla (si quieren) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 8 "La vida de Loyal Soul"**

Desde que Twilight y Soul habían llegado a Canterlot buscando ayuda hasta cuando completaron la memoria de Soul había pasado una semana y en Ponyville, en una abandonada biblioteca se encontraban cinco amigas dos amigos y un pequeño dragón, debatiendo las posibilidades de que les había ocurrido a sus amigas, Spike daba vueltas en frente de los ocho ponis con una cara de total preocupación casi al borde de quedar inconciente.- Oh por Celestia, que les paso, ya no vienen en una semana chicos estoy empezando a preocuparme- dijo el dragón aun dando vueltas preocupado.

-Dash y yo volamos sobre todo el bosque Everfree y no vimos nada- dijo Ray abrasando a Rainbow y mirándola preocupado, Rainbow le devolvió la mirada de preocupación y quedaron callados.

-Ninguno de mis amigos animales los ha visto- Dijo Fluttershy conteniendo las lagrimas y con un tono de preocupación.

-Big Mac y yo los buscamos en toda la estación pero no están- Dijo AppleJack quitándose el sombrero.

Breiyen los miraba serio con una cara mezcla de preocupación y enojo.- Por todos los ponis, Spike a donde te dijo Twilight que iba- dijo Breiyen co una actitud seria.

-A…a…a Canterlot-Dijo el dragón preocupado rascándose la cabeza.

-Ahí tienen su respuesta, vamos a buscarla en Canterlot- dijo Breiyen saliendo por la puerta con Spike en su lomo.

-Dijo que estaría con la princesa- dijo Spike mas tranquilo.

-Eres bueno, caramelo- dijo AppleJack saliendo de la biblioteca seguida de todos los demás.

Los ocho ponis y el dragón se dirigieron a la estación apresuradamente.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, una alicornio morada y un pony azul un poco claro discutían en uno de los pasillos del palacio eran Twilight y Soul, Twilight tenía una cara que mostraba enojo y Soul una mirada seria.

-Tienes que recuperar tu forma- Dijo Twilight muy molesta.

-No, solo lo are si es totalmente necesario, además ahora que se que Under Eyes esta viva no puedo arriesgarme a que algo le pase a ella ha sufrido bastante- dijo el pony dejando a la princesa callada pero aun con una mirada molesta.

En ese momento se hizo presente la princesa Celestia.-Será mejor esperar a tus amigos para que todos sepan la verdad- dijo serenamente la princesa Celestia.

Al oír eso Twilight abrió los ojos sorprendida, después de mucho tiempo iba a ver a sus amigas.- Mis…mis amigas- dijo Twilight un poco incrédula.

La princesa solo la miro y Soul se acerco a la princesa y la miro a los ojos seriamente, y luego hizo una reverencia.- Princesa si será así entonces, tiene un cristal que venga del imperio de cristal?- dijo Soul aun con tono serio.

La princesa se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y luego le respondió.- Si hay un cristal, que quieres hacer con el?

Soul volvió a mirarla a los ojos.- Puedo proyectar mi memoria para que puedan verla así será mas fácil que si la narro yo- Dijo el pony.

-buena idea enseguida traigo el cristal- Dijo la princesa saliendo de la escena.

Twilight y Soul pasaron unos minutos en un silencio incomodo, y luego un guardia de la princesa les dijo que vayan al salón del trono, Twilight caminaba mirando al frente con una mirada de leve preocupación mientras que Soul andaba cabizbajo, atormentado a cada paso por su memoria mientras pensaba.- (Quedar sin memoria era mejor)

Cuando llegaron al salón los ocho ponis y el bebe dragón ya estaban ahí, al ver a Twilight y Soul todos se abalanzaron y se abrasaron por unos minutos, la princesa veía el espectáculo conmovida, el bebe abrazo a Twilight conteniendo las lagrimas de alegría, al igual que los demás.

Luego Soul fue el primero en pararse en frente de la princesa esta le entrego el cristal y Soul lo posiciono en su cabeza he hizo un gran esfuerzo para usar su muy disminuida magia por ausencia de su cuerno, luego de unos segundos y un gran esfuerzo el cristal comenzó a brillar en un tono azulado y Soul se retiro con sus amigos agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

La princesa sostuvo el cristal con su magia totalmente sorprendida de que un "pony de tierra" fuera capaz de hacer magia, pero no dijo nada por que pronto sabría la razón posiciono el cristal sobre el trono y se paro al lado de los demás, de pronto el cristal empezó a brillar mas intensamente y una pantalla de luz azul se empezó a reflejar frente a todos los presentes, primero quedo así sin mas y de repente se empezó a formar un escenario desconocido para los que veían pero no para Soul.

Cuando todo se volvió visible, el escenario era una casa algo antigua las escaleras eran de madera y había una alfombra rojiza por todo el suelo después de unos momentos apareció Soul pequeño de cinco años era humano y todos se sorprendieron al saber por fin de donde venia el pony, Soul se sentó en el suelo i miro el techo por cinco largos minutos imaginando, hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una mujer de piel gris y cabello negro, un hombre de piel azul del mismo tono que el de Soul y cabello negro al igual que la mujer detrás de ellos una niña mayor que Soul entro tenia la piel naranja y el cabello color fuego, se trataba de Sunset Shimmer, el hombre que resulto ser el padre de Soul le presento al pequeño a Sunset, la madre se arrodillo frente el pequeño diciendo.- La encontramos cuando veníamos aquí parece que la abandonaron no recuerda nada y creo que aun no sabe caminar, se bueno con ella- concluyo la madre con una sonrisa luego los dos adultos se miraron con desprecio y se fueron por rumbos distintos la mujer entro a la cocina y el hombre salio de la casa, se escucho el ruido de un arranque de auto y el pequeño Soul se acerco a la ventana poniendo su manita en la ventana en señal de despedida, luego se acerco a Sunset a la tomo de la mano y la llevo arriba, ella tuvo dificultades para ponerse de pie y mas aun para subir las escaleras el pequeño empezó a hablar a Sunset quien lo miraba asustada y luego lo callo diciendo amablemente.-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

Soul sonrío y asintió con la cabeza y Sunset empezó a contarle de su tierra, a cada detalle, cada palabra Soul se mostraba impresionado e imaginando en su inocente mente a Equestria luego Sunset concluyo su historia.- Y de ahí vengo yo.

-entonces por eso no pudiste pararte ni subir las escaleras?- Dijo Soul aun imaginando.

-Exacto- dijo Sunset con una cara de malicia.

De repente la memoria salto varios años.

Soul ya era mas mayor de diez años y caminaba triste con la cabeza baja y tratando de no soltar lagrimas mientras murmuraba algo, de repente Sunset apareció frente a el.- Hola Soul acabo de enterarme, lo lamento mucho enserio lo lamento pero encontré un lugar como el que me dijiste parece que llevas las de ganar- Dijo Sunset abrazando al pequeño quien aun contenía las lagrimas.

-Bien vamos, o llegaremos tarde- Dijo Soul mirando al frente aun triste pero un poco más calmado.

-Pero no iras al entierro por lo menos?, Soul era tu madre- Dijo Sunset tratando de convencer al pequeño quien era muy maduro para su edad.

-No, no iré, pero ve tu si quieres, tal vez tenga un examen, además no quiero saber mas de ella- Dijo Soul firmemente, Sunset lo miro enojada pero luego lo miro comprensiva y se fueron caminando ya en el colegio los dos caminaban por un pasillo de Canterlot High, y Soul estaba mas alegre- Y podías hacer flotar cosas?- dijo Soul mirando a Sunset con esa mirada de ilusión.

-Si pero ya sabes este es un secreto de los dos- dijo Sunset acompañando al pequeño a su salón.

-Cuéntame mas Sunset- dijo el pequeño Soul con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo lamento Soul, pero debes ir a tu salón, yo también- Dijo Sunset acariciando el cabello del pequeño Soul con una sonrisa y se alejaron.

Luego Soul entro a su salón con un suspiro listo para ser molestado por los típicos bravucones del colegio, se sentó con sus tres amigos un joven de piel amarilla y cabello marrón con una bufanda del mismo color que su cabello, y el otro de piel azul un poco mas oscura que la de Soul y cabello celeste con un balón de voleibol en sus manos.- Hola Brei, hola Ray- dijo Soul sin ánimos sentándose enfrente de sus amigos ellos le correspondieron el saludo preocupados, luego le dieron las condolencias por su madre y empezaron las clases normalmente, ningún maestro esperaba ver a Soul aquel día pero ahí estaba pensativo triste e imaginando.

Acabo el día y Soul iba de camino a su casa entro sin saludar se encerró en su cuarto que estaba lleno de dibujos de ponis como el se los imaginaba, tomo un antiguo retrato de la princesa Luna pero en el dibujo ella tenia el cabello alborotado debió a sus primeros dibujos de niño la princesa estaba dibujada con crayones, Soul se acerco a la ventana con el dibujo de la princesa en su mano y miro a la luna la cual por un segundo soltó un leve brillo.- Solo por un día- dijo Soul mirando la luna.-Conocer el mundo de Sunset por un día, por favor- Dijo el pequeño soltando unas lagrimas que cayeron sobre el retrato de la princesa, de repente la figura de Sunset se acerco a Soul, con una mirada maliciosa.

-Yo puedo llevarte- Dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-En…enserio- dijo el pequeño limpiándose las lagrimas esbozando una leve sonrisa

-Si pero si vas ahí, nunca podrás volver, para nada y deberás hacerme un favor- dijo Sunset con las manos en la espalda.

-Pero, pero mi padre, mi familia, mis amigos- dijo Soul alejándose de Sunset.

De repente Sunset saco un martillo mediano de su espalda y golpeo al pequeño dejándolo inconciente.-No te preocupes tus amigos y tu padre ya no estarán dentro de unas horas- dijo Sunset hablando al cuerpo inconciente de Soul, mientras lo metía en un saco junto con una gema negra y se lo llevaba al monumento de Canterlot High faltaban pocos minutos para que el portal se cerrara así que Sunset atravesó el portal con Soul rápidamente.-(Ojala no haya nadie del otro lado)-pensó Sunset mientras sentía su cuerpo convertirse en su forma pony.

Al otro lado, Sunset mando a volar el saco con Soul esa gema negra dentro, y volvió al mundo humano.-(Ojala que la oscuridad lo domine y me limpie el camino cuando vuelva)-pensó Sunset mientras volvía a su forma humana.

Soul se despertó y vio que era un pony se alegro por un momento pero volvió a entristecerse cuando supo que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos ni a su familia, el potro se levanto de su cama y vio sobre una mesa esa gema negra y quiso tomarla con sus cascos pero, al no tener dedos la gema se cayo al suelo y se rompió pero lo negro salio de la gema dejándola transparente y cubrió toda la habitación Soul miro el espectáculo aterrado y la oscuridad se metió dentro de el, después de fue adoptado por una Pegaso y un pony de tierra pero el no les contó de su otra vid nunca ni a nadie, un día mientras jugaba con sus amigos ponis sintió algo dentro de el y empezó a olfatear el suelo hasta que encontró unas gemas y apareció su cutie mark, pero en ese momento sintió algo muy malo dentro de el sintió que quería destruir esas gemas y arrojarlas a sus amigos entonces una voz hablo dentro de su cabeza.- PRONTO SERÁ TIEMPO DE LIBERARLA- dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza y el confundido por el mensaje miro a sus amigos que corrían aterrados y vio que la gema roja que recién le había aparecido se volvió negra por unos momentos y luego volvió a estar roja y Soul solo se confundió mas.

Pasaron varios años y Soul ya había crecido, lastimosamente sus padres adoptivos habían fallecido por causas naturales y después del incidente de su cutie mark no tenia mas amigos y cada vez mas seguido la voz le decía que había que liberarla, decidió mudarse a un pequeño pueblo donde había conseguido una casa a buen precio pero debía terminar de pagarla, buscando gemas para los dueños, hasta que una noche no pudo dormir debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.-Maldición no de nuevo- decía Soul entre quejidos mientras tenia los cascos apretando su cabeza.

-ES HORA, ES HORA- dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Soul y un rayo negro se lanzo hacia la luna nadie lo vio pero después de unas horas corría el rumor de que Nightmare Moon estaba en Ponyville sin saberlo Soul trato de dormir pero unas horas mas tarde una sombra se hizo presente en su habitación y se volvió a meter en la cabeza de Soul bruscamente haciendo al pony retorcerse de dolor por unos momentos.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses y Soul había decidido buscar ayuda debido al dolor que siempre tenia ya que los doctores no sabían la razón, un día caminando por un desierto Soul sintió el dolor mas intenso de todos en su cabeza y al retorcerse cayo por un barranco, no muy profundo pero se lastimo, después de que el dolor se fue, herido y molesto sin darse cuenta se estaba trasformando, con el pelaje color azul, tan oscuro que parecía negro, con el pelo todo quemado y despeinado, caminaba con una mirada de enojo, mirando el suelo con unos ojos llenos de ira y una cutie mark de una gema negra que desprendía un aura similar al del rey sombra, por su aspecto parecía haber peleado, lucia irreconocible, siguió caminando sin rumbo por unos momentos mas y luego se detuvo miro al cielo con ira, al momento que lo hizo unas nubes oscuras se amontonaron sobre el y le cayo un rayo oscuro dejando una sombra y polvo, entre la sombra y el polvo, Soul sentía como le brotaban unas alas y un cuerno, después de unos segundos estaba totalmente transformado en alicornio, pero no pudo sorprenderse por que el dolor volvió mas intenso, mas furioso, entonces Soul desesperado quiso quitárselo con magia y concentro el dolor en su cuerno el cual empezó a desprender oscuridad.- me canse de llevarte dentro…. Ya me canse…- Dijo Soul mientras poco a poco el dolor se iba pero una copia de Soul se hacia presente, mas oscuro con colmillos y una mirada de odio, camino amenazadoramente hacia Soul apuntando con su cuerno.- Por fin me liberaste, sabia que la carga que te dieron era demasiada, de todos modos yo en parte soy tu pero ahora que soy libre, gracias a ti tengo forma física y no necesito poseer a nadie, no necesito de nadie por fin, soy libre!- Grito el ente aun joven con maldad en su voz, liberando un rayo hacia Soul quien rápidamente lo esquivo.

Soul no sabia que decir entonces recordó que una vieja cebra le había dicho que el cargaba con una entidad de maldad, y miro a su oponente con ira y respondió.

-No, yo te libere para destruirte, ya no atormentaras a nadie mas a nadie desde que las portadoras te apartaron de la princesa Luna tuve que llevarte dentro de mi (de nuevo- pensó fugazmente Soul), perdí todo pero ya no mas- y lanzo un potente rayo que impacto al oscuro pony quien empezó a gritar de dolor mientras se disolvía hasta que no quedo nada del oscuro Soul, el alicornio ahora por fin libre miro sus alas y su cuerno extrañado, hasta que en un brillo una alicornio, alta que despedía un brillo intenso que hacia imposible poder ver su rostro o su cuerpo solo se veían sus cascos.- Lo hiciste bien "protector"- dijo con una calmada voz a la vez que con su voz transmitía poder.- No lo destruiste pero lo enviaste lejos por un buen tiempo, debes prepararte extranjero, cuando vuelva se hará mas poderoso, pero debes ocultarte, mi hija Celestia y Equestria no están listas para un nuevo líder, pero por otro lado Luna te podría ayudar, te queda un largo camino joven protector, tu llegada fue un milagro para este mundo.

- Pero su majestad, yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, ni nada, no podría ayudarme a recordar todo y eliminar a eso de una vez por todas- Dijo Soul mientras seguía arrodillado ante la reina, una de las creadoras de el mundo.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo, al crear este mundo mis hermanos acordamos nunca intervenir en los sucesos, pero también acordamos que debías saber bien todo, después e todo tu poder es grande, se te presentaran muchas opciones, extranjero, pero elijas la que elijas no cambiara el regreso de la maldad, pero tienes tiempo, tiempo para prepararte y encontrar la manera de fortalecer tu poder, aun así- Dijo cambiando su tono por una mas amable.- No puedes, no debes recordar nada de tu pasado, y lo harás solo si es totalmente necesario para salvar este mundo, elije bien tu destino y protector y príncipe de…- en ese momento un intenso brillo apareció no dejando terminar la frase a la reina que desapareció dejando a Soul solo y confundido.

-Príncipe? Pero de que?- Dijo Soul confundido mirando a la reina alejarse en un brillo, y miro el suelo confundido-¿La princesa Luna?¿Ayudarme?-dijo Soul mientra trazaba su plan.

Lejos de ahí una sombra diminuta empezó a formarse y recorrió un montón de estatuas hasta que escucho la voz de una pony que estaba seguida por varios potrillos.- Y bien quien puede decirme que representa esta estatua- dijo Cherrylee a sus alumnos.

Tres potrillas comenzaron a pelear tratando de adivinar lo que representaba la estatua luego d unos momentos todos se alejaron y la sombra entro a la estatua de Discord entrado en el y quebrando la estatua soltando una malvada risa.

Paso un buen tiempo desde que Discord se libero gracias al ente y fue derrotado por las portadoras de los elementos dejando a Discord y al ente atrapados en roca, el ente en ese tiempo se alimentaba de la maldad de Discord haciéndose mas fuerte hasta que un día fue liberado y tan pronto como Discord despertaba el ente escapo de su cuerpo buscando a Soul.

En todo ese tiempo Soul había conocido a una unicorio blanca con el cabello azul llamada Under Eyes pero se había ido por un tiempo a una vieja cabaña donde en las cercanías se iba a encontrar con su maestra.

-Princesa Luna por que tan misteriosa- Dijo Soul al ver a la princesa de la noche encapuchada cubriendo todo su cuerpo y parte de su rostro.

- No hay tiempo para preguntas Soul- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa- Como esta tu prometida?

-Ojala lo supiera- Dijo Soul pensando en su amada- bueno pero a que vino, ¿quiere ver si he practicado?

-No Soul no es necesario vengo a advertirte, el ente ya volvió y te esta buscando.

Soul cambio su cara por una de preocupación y enojo.- Estoy listo.

-No Soul no lo estas, tendrás que tomar una decisión importante, dejar que el ente te posea y ser encerrado en piedra por las portadoras o luchar junto a Under Eyes- sentencio seriamente la princesa Luna.

-Under Eyes pero ella que tiene que ver- dijo Soul confundido.

-Desde que la conociste tu poder a aumentado, me atrevería a decir que descubriste el elemento- Dijo la princesa Luna con una sonrisa.

-Es ella? Pero pensé que era una gema que ya se había destruido-Dijo Soul sorprendido.

-No olvides que Nightmare destruyo los elementos de la armonía pero sus espíritus seguían vivos.

-Bueno eso lo cambia todo- Dijo Soul llevándose un casco al mentón.

-Pero si lo vences no te confíes en haberlo destruido talvez, lo hagas pero no te confíes- Dijo Luna seriamente.

Soul perdido en sus pensamientos hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la princesa.- Claro princesa ahora tengo que ir a estudiar algo- Dijo Soul aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Esto es importante no lo olvides- Dijo la princesa Luna y se alejo con su forma de pony encapuchado, mientras el alicornio la miro alejarse con una mirada seria, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

Luego se alejo pensando en su prometida y en lo que Luna le había dicho sobre el regreso del ente.

Regreso a su casa para leer algo sobre el tema se acerco a unos de sus libros antiguos pero empezó a sentir algo muy familiar, se acerco a un espejo y empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno, sentía el dolor intenso lo recordaba de pronto se fue solo abrió los ojos y se dijo a si mismo.-Ya esta llegando- pensó unos segundos si enfrentarlo ahí pero recordó la advertencia de la princesa y alisto su mochila para irse lo mas rápido posible.-(me tele trasportare lejos de aquí, pero el podría sentir mi magia y me seguiría)- pensó Soul fugazmente, y salio volando del lugar, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos vio como un rayo negro destruía su antigua casa.- Ahora solo hay un lugar donde puedo ir- dijo el alicornio tomando rumbo a su casa con su amada.

De entre los escombros una mancha negra salio del lugar y empezó a creces hasta convertirse en una oscuridad sin forma, luego tomo una forma de pony espectral.-DONDE ESTAS PROTECTOR, DEMONIOS SE PERCATO DE MI LLEGADA- dijo el ente furioso y luego salio buscando de nuevo a su victima.

Soul agitado por todo el trayecto sin descanso cerca de su hogar saco una capa con capucha similar al de la princesa y se cubrió con ella ya que nadie debía saber que el era un alicornio, ya que eso seria muy peligroso, entro a su casa apresuradamente pero al ver a Under Eyes con una bandeja con un pastel de manzana cerca de la puerta, sonrío feliz de haber vuelto con su amada, pero se acordó de la situación que pasaban y que no tenia mucho tiempo.- Under, debes ayudarme- Dijo Soul cerrando las cortinas y la puerta con su magia.- debemos irnos rápido.

-Pero Soul, acabas de llegar por que no te calmas y…-Under fue interrumpida al sentir que desaparecía en una burbuja de tele transportación.

-No hay tiempo seguro ya me rastreo- Dijo Soul muy agitado.

-Querido respira hondo cálmate y cuéntame que paso- dijo Under con una actitud relajada tomando a Soul del casco y besándolo en la mejilla.

Soul lanzo un suspiro y se calmo.- Under, descubrí que tu eres el elemento, y ahora mismo el ente nos esta buscando, debemos combatirlo juntos lo lograremos- Dijo Soul mirando a Under Eyes un poco serio pero luego la abrazo y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno entiendo- dijo Under con una cara pensativa.- Pero por que nos trajiste aquí.

-No quiero destruir nuestra casa- dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

-Pero querido tendremos que derribar unas paredes para hacer otro cuarto- Dijo Under con un sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero, pero, por que- Dijo Soul confundido.

Antes de que Under Eyes lograra contestar una sombra cubrió el paisaje haciéndose visible la imagen de un pony espectral.

-COMO HAS ESTADO PROTECTOR-dijo el pony con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras con una velocidad asombrosa rodeaba a la pareja.

-Te dije que no me llames así- dijo Soul atento a los movimientos del ente.

-COMO PUEDES RECHAZAR EL TITULO QUE TE DIO UNA REINA- dijo el ente parándose frente a Soul quien trato de golpearlo pero este se desvaneció.-MIRAME PROTECTOR NO TENGO CUERPO TENGO QUE VAGAR SIN FORMA GRACIAS A LAS PESIMAS PORTADORAS- dijo el ente mientras en la sombra formaba los elementos de la armonía con su cuerpo pero estos eran negros y luego fueron destruidos.

-Y no podría estar mas agradecido con ellas- Dijo Soul alistando su cuerno listo para la pelea.

-OH PERO ASÍ PUEDO POSEER A CUALQUIER COSA, ¿NO ES VERDAD QUERIDA UNDER EYES?-dijo el ente acercándose amenazadoramente a la asustada unicornio.

Soul se puso frente a ella pero el ente lo atravesó y lanzo un rayo negro a la unicornio dejándola en el suelo con muchas quemaduras y heridas

-Noooo- grito Soul corriendo hacia su amada, y la cubrió protectoramente con sus alas.

Soul…-dijo la unicornio casi inconciente.- derrótalo, hazlo por… hazlo por tus hijos-Dijo Under Eyes para luego quedar inconciente en el suelo.

Soul miro el cuerpo de Under Eyes imaginando lo peor, uso su magia para curarla, pero no despertaba.- ENFRENTALO PROTECTOR, TODO EL QUE ESTA CERCA DE TI TIENE UN MAL DESTINO-dijo el pony mientras se volvía a transformar en sombra.

Soul con lagrimas en sus ojos, miro aquella sombra con rabia, con ira y luego se volteo a ver el cuerpo de Under Eyes.- No puedes, no puedes-Dijo Soul mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar pero esta vez no con su característico color azul sino con un color rojizo y lanzo un rayo a la sombra quien no se molesto en esquivarla ya que esta simplemente lo atravesó, y le lanzo un rayo negro que dejo a Soul en el suelo totalmente herido mientras con mucha dificultad miraba el cuerpo de Under Eyes soltando unas lagrimas.- Lo… lamento- dijo Soul quedando inconciente por unos segundos, luego se levanto con mucha dificultad, y paro firmemente frente al ente con una mirada de enojo.-Tu aun no comprendes, que el amor lo puede todo!-Dijo Soul mientras Under Eyes quien se había despertado caminaba con dificultad al lado de Soul unieron sus cuernos mirándose con una sonrisa mientras un rayo de color azul y blanco salía de sus cuernos y envolvía al ente en su interior mientras este trataba inútilmente de salir de ahí hasta que con un grito de rabia desaparecía del lugar.

Soul y Under Eyes completamente heridos se miraron con una sonrisa y se besaron olvidando el dolor, olvidando el cansancio, olvidando que casi habían muerto, olvidándolo todo y al hacerlo sus cuernos también se unieron soltando una magia de aura rojiza que cubrió a los dos mientras seguían besándose con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sus heridas se curaron, luego se separaron Soul la abrazo y la subió a su lomo y la llevo de vuelta a casa volando.

Paso una semana del hecho y Soul había adquirido una nueva vida había renunciado a su titulo para vivir con ya ahora su esposa y sus dos pequeños potros un unicornio y un pony de tierra.

-Todo siguió su curso normal hasta después de un mes un día que Soul había salido con su pequeño unicornio a darle lecciones de magia, se encontraban en el bosque mientras el pequeño sonriente estaba levitando unas gemas que su padre había encontrado caminaban de vuelta a su casa pero Soul sintió algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.-(Como se recupero tan rápido y como nos rastreo)- Dijo Soul mientras dejaba la feliz caminata para correr hacia su casa preocupado aun con el pequeño en su lomo

Cuando llego, su rostro cambio de uno de preocupación a uno de horror, bajo al pequeño de su lomo y se acerco a su casa que estaba totalmente destruida, había señales de lucha pero ninguna señal, de Under Eyes ni de su otro pequeño, entonces se volteo rápidamente y vio como un rayo negro se acercaba justo donde su otro hijo estaba, sin pensarlo corrió y empujo un poco al pequeño de la trayectoria de ese rayo pero este le cayo encima dejándolo en el suelo totalmente herido, al borde de estar inconciente, Soul miro a su hijo quien lo contemplaba horrorizado.-Busca… busca a tu madre- dijo Soul y quedo inconciente.

Soul despertó adolorido vio que estaba sobre Under Eyes y ella llevaba a sus dos hijos por delante para no perderlos de vista, al darse cuenta de esto Soul se levanto del lomo de su esposa y trato de caminar adolorido.-Maldición, duele- dijo Soul mientras comprobaba con la vista si su esposa o sus hijos estaban heridos.

-Como nos encontró- Dijo Under mientras se subía a sus hijos al lomo para ir mas rápido.

No lo se pero debes alejarte- Dijo Soul adolorido.

-Que dices, no me iré te, te matara- Dijo Under aterrada por la petición de su esposo.

-No el me quiere a mi a ustedes los dejara tranquilos si me tiene a mi- Dijo Soul con algo de esfuerzo.

De repente la tierra comenzó a agrietarse y secarse como si estuviera muriendo mientras una sombra envolvía el cielo.-TIENE RAZÓN-dijo el ente.

Aun con dudas y aterrada Under Eyes miro a su esposo dejando caer una lagrimas y se alejo de su esposo con sus hijos

-Nunca los olvidare- dijo Soul alistándose para pelear, haciendo brillar su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo.

-VAMOS PROTECTOR TU NO PUEDES LUCHAR ASÍ CASI YA NO TIENES MAGIA-dijo la sombra lazando varios rayos que impactaron en el cuerpo de Soul dejándole varias quemaduras y heridas.

-HUYE PROTECTOR HUYE- dijo el ente soltando varias risas malvadas.

Soul derrotado comenzó a tratar de correr hacia el desierto mientras caminaba, perdió toda esperanza de vivir y olvido toda esperanza de ganar esa lucha.

**Hola que les pareció el capitulo, aun terminamos pero ya se hizo demasiado largo así que continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, y preguntas, espero les haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 9 "La vida de Loyal Soul parte 2"**

Era de noche en Canterlot y la princesa Luna se encontraba parada en una torre mientras con su magia traía su astro para iluminar su cielo nocturno, en el salón del trono ocho ponis dos princesas y un bebe dragón miraban una pantalla mágica donde se reflejaba la vida de Soul.

En la pantalla empezaba la tarde en aquella inmensa tierra árida mientras un pony de color azul caminaba herido, pidiendo a las princesas por su familia.- Que estén a salvo a cambio de mi vida- Decía Soul mientras miraba al suelo esperando que un ultimo rayo lo fulmine y termine con su sufrimiento, mientras seguía caminando pensaba en recuperar su titulo y luchar pero era demasiado tarde aunque lograra recuperar sus poderes estaba demasiado herido como para sobrevivir a la transformación, Soul siguió caminando hasta que en un punto, presa del miedo y calor del desierto, cayo al suelo con una penosa mirada a punto de decir sus ultimas palabras pero antes de poder hablar quedo inconciente por unos segundos, cuando recobro la conciencia vio a una alicornio violeta que lo miraba llorando.- Ayu…ayúdame- dijo Soul con una voz casi apagada pero la alicornio siguió mirándolo derramando lagrimas.-(Lo se, falle nunca debí dejar mis poderes, tal vez así esto no habría pasado)-Pensó Soul a punto de cerrar sus ojos para siempre cuando sintió unas lagrimas caer sobre su rostro y resbalando cuidadosamente a su boca, sintió el sabor salado de las lagrimas y trato de pararse sin éxito Under Eyes se acerco al oído de Soul y le susurro.-No pude, defender a nuestros hijos- Estas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Soul quien inútilmente trato de gritar, y levantarse para abrazar y llorar junto a su amada pero todo intento que hacia por levantarse era inútil y Under Eyes se separo de el para dejarlo morir y salvarse ella que era lo que el le había hecho jurar antes pero se dio vuelta para hablarle con una voz apenada mientras dejaba a sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.- Lo lamento… pero… no puedo…- no termino de decir lo que iba a decir y se puso a llorar, abrazando al pony y dándole un doloroso y tierno beso en la mejilla- no puedo dejarte aquí…-antes de continuar vio como una inmensa sombra negra se les acercaba a gran velocidad.- No pudimos mantenerlo en secreto… y nos descubrió- dijo la pony derramando las ultimas lagrimas en el cuerpo de su amado, hizo brillar su cuerno con mucho esfuerzo, mientras este levemente parpadeaba, la sombra ya casi estaba encima de ellos.- no puedo hacerlo sola.- dijo la pony llorando.- siempre hicimos esto juntos, acerco su cuerno a la cabeza de Soul, que inmediatamente empezó a despedir un brillo azulado y ya con sus ultimas fuerzas Soul entono un cántico de ultima esperanza que había creado con su amada.

-"Gratos aromas, verde frescor, tu eres lo mas fuerte, retorna todo a lo que fue… a lo que fue…-Entonaron ambos ponis, Under Eyes con una voz llorosa pero a la vez melodiosa y Soul con una voz cansada y casi apagada. De repente se abrió un portal claro, blanco que se llevo a Soul dentro de el arrastrando su cuerpo mientras lo curaba poco a poco, mientras la sombra ya cubría todo aquel desierto, después de que Soul cruzo el portal, Under Eyes trato de cruzarlo pero no pudo hacerlo, lo ultimo que Soul vio de su amada fue doloroso, se sintió impotente mientras el ente la envolvía y ella trataba desesperadamente de cruzar el portal que se suponía era para dos personas, de repente los pensamientos de Soul fueron interrumpido por un fuerte dolor que hizo retorcer al pony por unos segundos mientras la gema roja que llevaba como cutie mark se volvía negra, y Soul sintió como nada tenia sentido mientras su vida se borraba, entonces vio el rostro de Under Eyes en su mente y se detuvo ahí por un momento, mientras sentía un profundo dolor desgarrar su alma, luego lo paso borrando lo que quedaba de su vida pero dejando marcado en su mente a su amada.

Al otro lado del portal se encontró en las afueras de Canterlot, y pensó que había ido allí para mejorar su negocio, tan pronto como se convenció a el mismo de que eso hacia en Canterlot se puso a rastrear gemas con la mirada muerta sin importarle nada.

Pasaron los días y Soul ya había comprado una casa en Canterlot cerca de la estación de trenes, en solo una semana se había hecho de enemigos poderosos, los mejores buscadores de gemas unicornios nunca se compraban con las gemas que Soul encontraba, un día Soul retornaba de comer a su casa mientras caminaba con la mirada indiferente hasta que llego a su casa y se paro frente a su casa un tanto vieja con la parte delantera del techo de paja a punto del colapso, una de las redondas ventanas que antes deslumbraban y protegían a los habitantes de la casa, ahora estaba rota cubierta improvisadamente con unas tablas, el cerrojo destrozado quitando toda protección a la vieja casa, el pony cambio por primera vez su mirada fría por una de tristeza- ahora ya no tengo mas hogar en Canterlot- dijo el Soul entrando a la vieja casa que solo unos días antes estaba en buen estado.

Por dentro la casa no era mejor todo estaba destrozado quemado tirado por todas partes, Soul subió las escaleras tranquilamente como si no le importara lo que había sucedido a su hogar, entro a su habitación y vio un espectáculo multicolor, trozos de gemas por todas partes todos los trozos eran muy pequeños- bueno esto ya no tiene valor- dijo el pony saliendo de la habitación indiferente- solo me queda suficiente dinero para un viaje tengo que escoger un buen lugar para reestablecerme- dijo fríamente dejando atrás un buen futuro arruinado por la competencia en señal de intimidación, se dirigió a la estación de trenes donde con las ultimas monedas que tenia compro un boleto para ir a un lugar donde se suponía abundaban las gemas y no había competencia compro un boleto a Ponyville.

De repente la pantalla mágica colapso, y Soul se paro en frente de todos los presentes que tenían miradas de preocupación y tristeza.- Bueno creo que ya saben el resto- dijo el pony devolviendo el cristal a la princesa que lo miraba con una mirada de asombro.

-Under Eyes, su esposa esta viva- dijo Twilight parándose al lado de Soul frente a todos.

-Pero no sabemos donde y cuanto tiempo le queda- dijo Soul tratando de impedir que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo.

-Debes recuperar tus poderes y buscarla- Dijo Breiyen acercándose a abrazar a su amigo para darle apoyo.

Todos empezaron a decirle que debía recuperar sus poderes y que iban a ir a buscar a Under Eyes hasta que Soul se arto y salio del tumulto.

-No, si hago eso y el esta fuerte vendrá enseguida y nunca encontraremos a Under Eyes… si esta viva- dijo Soul sonando triste al decir la última parte.

Entonces Celestia sobresalió de entre todos abriendo sus alas majestuosamente.- Solo hay una forma de saber todo, en tus recuerdos tu maestra era Luna mi hermana entonces la llamaremos y que venga- dijo Celestia saliendo del salón para llamar a su hermana dejando a Soul preocupado por lo que su maestra le iba a decir cuando lo vea.

**Hola, como compensación por tardar en subir el anterior capitulo publique este el mismo día, en fin gracias por su apoyo gracias por los Reviews ya nos acercamos al final del fic donde tendremos muchas sorpresas, digo tenemos por que el fic se escribe solo, bueno cualquier sugerencia critica o pregunta será bien recibida, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 10 "Las Profecías"**

La noche transcurría en Equestria y mientras la mayoría de los ponis dormía placidamente en sus camas los ponis esperaban en el salón del trono, preocupados la mayor parte del tiempo intercambiando miradas de preocupación incluso Pinkie se mostraba preocupada, Breiyen, Ray y Soul se reunieron para hablar del asunto mientras esperaban.

-Soul mira, sabemos por lo que estas pasando pero…- Ray fue interrumpido.

-Pero que Ray- dijo Soul un poco molesto.

-Debes recuperar tu poder y eliminar a lo que sea que haya hecho tu vida miserable, y nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte lo mejor que podamos- Dijo Breiyen con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en frente de Soul.

En ese momento las dos princesas se hicieron presentes, Celestia con la mirada serena que le caracteriza y la princesa Luna entro con una cara de preocupación y un libro que cargaba con su magia en ese momento Soul se inclino ante la princesa de la noche pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra la princesa hablo con una delicada voz pero a la vez con seriedad.- Retírate Soul, solo un momento- Dijo Luna, Soul simplemente volvió a inclinarse y salio del salón del trono la princesa dejo el libro en el suelo y miro a la princesa Celestia en señal para que hablara.

-Mis queridos ponis, el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es mucho más poderoso de lo que creíamos- Dijo Celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno mostrando una mágica replica de la sombra cubriendo toda Equestria y siguió hablando mientras sus palabras se hacían realidad en la pequeña replica mágica.- Este mal no proviene de este mundo, proviene del mundo que hay al otro lado del espejo, al parecer ese mundo esta corrompido por esta maldad y lo que ahora esta aquí es simplemente la maldad de los estudiantes de una escuela-En ese momento Twilight supo por que en Canterlot High Sunset era la única malvada, miro a la princesa pero ella siguió con su relato- Este mal fue creado para destruir Equestria, si no lo detenemos nuestro reino y todo el mundo será destruido- concluyo la princesa del sol mientras la sombra de su replica envolvía a todo el reino en oscuridad mientras los edificios eran destruidos.

-Los elementos de la armonía no serán suficientes esta vez – dijo la princesa Luna dejando a las portadoras preocupadas y asombradas al saber que los elementos que habían salvado a Equestria tantas veces ahora eran inútiles contra un mal de otro mundo.

- ¿Solo Soul puede ayudarnos?- pregunto Fluttershy con una mirada de preocupación.

-No- dijo Luna dejando a todos sorprendidos-Lo que nos ayudara es usar una magia tan poderosa que casi ningún pony es capaz de controlarla, la princesa Candace pose esa magia pero solo en una cantidad muy reducida- dijo Luna mientras miraba su astro sabiendo perfectamente los sacrificios que se tenían que hacer para poder destruir ese mal.

Entonces debemos encontrar a la esposa de Soul y ellos enfrentaran eso- dijo AppleJack mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-No, aun si la encontramos, Soul tardara en recuperar sus poderes- dijo Celestia mientras se paraba al lado de su hermana contemplando el astro de la noche.

-Cuanto necesitan- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ray y Rainbow enérgicamente.

La princesa Luna suspiro cerro los ojos y se dio la vuelta para hablar a sus súbditos –Si Soul recupera sus poderes no hay garantía de que derrote a la maldad, se ha hecho muy fuerte y solo hay una manera de saber que camino tomar- dijo Luna mientras ponía la centro el libro que traía antes, era un libro antiguo, con la tapa desgastada dejando unas pocas manchas azules dejando saber como lucia cuando era nuevo.- Este es un libro mágico que se escribe solo sobre un pony debemos preguntar que pasara y el libro nos hará una profecía de lo que pasara, las dos hermanas miraron el libro que ahora estaba abierto en el principio dejando ver unas paginas en blanco, luna se acerco al libro y dijo firmemente.- Loyal Soul- el libro cambio de paginas solo y empezaron a escribirse pasajes en el cuando termino la princesa Celestia empezó a leer el libro, mientras mas avanzaba su rostro cambiaba a uno de preocupación, luego de terror cuando acabo de leer miro a los demás y dejando correr una lagrima en su mejilla dijo.- Hay esperanza.

Fuera del salón del trono, Soul daba vueltas en la puerta, impacientado con la cabeza gacha y una mirada pensativa, mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar donde había visto a su amada.- cuando sintió un dolor familiar recorrer su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar el dolor y luego abrió los ojos con enojo.-Ya se recupero- dijo Soul parándose como un guardia del castillo con la mirada hacia el techo.

En un lugar remoto se podía ver luces y un escudo protector provenientes del imperio de cristal cuando en las lejanías unas nubes negras se hicieron presentes y dejaron caer rayos negros y un pony salio del hoyo que hicieron los rayos, salio un pony negro alto con una mirada de llena de odio, mientras caminaba derretía la nieve a su paso, su cuerno era grande y estaba ligeramente torcido, sus alas parecían de murciélago, se detuvo en un risco mirando el imperio desde ese lugar.-Aun no soy suficientemente fuerte para pasar ese patético escudo de amor-Dijo el pony mientras cerraba los ojos y se volvía una sombra de nuevo.

Mientras la noche seguía avanzando la princesa Celestia estaba durmiendo al igual que el resto de los ponis mientras en la habitación de la princesa Luna se encontraban Soul y la princesa hablando hasta que la princesa de la noche saco el misterioso libro y se lo mostró a Soul.- Todos dijeron que no debías saberlo pero yo considero que es tu decisión, léelo y luego ve a dormir- dijo la princesa mientras salía de la habitación, Soul confundido tomo el libro y lo abrió dejando ver escrita una sola pagina y Soul comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

-"La maldad se hace presente, destinos se unen, vidas peligran, si el defensor opta irse su destino cambia, pero si decide quedarse, habrán varios sacrificios, la lucha será larga, al final todo lo que no pertenece a este mundo será destruido, y la paz retornara por un tiempo"- Soul termino de leer y solo se sentó a pensar que es lo que el libro de profecías quería decir, se sentó un momento y luego salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya a pensar mejor y descansar.

Después de unos momentos, Luna regreso a su habitación y dijo su nombre en voz alta, el libro comenzó a borrarse y escribirse de nuevo dejando ver escrito:

"La maldad se ha hecho presente, en el mundo y en el alma, queda mucho camino que recorrer, muchos sacrificios, muchas penas, una decisión, volver a lo que fue para dar tiempo de erradicar el mal pero si lo oscuro no se controla, todo empeorara"- la princesa cerro el libro aterrada, sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, camino hacia el espejo que tenia en su cuarto y miro su reflejo, no aguantando mas dio rienda suelta a unas lagrimas que empezaron a mojar todo su rostro y la princesa e la noche se fue a su cama, mientras continuaba llorando en silencio.

**Hola que les pareció el capitulo, un poco corto, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus sugerencias, preguntas y criticas en la casilla de Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 11 "Una Propuesta"**

Llegaba un nuevo día a Equestria y en una torre del castillo se encontraban la princesa Luna y Soul, preparándose para lo que seguramente sucedería mientras ambos tenían caras pensativas acerca de la profecía que se había escrito de ellos, no compartieron ninguna conversación mas que para que la princesa trate de hacer resurgir el cuerno de Soul y recuperar sus poderes.

Pasaron los días y todo estaba aparentemente normal, Twilight había estado practicando con la princesa Celestia nuevos hechizos y ahora era mas poderosa que antes y su cuerno había tomado un poco mas de tamaño luciendo similar al de la princesa Luna, y ahora portaba unos adornos en los cascos al igual que todas las princesas, y los demás después de lo ocurrido habían regresado a Ponyville pero ahora tenían que portar los elementos todo el tiempo como medida de seguridad, y RapidRay se había mudado con Rainbow después de pedírselo incontables veces, habían unido sus dos nubes que tenían por casas y ahora era una gran mansión de los cielos.

Después de una semana de intenso entrenamiento y hechizos restauradores a Soul le había brotado un pequeño cuerno similar al de un bebe unicornio.

Breiyen, quien ya sentía que estuvo mucho tiempo en un solo lugar decidió que era hora de irse de nuevo, lo que le llevo a dejar a sus amigas y amigos disgustados, pero claro extrañándolo y decidió hacer una parada en Canterlot para pasar unos días y despedirse de Soul, Twilight y Spike con el cual habían formado una gran amistad.

Un día mientras Soul, Breiyen, Spike y las tres princesas disfrutaban de una merienda, un guardia real entro totalmente alterado con una expresión de horror en su rostro, se inclino ante las princesas y pidió permiso para hablar.

-Que sucede- dijo Celestia firmemente al ver el estado del guardia.

-Su majestad, es, es Discord- Dijo el guardia asustado.

Celestia y Twilight intercambiaron miradas fugazmente con una expresión seria.- (Creí que enserio se había reformado)- pensó Celestia pero su expresión seria cambio a una de asombro al ver que otros guardias traían a Discord, convertido en piedra, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro de piedra.

Los guardias se retiraron y todos se pararon alrededor de la estatua.

-Quien pudo haberlo hecho- dijo Twilight mirando nuevamente a la princesa Celestia

- No lo se pero esto no es bueno- Dijo Luna mirando hacia la ciudad como si estuviera buscando al culpable entre la multitud.

- Sea quien sea, pagara por este crimen- dijo Celestia cerrando los ojos en señal de que estaba pensando.

Breiyen miro a las princesas con una cara seria luego se volteo a ver a Soul quien asintió con la cabeza.- No es bastante obvio altezas- dijo Breiyen respetuosamente.

-El sabe que Discord y su dominio del caos serian un gran aliado cuando el momento llegue- Dijo Soul parándose al lado de su amigo.

Las tres princesas intercambiaron miradas y se dispusieron a hablar.

- Mejor sigo practicando- Dijo Luna y se dispuso a emprender vuelo cuando vio que Soul se disponía a seguirla a pie.- Sola- sentencio Luna y se retiro de la escena.

-Spike mejor vamos a dormir- Dijo Breiyen llevándose a Spike en el lomo.

- Twilight ve por tus amigas mejor liberamos a Discord lo mas pronto posible- dijo Celestia, mientras hacia aparecer una carta y una pluma con su magia y empezaba a escribir.

-No creo que funcione- dijo Twilight en voz baja saliendo de la escena junto con la princesa Celestia dejando solo a Soul en aquel balcón, mientras caía la tarde.

Soul empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, metiéndose más en sus pensamientos para descifrar el misterioso mensaje del libro de las profecías, hasta que se detuvo en seco y levanto las orejas, sintió como en la parte oscura del pasillo se hacia presente el ente ahora con una forma y mas poderoso que antes.

- Aun no lo descifras Protector- dijo burlonamente.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así, como entraste sin ser visto- dijo Soul con una mirada incrédula.

- No te sorprendas, recuerda que yo soy en arte tu y eso me ayuda a realizar algunas cosas- Dijo el ente tomando la forma de Soul pero con un tono mas oscuro y la Cutie Marck negra.

- Bueno veo que aun no tienes suficiente poder acumulado, los elementos de la armonía te detendrían fácilmente, así que, que quieres- Dijo Soul desconfiado.

- Solo quiero hablar, veras si te rindes ahora yo con gusto te ofrecería una boleto seguro fuera de este mundo que pronto caerá y te podrías llevar a tu querida esposa- dijo el ente formando una pantalla donde se veía a Under Eyes encadenada y ya sin poder levantarse.

Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido, e inspecciono bien la escena.- Ya veo y tu crees que yo caeré fácilmente, como pretendes que confíe en ti- pregunto Soul aun desconfiado pero fuertemente tentado a aceptar.

El ente formo con su magia una replica del imperio de cristal y comenzó a hablar.- Tienes razón aun no soy fuerte como para revelarme, aun así Discord fue una presa fácil, el imperio tiene un insignificante escudo, pero como ahora no soy del todo fuerte no puedo entrar, sin embargo sus estigmas aun se limpiaron por completo, bajo las paredes de su castillo hay oscuros secretos- dijo el Ente mirando con enojo su replica del imperio de Cristal.

- El rey Sombra!- exclamo Soul asombrado.

Exacto!- dijo el ente y comenzó a aplastar su replica del imperio de cristal.- los hechizos y poderes de ese insignificante parasito me ayudaran a recuperar mis poderes mas rápido, pero yo no esclavizare a los ponis de cristal no fue un error, que yo no pienso cometer- concluyo el ente mirando a Soul con una sonrisa.- y cuando lo haga te llevare el espejo a la puerta de tu casa donde podrás huir de este mundo sano y salvo-.

- Y pretendes que yo acepte vivir unos veinte años a cambio de la muerte de todo un mundo- dijo Soul aun tentado a aceptar.

El ente volvió a transformarse pero esta vez en Soul con su forma humana y se encogió de hombros mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la esquina oscura del pasillo.- Tu eliges, pero date prisa no tengo paciencia para esperar a que te decidas, sin embargo- dijo volteando su cabeza mientras su cuerpo se fundía con la oscuridad.- Tengo paciencia para esperar que mis poderes se recuperen por completo.

Caía la noche y en un lugar montañoso y apartado se encontraba la princesa Luna mirando hacia su astro con pena.- Bueno es de noche, seguro que Soul recibió la oferta, por favor que elija lo mejor para el de todos modos- Luna se detuvo para mirar su reflejo en el agua.- Nosotras podemos detenerlo.

A medida que la noche trascurría los guardias eran sustituidos por la guardia nocturna de la princesa Luna y Soul se encontraba, en la biblioteca revisando los libros antiguos de la biblioteca a la luz de una vela que iluminaba aquella fría y oscura ala de la biblioteca, Soul leía concentrado un antiguo pergamino, hasta que lo dejo cansado, pronuncio una palabras en un extraño idioma y las letras pronto comenzaron a desvanecerse dejando el pergamino en blanco.- Realmente que la princesa Luna tenga esto tan bien resguardado- dijo para si mismo el ahora unicornio azul, luego se paro y busco unas pinturas antiguas buscando una que sea similar a la que vio a Under Eyes, hasta que encontró una, pero en vez de alegrarse la guardo en una alforja que estaba en el suelo.- Aun así si fallo algo malo le sucederá, pero si acepto lo que me dijo puede que tenga una oportunidad- siguió hablando solo con una expresión seria.

-¿Aceptar que?- dijo la voz de Twilight mientras se acercaba a Soul con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

El unicornio cambio su expresión seria por una desesperada.- ¿Que?, es decir yo, no dije nada… solo… esta bien solo buscaba una forma de encontrar a Under Eyes- dijo Soul ocultando sus alforjas debajo de la mesa.

- Bien, espero que tengas suerte con eso- dijo Twilight mientras hacia flotar unos libros delante de ella con su magia-

-Bien será mejor que me vaya es tarde, tu también deberías irte- dijo Soul saliendo de la sala.

Twilight no le presto atención estaba sumergida en sus libros.

Mientras tano en el balcón se encontraba la princesa Celestia con su cuerno brillando en la base de la estatua de Discord, hasta que se paro frente a la estatua mirando apenada aquella estatua triste.- Como es que logro que dudaras de ti mismo, no lo comprendo- dijo Celestia para luego volver dentro del palacio.

-Disfruten de la paz que les queda- dijo el ente mientras admiraba el castillo desde las afueras de Canterlot.

**Hola que les pareció, espero les haya gustado, se nos vienen encima los capítulos finales dejen sus Reviews, seguro se habrán dado cuenta de que ya no es un fic de un simple romance, todo ahora cambia a un sentido mas profundo, pero aun trata de amor, así que por eso no le cambie el titulo, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 12 "Una despedida y una advertencia"**

El día llego a Equestria y Luna aun no había vuelto de entrenar, Celestia se quedo a esperarla en el castillo mientras que Soul, Twilight y Spike se encontraban a las afueras de Canterlot despidiendo a Breiyen quien volvía de nuevo a su viaje.- Deberías tomar el tren es un largo camino- Dijo Soul mirando aquel largo camino del cual con la vista no se podía ver nada a lo lejos.

-No esta mejor así disfrutare del viaje- Dijo Breiyen mirando el largo camino, aceptando el reto con su mirada.

Twilight miro a los dos amigos y se acerco a Breiyen.- Que tengas un buen viaje, espero que vuelvas pronto- Dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo al pony quien después de la despedida miro el cielo en su pleno amanecer, tan bello que parecía un atardecer de verano.- Es hermoso no?- dijo Twilight admirando el paisaje junto a Breiyen quien al escuchar esas palabras sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente y los recuerdos fluir en su mente.

-Si lo es- dijo Breiyen y emprendió su larga caminata hacia un destino desconocido por sus amigos, el pony con el gran valor y determinación que poseía, no miro atrás, no deseo quedarse, siguió su camino esperando volver a ver a sus amigos algún día.

Soul miro a su amigo marchar por aquel camino, y muy dentro de el sabia que no lo volvería a ver nunca.

-(Te alejaste a tiempo, amigo, espero que encuentres lo que buscas y vuelvas bien aunque no nos volveremos a ver)- pensó Soul mirando alegre al pony que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño debido a la distancia.

El día transcurría con total calma y en una zona alejada de la capital una alicornio azul oscuro se encontraba sentada sobre una roca mirando el cielo azul, totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un brillo negro paso por el sol fugazmente, llamando su atención.- Estamos muy cerca de algo y espero que Soul tome su decisión pronto, o será muy tarde- en ese momento unas lagrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos.- No hay otra opción, para mi ya es tarde, pero a este mundo le queda esperanza- dijo Luna cerrando sus ojos haciendo que sus lagrimas cayeran al suelo.

De vuelta en el palacio, Soul se encerró a su habitación para reflexionar, y vio que debajo de su cama sobresalía el libro de profecías, vio el libro unos segundos y decidió tomarlo, y lo abrió en la mitad, unos segundos después se arrepintió de lo que hizo y arrojo el libro lejos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de ira y frustración, después de unos minutos se calmo y cerro los ojos luego los abrió y dijo firmemente para el mismo.- Necesito un equipo.

La noche se había hecho presente, diciéndole a Celestia que su hermana estaba bien ya que había cumplido su deber, y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, pero al pasar por un pasillo oscuro, se encontró con Soul quien era mas oscuro de lo normal y su mirada había cambiado, por alguna razón ocultaba su cutie marck en todo momento permaneciendo en la oscuridad sobresaliendo de ella solo su cabeza.- Este mundo arderá, y no puedes hacer nada evitarlo princesa esto ya comenzó y muy pronto terminara todo para este mundo- dijo Soul quien al hablar revelo que tenia colmillos.

-Crees que soy tan tonta, que pensaría que eres Soul, me subestimas- dijo Celestia mirando desconfiada cada acto del ente.

-Parece que eres mas lista de lo que parece, pero tus opciones se acaban, al igual que tus aliados- dijo el Ente caminando alrededor de la princesa con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pues fuiste lo bastante tonto, como para venir aquí débil- dijo Celestia lanzando un rayo al Ente quien ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de esquivarlo dejando a Celestia enojada e impotente.

- Pues si estoy débil, pero aun así de débil estoy fuera de tu alcance y de los elementos de la armonía.

Celestia miro a su oponente impotente y asombrada de lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¿Qué clase de magia es la que te puede detener?¿Que clase de magia usa Soul?- pregunto Celestia.

-El protector usa magia antigua y poderosa, no te diré cual pero deberías preguntarle a el, antes de que se vaya- dijo el Ente desvaneciéndose en la sombra poco a poco,

Celestia comprendió el mensaje y corrió hacia la habitación de Soul y al entrar vio que la ventana estaba abierta y el pony no se encontraba en la habitación, la princesa aleto a toda la guardia que lo buscara y lo trajera ante su presencia, después de horas no se encontró rastro de el en Canterlot.

Soul se encontraba en las afueras de la capital que ahora retumbaba en busca de el, Soul salio en busca de su equipo y cuando volviera tendría que tener una buena excusa de por que se había ido.

**Hola que les pareció el capitulo, dejen sus preguntas, comentarios y demás en la casilla de Reviews y hasta el siguiente capitulo. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 13 "Aliados"**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Equestria, y la ciudad de Canterlot estallaba en ruidos de alarma y guardias pegasos volando sobre toda la capital, en el castillo Celestia andaba en círculos por todo el salón del trono, una mezcla de emociones atormentaban su mente: decepción, preocupación, odio. Todas estas por causa de su germana y la huida de Soul, Twilight se encontraba en la biblioteca desde hace muy temprano leyendo libro tras libro buscando algo en los mas antiguos papiros y los libros mas viejos de la biblioteca.

En las afueras de Canterlot, una alicornio de colores oscuros se encontraba sentada en una roca, al parecer no se había movido para nada, se encontraba meditando en silencio con el relajante canto de las aves de la cercanía, Luna sabia que se les acaba el tiempo y que debía hacer algo que nunca pensó volvería a hacer.-(Se te esta acabando el tiempo Soul, elije de una vez para que todos podamos prepararnos)- pensaba Luna en su meditación mientras se imaginaba los distintos escenarios a partir de la elección que Soul y ella tomarían.

Fuera de Canterlot a la entrada del inmenso desierto Soul se preparaba para un viaje que tal vez no lo llevaría nada, pero valía la pena intentarlo, miro el enorme desierto desafiante, seguro de si mismo pero a la vez con algo de pesimismo, dio un suspiro y y miro hacia atrás donde a la distancia se veía la capital Canterlot.- Tal vez sea lo mejor- dijo Soul y emprendió su marcha para buscar a su equipo, no sabia cuanto tardaría en encontrar a los demás ponis especiales pero estaba seguro de que lo haría se sentó en la caliente arena y puso el libro de profecías y el mapa en una roca cercana y miro el mapa el cual se suponía lo llevaría a su encuentro con el elemento, su amada esposa Under Eyes y luego miro el libro de profecías y en la pagina en blanco comenzó a dibujarse el rostro de de un poni de tierra de pelaje blanca y crin azul con franjas violetas revelando al primer miembro del equipo que debía encontrar, miro el mapa hacia su amada una vez mas y luego lo guardo en sus alforjas usando su precaria magia con el pequeño cuerno que le había surgido por tanta practica con la princesa de la noche, miro el libro una vez mas y cambio la pagina, tan pronto como lo hizo comenzó a escribirse solo -"Pueblo desolado en el desierto"- Soul cerro el libro y también lo guardo, y se dirigió hacia el dicho pueblo desolado, mientras caminaba su mente era una lucha de de pensamientos y preguntas con respuestas que daban lugar a mas dudas, Soul caminaba con la mirada al suelo pensante.

Mientras tanto una oscura sombra golpeaba con ira e impaciencia un escudo formado por el amor y los buenos ánimos del imperio de cristal, el ente trataba desesperadamente de ingresar en el imperio sin éxito alguno pues aun era demasiado débil como para poder romper aquella barrera, pasaron las horas y se dio por vencido y se retiro del imperio en su forma de sombra, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos su debilidad, y decidió seguir a Soul, inquieto y guiado por la magia que Soul había usado una inmensa nube oscura se dirigió al desierto para seguir al protector.

Soul sin darse cuenta ya estaba en un camino y no en la arena caliente, al darse cuenta levanto la vista para encontrarse con casas abandonadas algunas destruidas o en pésimo estado, entro al pueblo esperando que ese sea el lugar donde estaba el primer miembro de su equipo, camino en aquel pueblo por unos minutos cuando de repente varios ponis de tierra corrieron en dirección contraria hacia donde el iba y continuo su camino llevándose algunos empujones de parte de los ponis que huían del lugar, y se encontró con una escena poco peculiar, unos guardias reales con sus armaduras manchadas de arena y en pésimo estado estaban en arrinconados contra un muro antiguo temblando de miedo y frente a ellos estaba un poni de tierra de pelaje blanco y crin azul con líneas violetas mirándolos fijamente y con una sonrisa confiada se trataba del poni que el estaba buscando pero había algo mal ahí, el poni no parecía ningún peligro, entonces ¿Por qué los guardias temblaban de miedo al verlo a los ojos?, de repente el poni cambio su mirada por una calmada y su sonrisa confiada por una sonrisa inocente, en ese momento los guardias dejaron de mirarlo temblando y salieron de lugar totalmente asustados, el poni borro la sonrisa de su rostro y puso una mirada seria y se fue de la escena sin percatarse de la presencia de Soul, quien aun estaba confundido y lo siguió para ver de que o quien se trataba.

El poni siguió con su camino seguido de Soul hasta que en una esquina se detuvo en seco y sin mirar atrás dijo.- Seguirás espiándome o te presentaras-.

Soul sorprendido se acerco a la posición del poni hasta quedar lado a lado.- Me llamo Loyal Soul- dijo en un tono serio pero tranquilo.

- Me llamo Caius- dijo el poni mirando al frente con el mismo tono que Soul.

- Lo que hiciste ante con los guardias, que hiciste- pregunto Soul esta vez mirándolo fijamente.

- Solo atormente sus mentes- dijo Caius devolviendo la mirada a Soul.

- Como lo hiciste?- pregunto Soul

- Magia - Dijo Caius mirando a Soul con desconfianza.- Y que hace un unicornio con el cuerno atrofiado por aquí-

Soul miro su pequeño cuerno por unos momentos y luego hablo.- De hecho no soy unicornio, esto me broto hace unos días por practicar mucha magia, yo soy un poni de tierra- dijo Soul.

-Ya veo no somos tan diferentes, sígueme – Dijo Caius y comenzó a galopar hacia una casa destruida, medio techo estaba en el suelo y el resto parecía que no le quedaban muchos días para que se desplome, la parte superior de la pared trasera también se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que las otras tenían la pintura caída y en pésimo estado, Caius y Soul entraron en la casa vieja pero sin usar la puerta se escabulleron entre los escombros de la casa, una vez dentro Caius comenzó a guardar todo lo que consideraba importante en sus alforjas, sin hablar solo guardaba todo apresuradamente.

Afuera del improvisado refugio los guardias ya se encontraban listos para atrapar a Caius y su misterioso acompañante.- Estén listos- dijo el unicornio que poseía una armadura de un color ligeramente diferente al resto haciendo notar que tenia mas rango que los demás, de repente serpientes negras empezaron a salir de los escombros y se juntaron para formar una gran llama de fuego que envolvió al capitán aterrorizando al resto de guardias que temblaban al ver a su capitán arder, a los ojos de ellos el capitán se retorcía mientras la piel se le derretía, pero en realidad el capitán estaba parado mirando a sus soldados temblar de miedo.- Que les sucede es solo una ilusión- dijo el capitán molesto hizo brillar su cuerno y sus soldados volvieron a la normalidad.- ¡Maldito Caius!- grito el capitán empezando a levantar los trozos de la casa con su magia seguido de sus soldados.

Dentro Caius miro al techo de su improvisado refugio con impotencia.- Malditos unicornios de elite, no les afectan las ilusiones- dijo Caius mientras retrocedía poco a poco esperando ser atrapado.

-Pero si magia real- dijo Soul y con un esfuerzo hizo brillar su pequeño cuerno el cual levanto todas las rocas que eran el techo del refugio y las lanzo hacia todos los guardias, tomándolos por sorpresa haciéndolos caer y levantando mucho polvo el cual no dejo ver a los guardias que sus presas escapaban.

El capitán tosiendo miro como sus presas huían y pudo divisar a Soul o mas bien parte de su cuerpo.- Es el, síganlos- alerto el capitán a sus soldados pero antes de poder seguirlos ambos se esfumaron en un hechizo de Soul. El capitán miro a sus soldados y escogió a dos pegasos y dos unicornios.- Ustedes síganlos, Soul no es un unicornio completo no pudo irse lejos- Los cuatro soldados asintieron y los dos pegasos emprendieron vuelo y los unicornios galoparon hacia la dirección donde habían huido.- El resto patrulle todo el pueblo si siguen aquí lo sabremos, yo debo informar a las princesas de esto- dijo el imponente unicornio mientras hizo brillar su cuerno y desapareció del olvidado y destruido pueblo.

Los demás soldados se separaron por distintas direcciones y del suelo una sombra emergió y se hizo presente el ente con una sonrisa malévola.- Con que Soul logro encontrar al miserable de Caius, esto se pone interesante- luego de ese sus palabras el ente se fue del lugar de nuevo hacia el imperio de cristal a planear su siguiente movimiento.

En Canterlot la princesa Celestia se encontraba en el salón real observando detenidamente un detallado mapa de Equestria hasta que perdió la paciencia y dijo.- Donde te escondes- para luego proseguir con su búsqueda con la vista mientras veía el nombre de cada ciudad y cada pueblo descartando opciones de donde se escondía su presa hasta que uno de los guardias le llamo la atención.

-Su majestad un capitán quiere hablarle- dijo el unicornio de armadura dorada y pelaje de color blanco igual que el resto de los guardias.

-Que pase- dijo la princesa guardando su mapa, pero al ver a su visita su cara cambio de una pensante a una de total alegría.- Capitán Sky que noticias me trae.

- Su majestad- se inclino el capitán quitándose el casco que tenia un color oxidado por estar en el desierto.- El espécimen huyo junto con Loyal Soul- dijo el capitán ya levantado rebelando que su crin era de un tono marrón y su pelaje color crema.

-Soul, que estará tramando, si nos traiciona estamos en serios problemas pero si se amigo del espécimen estamos casi sin esperanzas- dijo Celestia sacando nuevamente su mapa.- Dígame hacia donde huyeron- dijo Celestia mostrando el mapa al capitán quien lo miro de reojo para luego decirle.

-Se adentraron en el desierto cuatro de mis hombres van tras ellos y el resto los busca por todo el pueblo- dijo el capitán Sky en tono serio.

Es que acaso buscan la muerte- dijo Celestia sorprendida.- bueno capitán prosiga con su búsqueda y cuando los encuentre arréstelos y tráiganlos ante mi, puede retirarse- dijo Celestia abriendo sus alas demostrando su autoridad, el capitán se retiro haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a ponerse su viejo casco.

La princesa del sol salio a su balcón a observar pero no su ciudad sino mas alla de ella.- Luna donde estas- dijo la princesa en medio de un suspiro

La noche caía sobre Equestria dando la seguridad a Celestia de que Luna estaba bien, a las afueras de Canterlot la roca sobre la que la princesa de la noche meditaba fue pulverizada por una rayo de magia azul y su ejecutora fue la yegua de la noche Nightmare Moon aunque no era alta ni poseía colmillos luego de unos momentos empezó a hablar.- Esto es increíble, pero… no lo… puedo controlar por mucho…- dijo Nightmare con la voz de la princesa Luna para luego transformarse de nuevo en la princesa de la noche.- Diablos, casi pierdo el control con esto no podré durar mucho debo seguir entrenando- dijo Luna para sentarse donde estar esa roca y meditar de nuevo cuando un dolor muy fuerte le vino a la cabeza haciendo que la princesa de la noche se cubriera la cabeza con su cascos y se tirara al suelo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, de la nada una sombra se hizo presente y empezó a entrar en el cuerno de Luna causandole mas dolor.

- Gracias por darme la bienvenida Luna pero ahora no necesito la noche eterna todavía primero necesito algo para hacerme mas fuerte- dijo el ente mientras seguía entrando en la cabeza de Luna quien hizo brillar su cuerno para deshacerse del ente pero fue inútil y poco a poco el fue tomando el control de la princesa hasta que dejo de retorcerse y se levanto.- Este cuerpo es demasiado débil, pero me servirá para entrar al imperio de cristal- Luna quien ahora era controlada por el ente emprendió vuelo hacia el imperio de cristal con una maléfica sonrisa.

**Hola que les pareció el capitulo, debo pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar estuve en un viaje que se suponía era de tres días pero se complico y duro mucho mas, bueno dejen sus Reviews con sus criticas, opiniones y demás son bien recibidas, en fin ahora que por fin puedo volver a escribir no tardare tanto en actualizar gracias por leer hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 14 "El Destino"**

El sol de verano cubría a Equestria bañándola con sus calidos rayos de medio día, cerca de un pueblo había un hermoso bosque el cual era atravesado por un riachuelo de agua cristalina y en sus orillas se encontraban dos ponis, una blanca unicornio de melena azul con franjas celestes y una cutie marck de un gran corazón y un poni de tierra de color azul claro y pelo azul oscuro con franjas rojas con una cutie marck de una gema roja, Loyal Soul y Under Eyes estaban en el bosque disfrutando un rato a solas lejos de todo.

-Esto es estupendo, necesitaba un lugar así- Dijo Under Eyes con una gran sonrisa mientras admiraba a los pajarillos cantando en los árboles cercanos al riachuelo.

-Si que lo es- dijo Soul mirando la calmada agua.-¿Sabes que es mejor?- pregunto Soul para luego pararse frente a Under Eyes con una gran sonrisa.

-Que cosa-Dijo Under Eyes casi adivinando las intenciones de Soul y ocultando su emoción.

Soul se inclino ante Under Eyes y la tomo del casco mirándola a los ojos.-Te amo y todo este tiempo contigo ha sido lo mejor de mi vida ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo Soul sin dejar de mirar a su amada los la cual no aguanto mas la emoción y se abalanzo hacia Soul con una gran sonrisa haciendo que los dos cayeran aun mas cerca de la orilla del río de lo que se encontraban.

-Si! Claro que si- dijo Under Eyes recostándose a un lado de Soul en el suelo.

Luego ambos se levantaron y rieron para luego darse un profundo beso mientras eran bañados por los calidos rayos del sol.

-Te amo- dijeron ambos al unísono para luego decidir regresar al pueblo.

Mientras volvían al pueblo una rayo negro cubrió el sol por una milésima de segundo a lo cual muy pocos ponis se dieron cuenta pero las aves salieron huyendo del lugar como si fuese una gran tormenta, los animales del bosque se encerraron en sus madrigueras y todo quedo en silencio, Soul y Under Eyes no podían hablar por mas que quisieran, algo se los impedía haciendo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar mientras caminaban, hasta que llegado un punto ambos se detuvieron no podían avanzar sus patas no les respondían, después de lo que parecieron una eternidad de inquietante silencio el bosque se ensombreció provocando que el bello bosque se volviera tan aterrador como el mismo bosque Everfree, los dos ponis estaban angustiados observaban lo que estuviera a su alcance ya que no podían moverse, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Under Eyes como por acto reflejo se acerco a Soul con una mirada angustiada y lo beso en la mejilla a lo cual Soul respondió tomándola del casco para calmarla, ya podían moverse y aunque no pudieran hablar los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron en sus mentes ambos decían lo mismo.- Te amo- después se tomaron de los cascos, después de unos minutos de silencio ambos se acercaron con los ojos cerrados para darse un beso esperanzador, cuando Under Eyes estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su amado sintió que un liquido caliente le mancho la cara, confundida abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una escena totalmente aterradora, Soul estaba atravesado por el cuello con una retorcida y negra rama la sangre había salpicado a Under Eyes quien estaba con una cara de terror y de pronto sintió algo dentro de ella algo que quería salir desde lo profundo de su ser y salio.-Soul!- grito la unicornio totalmente horrorizada y tomo a Soul antes de que este se desplomase en el suelo.-por favor cariño, todo estara bien, lo… lo… solucionaremos- dijo Under Eyes entre lagrimas mientras el abatido Soul cayo al suelo casi inconciente.

Under Eyes trato de parar el sangrado usando su magia pero era inútil mientras mas intentaba hacerlo parecía que la herida se abría mas, ya no podía hacer nada solo mirar como su amado futuro esposo moría frente a ella, Under Eyes solo cerro los ojos y dijo.- Lo siento, te amo- soltando unas lagrimas.

De repente Soul comenzó a disolverse, Under Eyes reacciono tomando la cabeza del moribundo Soul pero esta también se disolvió en sus cascos, luego la unicornio vio como todo el paisaje se empezó a disolver hasta quedar totalmente oscuro causándole a Under Eyes un terrible temor haciendo que solo se echara a llorar en la inmensa oscuridad, hasta que escucho una voz se levanto y trato de mirar pero le era imposible ya que esa inmensa oscuridad no le permitía ver mas allá de sus cascos, repentinamente una figura se hizo presente y camino hacia la blanca unicornio en silencio escuchándose solamente el sonido de sus cascos que hacían eco a cada paso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Under Eyes esta levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una alicornio de color azul oscuro y melena estrellada que ondulaba en el aire lleno de poder se trataba de la princesa Luna quien miraba a Under Eyes con una sonrisa.-Es muy interesante- dijo Luna con su delicada voz.

-Que es lo interesante princesa-Dijo Under Eyes aun con lagrimas en el rostro.

De repente luna cambio su sonrisa por una mirada burlona y llena de odio.- Pues.. el poder que tiene esta princesa-Dijo Luna pero esta vez con una voz llena de maldad para después lanzar a Under Eyes muy lejos con un golpe de su magia y soltar una malvada risa.- Este cuerpo es muy poderoso mas de lo que imaginaba- dio Luna para luego retirarse del lugar dejando a Under Eyes en el suelo herida.

Under Eyes comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad para su sorpresa no tenia ninguna herida, poco a poco todo comenzó a volverse blanco y el cuerpo de Under Eyes comenzó a disolverse poco a poco.

Under Eyes abrió los ojos y estaba sudando y llorando por aquel sueño tan real y tan terrorífico que el solo recordarlo hacia que derramara mas lagrimas, pero se sintió mas fuerte, y vio que ya no estaba desnutrida ni esquelética estaba fuerte y sana, se sintió contenta por un momento hasta que vio Luna parada en la entrada de la cueva con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.- No podía cometer errores y si te morías tal vez todo esto seria inútil pero te diré algo tu sueño se hará realidad muy pronto- Dijo Luna y salio volando de la cueva soltando una carcajada que dejo a Under Eyes confundida y aterrorizada , trato de salir de sus cadenas usando su magia pero le era imposible cada vez que se tele transportaba las cadenas crecían y la atrapaban para volverla a arrastrar a la cueva hasta que finalmente se cuando gasto sus energías se resigno a seguir encerrada, presa de la confusión y el miedo aguardando su indescifrable destino.

La noche cubrió a Equestria con su manto estrellado pues el ente no quería levantar sospechas no todavía y en las afueras del inmenso desierto se encontraban dos ponis en un improvisado campamento Caius se encontraba alimentando el fuego de su pequeña fogata mientras que Soul estaba observando el libro de profecías y un mapa que mostraba las montañas de las afueras de Equestria, hasta que Caius rompió el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu historia?¿Como es que un poni de tierra puede hacer magia y lograr desarrollar un cuerno?- pregunto Caius a lo que Soul cerro los ojos y dejo su libro y su mapa.

-Bueno es una larga historia- dijo Soul mirando la fogata para luego comenzar a relatar su historia ocultando muy bien su origen del mundo humano y el libro de profecías, Caius escuchaba atento y algo sorprendido lo que Soul relataba hasta que después de una hora Soul termino su relato dejando todo en silencio hasta que después de uno minutos Caius volvió a romper el silencio.

-Así que… por eso me buscabas, intentas destruir a esa cosa y necesitas ayuda- dijo Caius mientras echaba mas leña a la fogata.

-Si no puedo hacer esto solo y necesitamos mas ponis que estén dispuestos a salvar a Equestria- dijo Soul mirando sus alforjas con la tentación de ver el libro de profecías y saber todo de una vez por todas hasta que Caius lo detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- dijo Caius en un tono serio.

-¿Pero no te interesaría saber como terminara todo esto o cual es el siguiente paso que debemos dar?- dijo Soul en el mismo tono serio.

-Créeme, no es bueno jugar con el destino, ni saberlo la mayoría de libros que dicen el futuro o predicen el destino de cualquier persona están malditos- Dijo Caius manteniendo la seriedad del asunto.

Soul comprendió lo que Caius quería decir y no saco el libro ya lo oculto entre las cosas que tenia en sus alforjas ya que i es un libro capaz de predecir el destino puede ser un arma que si cae en los cascos equivocados puede causar mucho daño.

La noche seguía su curso y decidieron que Caius tomaría la primera guardia y luego Soul.

Caius se encontraba sentado a un lado de la fogata que ya se encontraba apagada, pensativo sobre lo que Soul le había contado ya era hora del cambio de guardia pero Caius no despertó a Soul se quedo meditando toda la noche.-(Con que aprendiz de la princesa Luna, me pregunto si sabrá lo que soy y si lo sabe por que me buscaría, tal vez quiera capturarme para entregarme a la princesa, pero… entonces por que me ayudo a huir de esos guardias, además no vi mentira en sus ojos, lo probare y si pasa mi prueba lo ayudare).

La noche transcurrió aparentemente tranquila, pero desde unos arbustos cercanos vigilaban un unicornio con armadura desgastada y un Pegaso que tenia la armadura igual.

-Con que aquí vinieron, nos engañaron, rápido ve a decirle al capitán Sky y al resto que los encontramos- dijo el unicornio a su compañero.

El Pegaso solo asintió y salio volando hacia el desierto sigilosamente para que Caius no se de cuenta.

El día llego a Equestria el ente no se negó a bajar la luna ya que no quería levantar sospecha alguna y en el castillo de Canterlot la princesa del sol se encontraba desayunando aun preocupada por no ver a su hermana a su lado se encontraba Twilight ya que había decidido quedarse en Canterlot hasta que se solucione todo este asunto, ya terminando de desayunar un guardia real les interrumpió tocando la puerta del comedor real.

-Adelante- Dijo Celestia parándose a un lado de la mesa y poniéndose en pose autoritaria.

Un guardia entro y se inclino ante la princesa para luego decirle.-Su majestad atraparon a Soul, esta en el salón real esperándola.

Las dos princesas se miraron y Celestia puso una expresión seria mientras que Twilight puso un rostro de preocupación.

Ambas se separaron ya que Twilight tenia unos asuntos que atender y de camino al salón real Celestia miro un cuadro donde se veían a ella y a su hermana en un hermoso paisaje veraniego, Celestia sonrío ante el cuadro hasta que el rostro de su hermana cambio de una sonrisa a una cara de angustia, Celestia noto el cambio en el cuadro y se acerco para comprobarlo, pero antes de que acercara demasiado la imagen de su hermana hablo.

-Hermana ayuda-

-¿Que?- dijo Celestia preocupada.

-Necesito tu ayuda, no tengo mucho tiempo Soul me…-Luna no termino de decir lo que iba a decir y el cuadro regreso a la normalidad.

Celestia al escuchar eso se encendió en ira pensaba que Soul le había hecho algo a su hermana aunque ella se fue antes que Soul, Celestia no lo pensó solo quería recuperar a su hermana, salio a galope hacia el salón real para encontrarse con Soul con cadenas normales en sus cascos, se acerco a su trono y hablo con un tono frío y ocultando su molestia.- Por que no huiste- le cuestiono la alicornio.

-Por que no hice nada malo- respondió Soul mirándola a los ojos.

Celestia al oír esas palabras sintió una gran ira dentro de ella era capaz de dejar inconciente a Soul con su magia y desterrarlo a la luna para siempre ya que al no ser una deidad de la noche las estrellas no lo liberarían como a su hermana.

-Bien, ahora donde esta mi hermana-dijo Celestia preparando su sentencia en su mente.

-Si estoy en lo correcto mi maestra se esta preparando para lo que vendrá- dijo Soul

-Suficiente, guardias escolten a Soul a una prisión mágica- sentencio Celestia y los guardias obedecieron pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Soul se desvaneció ante los ojos de todos, en ese momento Twilight entro a salón y se encontró con todos confundidos hasta que la princesa Celestia hablo.-El espécimen, solo era una ilusión.

-Princesa ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- dijo Twilight acercándose hacia su antigua maestra.

-Twilight hay algo que debes saber, pueden dejarnos a solas- dijo Celestia a lo que los guardias abandonaron el salón real.

En la entrada al imperio de cristal a medio día Luna se encontraba cruzando el escudo del imperio poniendo una cara de dolor pero disimulándola casi con éxito y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió hacia el castillo de cristal a punto de lograr su objetivo.- Tu tiempo se acabo- dijo Luna mientras continuaba su camino hacia los antiguos conocimientos que ocultaba el castillo de cristal.

**Hola que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios y demás en la casilla de Reviews y espero les este gustando tanto a mi me gusto escribirlo, la historia tal vez se alargue un poco mas o tal vez lo divida en otra historia lo que ustedes elijan déjenmelo saber en sus Reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
